The Strength to Be Happy
by ultimateromantic
Summary: InuKag. Even the biggest tradegies can have happy endings. When a horrible fate befalls Kagome, Inuyasha will do anything to help her. But he must discover that she just needs him to give her strength and love. Rated for theme&language.
1. Ch 1: Battle Blindly in a Meadow

**Okay, so this is my first Inuyasha fanfic, and I'm really excited about it. It is quite emotion and tragic, but you can trust that everything will be okay. I promise! I am also writing a much longer story elsewhere, and I want to post this fic first so that I know whether or not my writing style suites the fans. I really really really really REALLY need responses! I feed off of them like you wouldn't believe! Okay, here it goes… the first chapter of my first InuKag fic…**

Chapter 1: Battle Blindly in a Meadow

Orchestral clapping of thunder shook the ground, the tumult too overpowering for anyone to linger. Every town had been evacuated. The citizens had retreated to parts unknown until the hurricane would die away. The humans would hide away, but not the youkai. They were able to endure the intense winds of the hurricane, for such gusts were nothing in comparison to the power they had seen at the hands of Naraku.

What few animals remained grazing in the fields were only traveling to safer parts, where their packs could remain until the flooding stopped. In one field, the pack of wolf-demons led by the one called Kouga, struggled in knee-deep water to cross to the mountains on the other side. A flash of red and white had passed them before anyone could notice, and the figure proceeded to fade away into the darkness of the forest. He was risking his life… he knew this.

The newly formed blossoms on the cherry trees had started to wither away, their innocence already lost, though far too young to see such times as these. As their petals reached the ground, they began to quickly brown over, despite the immense supply of rain that should have kept them moist for quite a while. The rain came down in sheets on this night. The gentleness of water forgotten in this nightmare… her nightmare… his nightmare.

His walking gradually slowed, as he had been traveling for so long, he was barely able to keep standing. After catching his breath for a few moments, the hanyou known as Inuyasha shook what water he could off of his haori, only for it to be replaced by another layer of rain. It had been a while since he had been alone and so far away from his friends, but as always, he felt that this was a mission he had to do himself, without them. He had unfinished business… he had something to protect, and to avenge…

A grimace never left his cheeks, and his brow wrinkled in anger. One could swear to have seen flashes of red appear and then leave within his amber eyes. He did not care to think of how long he had been traveling, but he didn't care. There were more important things to worry about than distance. A rage had consumed Inuyasha that his Tetsusaiga could only barely contain. It trembled in complaint, but its cries never reached its master's ears. Nothing could stop him… the memory of what had happened, that would keep him fighting until the end…

A FEW WEEKS EARLIER

Under Goshinboku, the hanyou sat in slumber up against the stump. After feeling rays beaming down upon him, Inuyasha had awoken with a curious warmth on his right shoulder. He peered down to see her, Kagome, fast asleep against him, with a faint smile planted on her lips. Inuyasha couldn't help but smile, grateful that she nor anyone else could see him doing so. They must have fallen asleep for the whole night instead of taking a nap. Finding comfort in this moment, he rested his cheek on the top of her head, taking in the scent of her hair. It was a scent that continued to haunt his dreams. Her face as well, would haunt his every thought. There was a time once before when he could gaze upon the girl from the future, and she would remind him so much of his old love, Kikyo. However, after months of good times and bad times, after growing so attached, he no longer saw Kikyo in those brown eyes… he only saw Kagome… Kagome, whom he loved. Yes, Kagome, his new love, though she never knew it.

His thoughts were quickly interrupted as a dangerous smell greeted his senses. His ears perked up and he nudged the girl to wake. "Oi, Kagome, let's go… I smell him… Naraku!"

Kagome opened her eyes immediately at the mention of his name. Inuyasha pulled her to her feet and she climbed onto his back at once. She asked, "Are you sure, Inuyasha?"

"What? Of course I'm sure. My sense of smell has never been wrong," Inuyasha replied and sped off to wherever his nose would lead him.

Kagome's brow fell forward in confusion as she thought, 'I do sense the presence of shikon shards, but somehow… it feels different from the shikon piece that Naraku possesses. Perhaps it isn't actually Naraku there. Perhaps it is one of his underlings.'

As they reached the clearing of a meadow, they came upon the familiar faces of Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Kirara, who were posed to strike at anything suspicious. Inuyasha stopped, "You guys are here already?"

"We felt some extremely bad jyaki coming from this direction, but perhaps we were wrong… there's nothing here," Miroku replied, and the grass rustled in the wind as if to prove this.

Inuyasha let Kagome down, "That's impossible. I definitely smell Naraku or one of his creations. They are here somewhere."

Sango hoisted her Hiraikotsu to be ready for anything, "Okay, then let's scan the meadow for anything suspicious. Shippou and Kirara, you search over there. Miroku, you and I will search over there, and Inuyasha and Kagome, search here."

The team split off and went there separate directions. Inuyasha took out Tetsusiaga and glanced back at Kagome, "Kagome, stay close, okay?"

She grunted a small agreement and followed close behind him. In the tall grass, everyone was worried that something would jump out at them at any minute. Inuyasha was especially cautious, and his tongue itched to yell out his battle cry at anything that moved. So far, nothing could be seen. Everything seemed peaceful and perfect, except the feeling of jyaki and the stench still remained. Something did not feel right. Inuyasha and Kagome walked carefully through the grass, not making a sound, and stretching their eyes as far as they could to see the danger.

Kagome paused and pulsed as she felt the presence of a shikon shard. Inuyasha continued to cautiously walk ahead of her, still looking for anything. Kagome scanned the nearby area. The shard was very close, though she was puzzled that she only noticed it now. Suddenly, she saw something twinkle on top of a rock. As she squinted her eyes, she confirmed that it indeed was a shikon shard. Slightly curious and a little naïve about the situation, she walked over to pick it up.

As she laid her finger upon the fragment, she left the ground shake and start to envelop her in less than a second. She let out a hard scream before she even knew what was happening. She felt herself being lifted from the ground by something hard and cold, and could hear Inuyasha shouting, "Kagome! You let her go! Kaze no Kizu!"

She felt herself being lifted yet higher, and realized that the beast must have jumped out of the way of the attack. She finally found the courage to open her eyes and gazed upon the opponent. It looked like a monster made entirely out of rock, and his eyes glowed a menacing green. On his chest, she felt the presence of the shikon shard she had reached for earlier. They came to a halt on the other side of the meadow, and she glanced up to see all of her friends chasing after her. She instinctively cried out, "Inuyasha!"

Sango signaled for Kirara. She climbed on along with Miroku and they took to the sky. Miroku eyed his hand, but Sango spoke up, "Don't use the Kazaana, hoshi-sama. You could suck in Kagome along with him."

Miroku nodded in response. Inuyasha was running faster than Kirara was flying and zoomed past them. But even with his speed he wouldn't make it in time. From the looks on Kagome's face, the demon was crushing her in his hand, and she was about to pass out or break her ribs. Sango knew she had to work fast, so she lifted her boomerang into the air and let it fly, praying that it would hit the rock creature and knock him out. But the monster only smiled, "Haha! Perhaps this will provide as a good shield."

He brought up his hand and held Kagome right in the Hiraikotsu's path. They all gasped when they saw Sango's weapon now heading straight for Kagome, and at the speed it was going, it could do serious damage. Inuyasha's eyes went wide and he dove into the air faster than he had ever flown before. He knocked the Tetsusaiga against Hiraikotsu, successfully knocking it off course, but in the process, his sword was knocked out of his hand and sent flying into the air. Inuyasha landed on the ground with a thud. As soon as he hit the ground, he felt his blood begin to pulse. 'No, not again.'

Shippou gasped, "Oh no! Inuyasha's lost the Tetsusaiga!"

Miroku finished his thought, "It looks like it doesn't just take his own life to be threatened for him to transform, but Kagome-sama's as well."

His fingers began to tremble slightly and his heart began to race. He spoke to himself, "No! You can't transform! You have to get the Tetsusaiga back. Kagome needs you."

He caught a glimpse of it landing a few feet away and ran to get it before his transformation came through. He grabbed a hold of it and was relieved to feel his balance coming back. Inuyasha resumed charging at the monster, who had now been cornered and decided he needed to move. Kagome felt a rush of wind as she was lowered. The demon disappeared into the ground, leaving Kagome still on the surface. Inuyasha was at her side in an instant. "Damnit! Are you okay, Kagome?"

Kagome nodded and staggered to her feet with Inuyasha's help and rubbed her bottom ribs, which were not broken, but were in a considerable amount of pain. The others appeared shortly there after to make sure she was okay.

Inuyasha looked around again, "Where did it go? I doubt it would just make one attempt and then leave."

The others looked around too. "What does it want?" Shippou wondered.

"Isn't it obvious, baka? It wanted Kagome's shikon shards, maybe even her powers. And since the smell of Naraku is all over him, I'd say this demon was unleashed by him." Inuyasha responded.

About 100 feet away from them, the beast appeared again from the ground. "Kagome…" Inuyasha picked the girl up and jumped off to the edge of the meadow.

He placed her safely under some brush. "… stay here. Don't move unless something attacks or I tell you to come out. Don't let yourself be seen."

Kagome nodded a little too quickly for the hanyou's comfort, "I mean it, Kagome. Don't move! Promise me!"

She looked up at him with big trusting eyes, "I promise I won't leave, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha believed her when she looked into her eyes, and saw the trust radiating back. He smirked slightly and turned to go back to the fight. Kagome looked on nervously, but still kept herself well hidden.

Now that Kagome was out of his clutches, Inuyasha and the others found absolutely no worries about blowing this creep to bits. Sango swung again with her boomerang, and the rocks of his feet shattered on impact. However, the rocks of his feet were soon reconstructed, and he was able to smack Sango clear across the face. At seeing her friend being injured, Kagome took a couple steps out of her hidden spot, but held back as she saw Miroku about to catch her friend. Sango fell off of Kirara and landed in Miroku's arms with an annoyed grunt. "Shit."

But Miroku knew what to do. He set Sango down, "Inuyasha, use the Kaze no Kizu. I'll take it from there," and he began to remove his prayer beads.

Inuyasha raised his sword high and yelled his chant. The all too familiar yellow light emerged from the sword in five flashing lines. They danced their way across the ground throwing rocks and debris to the side. It finally approached the beast, who shattered into hundreds of pieces on impact. Inuyasha caught sight of the shikon shard as it twinkled in the sun, and leapt to snatch it away. Once the half-demon was out of the way, Miroku shot his hand outward. "Kazaana!"

Before the pieces could reconstruct, they were sucked into the abyss that was the monk's hand. Much sooner than they had planned, the battle was over. Kirara returned to her normal form and Shippou panted for breath, "Did we…. Did we win? Was that it?"

"Keh, looks like Naraku is losing his touch," Inuyasha said as he put his sword away.

"Oi, Kagome, you can come out now!" He flexed his claws, "If Naraku's getting sloppy, this can only be good for us."

He turned his face towards the bushes, "Hey, Kagome! I said you can come out now! Kagome!"

But there was no answer. The others gasped at the same time Inuyasha felt his heart sink into the pit of his stomach. His smallest voice came through, barely audible to the others, but still heard, and it was trembling, "Ka-Kagome…"

No sooner were the words out of his mouth that he started sprinting as fast as he could to the spot where he had left her. As the wind picked up, it only brought new news of dread, as he no longer smelt Kagome's sweet scent, but her blood. He stampeded into the bushes, praying with all his heart to find his dearest one waiting there for him, and for once, for his nose to be wrong. But his nose never failed him, and all he saw where he had left her was a small splash of her blood on the dirt. With a shaking hand, he kneeled over to touch it, as if to make sure that it was really real. At the feeling of it, he immediately recoiled his hand. This was very real. Kagome was injured. Kagome… was gone.

To be continued…

**Next chapter: Kagome gets found, but something is very wrong. **

**Whew! Looooong chapter! What happened to Kagome? What will Inuyasha do? What do they find out when they find her? Tune in soon for the next chapter. Okay, please respond! I'll love you all to pieces. Toodles!**


	2. Ch 2: The Pain of Your Pain

Chapter 2: The Pain of Your Pain

The team split up again, Miroku and Shippou, Sango and Kirara, and Inuyasha all by himself, who sped through the forest at lightning speed. It wasn't traveling alone that bothered the hanyou. It was traveling without her. He never admitted it to anyone, and he would hardly ever admit it himself, but he needed her by his side. Their time together seemed like a wonderful eternity to him now, and that eternity was now lost to him. To Inuyasha, Kagome was eternity.

He raced through the forest, screaming out Kagome's name with every breath. If truth be told, it wasn't helping. It only made him more exhausted to have to inhale every five seconds. But he kept going. Inuyasha always kept going, no matter what. As he panted for breath, he didn't want to think about what would become of him if he lost her. He felt as though he might as well drop dead if he couldn't save her. He clenched his fists and snarled, 'Damnit! It was a trap all along. Naraku planned for us to attack that rock demon, so that he could have the chance to get to Kagome. Now… now…'

He yelled out, "Kagome! Don't give up on me! You promised me you wouldn't leave! So don't leave me!"

He must have been searching for a considerable amount of time. Already the clouds began to illuminate a soft orange and pink as the sun started to fade away. Inuyasha had no idea how long he had been searching for her, but any time was too long. The emptiness of her absence was eating him alive. Kagome, the girl whom he loved, and never told, was missing.

Inuyasha was already letting his rage get out of hand and he thought more and more about what happened. His frustration boiled over and he tore down anything that came into his path. A trail of trees ripped from their roots led Miroku to where Inuyasha was.

"Inuyasha," he looked up at the sound of Miroku's voice.

The monk was sitting in a lotus position on top of Shippou, who at the moment was transformed into a flying pink ball. Inuyasha stopped, "Miroku. What's happened? Have you found her yet?"

"Yes. Sango found her and brought her back to the village," Miroku replied simply.

Inuyasha let a smile spread across his face and didn't care that the monk was there to see it. But when he expected to see a smirk come across his comrade's face, he instead saw a very downhearted look, which in turn made Inuyasha's face well up with fear. "What is it, Miroku? Is she okay?"

"I… I don't know," Miroku replied.

Inuyasha didn't have time to wait. He took off in a run towards the village. Shippou and Miroku followed close behind, barely able to keep up. They reached the village in no time, and were greeted at the entrance by a very depressed-looking Sango. Her face was pale and her eyes had obviously cried a lot of tears in the past few minutes, for they were puffy and red. They stopped to question her. Inuyasha asked, "Sango, where is she?"

"She doesn't want to be seen," Sango replied solemnly.

Inuyasha looked at her shocked, "Doesn't want to be seen? Sango, what the fuck happened to her?"

Sango looked at the ground. She obviously knew something about the situation. "I'm sorry… I'm not allowed to tell you."

Inuyasha snarled at her for a moment and pushed his way past her into the village. His ears perked up to catch any familiar sounds, and he sniffed the air to locate Kagome. The hanyou could faintly make out the sounds of sobs coming from Kaede's hut. Inuyasha knew that Kaede was out of town, so Kagome was there alone, and it only frightened him more that she would be all by herself if something was wrong with her. Sango held the others back, saying that it was probably best to just let Inuyasha comfort her. Inuyasha was the best medicine for her now.

Inuyasha knocked down the door rather than opening it, frustrated that it was blocking his path to the one he loved. He glanced around the room quickly, "Kagome!"

He didn't see her, but he could distinctly hear horrific sobs coming from the next room and he knew the shaking voice was that of his Kagome. He made his way to the door, which was locked. "Kagome, are you okay! Open the door!"

He heard silence for a moment, but it was followed by even more painful cries. He pressed his ears down, trying to suppress the sick feeling in his stomach at the sound of her pain. He couldn't take it anymore. He ripped the door open, practically taking it off its hinges. It shut up itself behind him. A heart aching sigh escaped his lips as he saw her huddled in the corner of the room. She raised her head to look at him, and her face was drenched in tears and her eyes and cheeks were red and puffed from crying so much. Never had he seen something more heartbreaking than this. He couldn't even move, it was so terrifying to him. A feeling of helplessness enveloped him as he smelt the salt of her tears. "Kagome, what…"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome sobbed, and she got up to run into his arms.

He grabbed a hold of her and nearly fell backward with the force of her body colliding with his own. She wrapped her arms around his torso and buried her face deep into his collar bone, muffling the sounds of her hysterical crying. She couldn't even stand up, she was so weak, and Inuyasha felt himself lose strength as he saw her like that. He slid to the ground along with her and took her into the tightest embrace he could muster. For a few moments, he was completely at a lost for words. After a while, he found his voice again and tried to pry her off of him so that he could talk to her face to face. "Kagome, please, what happened?"

She grabbed on tighter, refusing to let go of him at all. She let out an angry whimper as he tried to pull away from her, and she continued to sob. "I beg of you, Kagome. Tell me what's wrong."

He felt her shake her head against him as she managed to muffle out, "I can't… I can't… I can't."

Her tears were now drenching his haori, and some tears had managed to come into contact with skin on his neck. It made him shiver. He wrapped her closer still to him, "Kagome…"

It was like she couldn't even hear him, like she was a lost little girl who needed rescuing. He wanted to rescue her. He would do anything to rescue her from whatever troubled her. What had happened? Had she been injured? There was no sign of serious injury, only a gash of blood on her arm that wasn't worth the amount of her tears. There was no smell of sickness in the air. She was breathing fine. He could feel her heartbeat against his own. Had something perhaps happened to a loved one? It didn't even faze him that he was worrying for Kagome's sake about Kouga, a rare occasion indeed. The cries still wouldn't seize, and so he began to rock with her slowly, obliviously to what he was doing and how close he was holding her. "Shhh… It's alright. I promise I'll always take care of you."

He shut his eyes tight, trying to block out the rest of the world, trying to block out her fear with his embrace. Why couldn't her pain just go away? It wasn't fair that she was suffering. He would die in a heartbeat if it meant making her happy. What could he do? Inuyasha knew himself that he was never any good at being sensitive. It was a miracle in itself that he hadn't said something stupid already. But if there was ever a time to muster up affection, it was now. He ran one hand through her hair several times, occasionally stopping to hold her head up and caress her back soothingly. The sounds of her sobs slowly faded away to whimpers and sniffles, which in turn slowly faded away into nothing. He felt her breathing grow deeper and deeper and he knew that she must have fallen asleep. He prayed with all his might that she did not relive whatever happened in her dreams. In her dreams, he had no idea how to reach her, except to wake her up. He sat there for a while longer, just holding her close to his heart and making sure that even if she couldn't hear it, she could feel his love. Affection growls came from deep within his chest, almost as soft as a purr. But he knew he couldn't stay that way forever. He needed answers, and he needed them now. Very carefully, he carried her to a futon nearby and tucked her into the blankets to keep her warm. With one last lingering gaze, he brushed a few strands of hair from her face and leaned forward to give her a chaste kiss on her forehead. He lingered there a little longer than intended, nuzzling his cheek against her forehead and feeling tears threatening to spill from his own eyes. "I'm going to help you, Kagome! I promise you!" He whispered.

To be continued…

**I don't think there are two rooms in Kaede's hut, but try to let that one slide for story sake . So yeah, I'm sure you can pretty much guess what happened. Oh well. And this story is evolving rather quickly, I know, but this is pretty much a test story to see how the fans like my writing, so it's not going to be as long as my other stories. Okay, please respond! Bye!**


	3. Ch 3: Slipped Truth

**Jenn- silent breed: **Kiaaa… I remember you! Awesome to see you here! Hmm, that reminds me… probably should update that other story. Thank you so much for supporting me. I'm a newbie Inuyasha fan, but I try. (hugs)

**mizz Tasuki: **yeah, I tried to figure out a way to make it totally unexpected, but I just couldn't find anything to compare to that. Cravings, huh? Mmm… Inuyasha stories! My favorite! (hugs)

**Neo-Crystal: **Oh. I'll be fixing those then. Thanks uber much for the advice. I'll make the alterations. Glad you love the story. (hugs)

**InuyashaKougaLover: **Wow, a movie? Awesomeness! Oh man, now I'm off daydreaming about it. Thanks a bunch! (hugs)

**LanierShazar: **You're my first reviewer! Thank you uber uber uber much. And I would be glad to give you more. I live for this stuff. (hugs)

**Five reviewers! Yeah, I love you guys! Thanks so much. I was really wondering if anyone was gonna read it with all those Inuyasha fics to choose from. Glad I'm not being left in the dark. Oh, and I forgot to mention, I don't think that Kaede actually has a "door" to her house, but I don't know. I'm pretending for Kagome's sake. Enjoy and RESPOND!**

Chapter 3: Slipped Truth

The rest of the team sat in the other room by the fireplace where embers continued to crackle. The fire was almost out, but nobody even noticed or made an attempt to rekindle it. All looked quite downhearted, most especially Sango. A pale sickly hue had risen on her cheeks that had never been seen before on the fiery exterminator. Her fists were clenched tightly in anger to the point where she was shaking. Her forehead was also wrinkled in anger. It was obvious to the others that she knew something she wasn't telling. Shippou approached the exterminator once to ask what was wrong, but the look on her face quickly told him to keep his thoughts to himself, and he backed off. Sango knew that she would be questioned, but she didn't even want to think about answering. She couldn't possibly tell them what happened. It was too personal for Kagome.

Inuyasha gave one last glance at his loved one, feeling quite sure that she could sleep through anything around her. He felt confident that he would be able to force answers out of Sango without getting sat for it. The team looked up as Inuyasha carefully immerged from the other room, a look of determination across his face. Sango sighed hard. She knew that now he would want to know why Kagome was the way she was now. It was painfully obvious that she knew the truth, and she knew she was doing a terrible job of hiding it. But the emotional trauma of it all was still there in the air and in the tears. How could she tell them what she knew… when she found her?

Inuyasha didn't speak at first, but approached the group. Of course, he looked directly at Sango. He could tell that she was nervous about telling him, but he had to know. Sango was known for being a tough girl and a hard fighter, and he knew that getting answers from her by fighting would only end with a boomerang implanted into his skull, and no answers. Being patient wasn't easy for him, but for Kagome he hoped he could somehow put that aspect of himself aside for the time being. Thinking hard, he tried to ease his way into the interrogation, "Where did you find her?"

Sango shivered as she thought of that place, but this question wasn't nearly as hard to answer as the one she had feared the most. "Um… In the forest on the other side of the valley. Down by where the mountains start forming."

'Okay, well at least she's answering something,' Inuyasha thought, and lowered his brow as he thought of another question that would he could ask without actually asking what he wanted to know.

"Was she alone when you found her?"

She shook her head, "No, not from what I could tell."

"Was… was there any trace of a youkai?" he asked.

Sango again was relieved that it wasn't that question she feared. She replied in truth, "She was alone. There was no sign of any youkai nearby."

He continued, trying to word things just right, "What… condition was she in when you found her?"

Sango sighed and held back more tears. She knew now he was trying to ease a confession out of her, but she didn't have the heart to tell him, not when the horrific event was so near. "She was… she was very afraid, so much so that she was afraid of me when she heard me coming… and she was dirty from mud… and… and she was crying…"

She couldn't stop some tears from escaping her eyes as she remembered the horror of it all. Inuyasha was losing his patience, but he tried his hardest to be gentle with the questioning.

"What happened, Sango?" He asked as gently as he could possibly speak.

Sango's breath was shaky she spoke, "I… I can't tell y-"

"Don't give me that crap, Sango! I want answers and I want them now!" Inuyasha's voice got slightly louder as his patience was slipping from him with every passing second of not knowing what to do.

'Damnit,' Sango thought, 'How can I get out of this one?'

Sango ran her own hands over her shivering arms, though it wasn't the cold that bothered her. Miroku noticed and spoke up, "Shippou, could you please get more firewood for the fireplace? We could use some more heat at a time like this."

The kitsune nodded and went to retrieve more wood from the other side of the room. Sango sniffled a few times and wiped fresh tears from her cheeks with her sleeve, but still couldn't look up at Inuyasha, for she knew he would be angry and could practically see all the waves of heat start to form on his skin and inside his muscles, "It… isn't my place to say."

"You are the only one who knows what happened, and I'm sure as hell not going to expect Kagome to tell me anytime soon, given the state she's in," Inuyasha countered, his voice steadily growing louder and louder.

Shippou looked up for a moment as he continued to grab as many logs as he could carry. He could tell by Inuyasha's change in tone, this was not going to be pretty. The little one wanted answers too, but he didn't even understand what was wrong with Kagome. Was she sick? Was she injured? It was obvious that it was terrible from the behavior of Sango, and Inuyasha's pressure wasn't helping at all.

"It's none of my business," Sango stood strong and was trying to convince herself more than the others that see had no involvement, but she knew this wasn't true.

Inuyasha yelled at her harshly, "Don't you dare tell me it's none of your business. She's your friend, Sango! You have a responsibility to help her! I need to help her! But I can't help her if you just stand by and won't tell me what I need to do to save the woman that I love!"

He didn't catch himself in time to save his statement, but in truth he really didn't care. He momentarily looked away from his human comrades, still fearful of showing weakness to anyone, and his friends were looking a little shocked at his confession. The hanyou clenched his fists. "So now you know…"

He stared back at Sango, forgetting any strategy of gentleness at finding answers, "If you don't help me, I can't help her. You may not care about her, but not in a million years will I ever let Kagome continue to suffer! If you do not tell me what the fuck is going on, I swear you will regret it!"

Sango looked up at him with anger in her eyes. He said she didn't care about Kagome at all, that heartless hanyou, and it infuriated every inch of her body, and she spoke through clenched teeth, "How dare you? You don't deserve to know a thing!"

Inuyasha lost it then. Just as Shippou walked towards the group with some firewood in hand, the hanyou grabbed one from the pile and raised it to strike his friend, a deep growl fresh from his throat. Miroku reacted quickly to hold him with his arms and kept him from coming any closer to the woman by erecting a barrier in front of Sango. Shippou also dropped the logs, jumped, and latched himself onto Inuyasha's leg in an attempt to hold him back. Despite the danger of trying to get through such a barrier, Inuyasha lost all coherent thought and sought to get answers from Sango no matter what the outcome.

Sango got up and moved back slightly out of fear for her safety, but was able to stand her ground. Miroku had somehow managed to hold Inuyasha back long enough for him to come to his senses. He no longer sought to fight Sango, but the hanyou still screamed hateful words to her, "You bitch! You're really willing to let her suffer! You heartless wench! You… you weakling! You are no friend of Kagome's! This is not friendship! This is cruel! You are condemning her, aren't you! You really don't give a damn about what happens to Kagome!"

The exterminator felt rage consume her, releasing her of rational thought. She became intoxicated with it all: of the realization of the day's events, of the injustice of it all, of the heartbreak that would surely be the outcome, and now more than ever, of Inuyasha's stupidity. Sango had heard enough, "DON'T YOU FUCKING GET IT, INUYASHA! SHE WAS RAPED!"

At the last word, her own voice seemed to echo through her brain and the entire valley, and she lost all strength within her, bringing herself to her knees in defeat. She then buried her face in her hands and started to sob. She was relieved of her secret, but not her burden. Miroku staggered on his feet at the news of what had happened. He placed a hand to his forehead, as if dizzy by the revelation. In less than a few seconds, it was more than he could bear as well, and he fell to his knees along side Sango and clenched his fists in anger. Sango's body continued to shake in anger and pain for her best friend.

Thunder clapped outside loudly, not as a warning of rain, but as a filler of the emptiness than engulfed the entire village. Lightening flashed through the windows, setting everything in flashes of black and white. The two humans heard something snap and they looked over to see two torn pieces of wood fall to the floor. They looked up at Inuyasha, fearing the worse, knowing it would definitely come.

Inuyasha… never before in their lives had a face looked such as this.

To be continued…

**Very sad! As depressing as the theme is, I hope you'll stick around to see that there is a lesson to be learned from it, especially for Inuyasha, and for anyone who ever suffers something as horrible as that. I'm all about morals and what not. Respond please! Toodles!**


	4. Ch 4: An Everything

**Neo-Crystal: **Hello again to you too. Glad you're liking it. (hugs)

**Jenn-silent breed: **Yeah, not quite speechless, but hey, that wouldn't be any fun anyway! You simply must watch the second movie… that's my favorite one (hurray). I will totally read your one-shot! How could I not for such a loyal reviewer? (hugs)

**LoLokoi: **Thanks. What can I say… I love those good-old-fashioned morals… Now let's all sit down and talk about our feelings! Lol! (hugs)

**Scuppers-the-dog:** …updating…… now! (hugs)

**LanierShazar: **I'm thinking Shippou is like 7 or something, so I'm assuming he wouldn't understand. And yeah, Inuyasha takes it especially hard, as you'll see. Thanks for reviewing. (hugs)

**InuyashaKougalover: **Highly tragic, but yeah, Inuyasha will 'fucking' kill them! My story, so I am the god… therefore Judgement Day is at hand for our villain… Repent! Repent! Beg for mercy, foul creature! … eh-hem… I'm done now. (hugs)

**KIAAA…6 reviews… I love you guys! Hurray! From now on, I add a suffix of –sama to your names… (or –chan if that suits you better. You can be either a god or my friend. Haha). I bow down to you all and give you a sacrifice… another chapter… **

Chapter 4: An Everything

Inuyasha… never had there been such a strong picture of shock, pain, and unimaginable anger reflected in the eyes of any mortal being. They appeared to be the gateway into his own personal hell. The others could hear his teeth loudly grind together in the tightest clench possible, and his nose and cheeks were twisted into a mad dog's snarl. In their minds, they could feel his claws ripping through rock as if it were paper. His neck turned red as blood surged through, and the veins stood out on the edge, yearning to burst just so that they could be rid of the pain. His bottom lip trembled angrily, and soon his whole body began to tremble in the fury that consumed his every atom. Streams of blood immerged from his hand as sharp shards of wood stabbed through his skin when he had broken through the log with his own hand. From the eyes that led to his hell, there started to form angry tears. They held the essence of vengeful blood… a prophecy of what to come. He shut his eyes tightly, refusing to let them spill onto his cheeks, but knowing that it was inevitable now. Unspeakable pain shot through his body.

The entire room suddenly began to pulse, as if it was a heartbeat. The others gasped, and Shippou jumped off of Inuyasha's leg in fear. He ran behind the others, who held onto each other out of fear. This was never ever a good sign… it could only mean one thing. Inuyasha knew it to, and his hand instinctively went to the Tetsusaiga, and clenched it tightly. Amidst the turmoil, it shook violently, screaming at him to regain control. But the pulsing continued, and the room became unnaturally cold and evil. A growl formed deep within the hanyou's chest, playing upon his vocal folds as gently as a harp, but bringing forth less beautiful sounds to the ears of his comrades. Miroku and Sango cowered back, knowing what was to come, but not wanting to believe it. Sango cried, "No! It can't be! Tetsusaiga… it's not controlling his anger! It's not… it's not stopping him!"

They got to their feet quickly and stepped away to the edge of the room. Inuyasha's lips finally parted in a hiss to reveal large demon fangs that were clenched tight, and at the same time, purple markings appeared on the hanyou's face as a sign of his father's heritage. The other's looked on, not knowing at all what to do to stop this. How could they possibly stop this? Inuyasha took in a shaky breath, and when his voice came in, it was deeper than before and sounded like it came straight from hell's deepest anguish, but still it came in almost a whisper… barely voiced, but not voiceless, "No…"

His eyes flashed open to reveal shining red corneas with bright blue irises that practically set the whole room ablaze in the rage that overflowed from him. Without another moment's hesitation, he unsheathed his sword and swung for his friends as he finally cried out. The sharp edge of the blade just barely missed their humans' heads as they ducked out of its path. He then jumped upward through the roof and outside, leaping for something, anything to take his rage out on, whether it be object, beast, or man. He made contact with the trees right next to Kaede's hut and vicious began cutting them down with his sword and his claws. He yelled out in anger, not caring who heard him or who got in the way of his terrific power. He sped through the forest, taking down anything in his path, beating every tree and bush and hill down and down and down.

Thunder clapped again, and Inuyasha finally let out a scream of agony, finally letting his many tears immerge from his bright red eyes onto his cheeks. His voice was wicked and caked with a deathly tone, "NARAKU! I SWEAR… I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU! DO YOU HEAR ME! I WILL BEAT YOU DOWN, I WILL TORTURE YOU THE MOST PAINFUL WAY I CAN FIND, I WILL DESTROY EVERYTHING THAT YOU EVER CARED FOR! DO YOU HEAR ME, NARAKU! YOU WILL FUCKING DIE!"

The screaming of Tetsusaiga ringed in his ears, and the sword began to heat up as a warning that he could not go any farther with this. But Inuyasha didn't listen to its sound or the pain of his burning hands. The pain of his heart outdid such things. "SHUT THE FUCK UP," He screamed at Tetsusaiga, the sword he had always had faith in.

He swung it hard at a boulder, and repeatedly smashed the blade against it, wanting for it to break. He continued to scream at it in fearful verbal punishment, "You are worthless! You can't do anything right! You failed my father! You failed in defeating Naraku! You failed me! YOU FAILED KAGOME!"

An anguished cry escaped his lips and he fell to his knees in exhaustion. His muscles loosened for the time being as he let his weakness take hold of him. He kneeled over and pressed his forehead hard into the ground, and let the wet soil seep into the skin of his fingers. The feeling of the earth, the reality that had betrayed him still lay solid and unmoved beneath his fingers, despite the injustice that had been committed on its virgin soul. It should have been trembling and sobbing for the innocence that had been cruelly snatched away from the last person in his mind who deserved it. The hanyou whispered angrily, "Kagome…"

He raised his head up again and shut his eyes tightly, letting the rage fade away from him and sadness take its place. He reopened them, and they had returned to their normal color. His fangs disappeared and his nails grew short again, but the purple markings were still there as proof that the demon inside was still lurking close by. He became racked with sobs as feelings of guilt consumed him, "No… it was me! No… I failed Kagome!"

"KAGOME!" He yelled towards the heavens, the shaking sound echoing throughout the mountains and plains, and for a moment, the earth did shake beneath him.

Sango sat in tears on the floor of the hut in the arms of Miroku, who for the first time wasn't trying to cop a feel. He too had tears in his eyes. Shippou, who didn't understand what they were talking about, was still overwhelmed by the overflowing of tears and Inuyasha's behavior. He too, started to sob. He joined the monk and exterminator, and wrapped his arms around the waist of the girl. He just wanted to know why everyone was crying… why Inuyasha had transformed… but he was the child, and so he was cruelly left out of such things.

They heard slowly approaching footsteps, and assumed it must have been Inuyasha returning. They tensed up for a moment, thinking that the transformed hanyou was back to kill them all. However, when he entered, his demon features were gone. His eyes… they were glazed over and nearly lifeless, except for one ember of anger that continued to flicker in his pupils. The rest of his face bore not emotion, but his flushed red cheeks told them all they needed to know.

Without a word or a glance, Inuyasha retreated to Kagome's room. Seeing her sleeping form made new tears start to form, and a shaking sigh escaped his lungs, exhaling every ounce of strength possible. He uneasily took steps towards her bedside and sat down next to her, as if his very presence dishonored her grace. His lips trembled as he lifted her carefully into his arms. She didn't wake even then, no doubt from exhaustion and emotional distress. He rested her face against his neck, and took in a bit of comfort from the feeling of her warm breath on his skin. He cradled her gently against him, utterly heartbroken, utterly helpless. He was just a nothing… holding a something… holding an everything. An everything that he had failed in the worst way possible. An everything that even his undying love couldn't seem to protect. An everything that was suffering as no one should ever have to suffer… and it was his fault… his fault…

He allowed himself to cry completely now, letting his fresh tears fall upon her face. He too eventually fell asleep with the exhaustion of his tears, and laid down beside her as he held her. Not since he was a child had he cried so much. To his delight, Kagome was not disturbed with haunting memories during her slumber, but he was, and he grasped her tighter to assure himself that he was only dreaming, but knew deep down that the nightmare was very real. Over and over again, he imagined her under the clutches of that monster, Naraku, and she was sobbing her heart out. Her hand was outreached towards him, but he did nothing. He would tell himself to move, but could not. He was too exhausted to feel rage now. The sadness was already proving to be too much for him to hold in, but it continued to pour into his every nook and cranny, drenching him in despair. What was worse was that he knew deep down that she was feeling far worse.

To be continued…

**Oh lords of this fanfic, I pray for reviews, for I am hungry… I will feed you another sacrifice soon... (wow, I'm really weird, aren't I?) Lololololol! Maybe another one today if I get enough ;)**


	5. Ch 5: Love Will Heal

**O…M…G…. I have like 19 reviews! Kiiiiaaaaaaaa, sooooo happy! Never have I gotten so many responses on a writing of mine before. This is absolutely utterly uber uber uber wonderful! I put the reviews on the bottom of the page because there are so many, and I won't make you scroll down to get to the chapter so desired (cause that takes sooo much energy :p). Here's to all you "sama"s out there. Respond again!**

Chapter 5: Love Will Heal

Warmth pierced through the blinds of the window, and began burning away at the tip of his ear, causing him to stir from his slumber. He grunted as he rose, and felt the absence of the warmth he fell asleep with. When the hanyou woke up, Kagome was not there with him, but her scent was still fresh, so he knew she hadn't gone far. Even so, he didn't like the idea of ever letting her out of his sight again. He didn't have to go far to find her. As soon as he stepped out of the hut, he saw her in the distance, staring off into the valley below the hill. The wind blew her hair all around, surrounding her with a spirit of comfort, showing mercy for the girl who had suffered so much in the past twenty-four hours.

Kagome took in a deep breath once again, trying to rid herself of all the negative energy. It was naïve of her to think that she could wish it all away, so why was a part of her begging to forget it when that could never happen? 'Did I really expect for life to be fair?'

Every since she was little, all she wanted to do was grow up. She idolized pop stars, actresses and models; she wanted to dress like them, talk like them, be them. Beauty was everything in the eyes of a woman in her world. Manipulated by the false images of television and magazines. Growing up was always such a big deal to her, and now, after everything that had happened, she only wanted her childhood back. It was robbed away from her. Never had she felt such a strong longing to be young and childlike than when her treasured virginity was taken from her against her will. Great injustice she felt, and also a great loss. Oh cruel fate that should leave her yearning for an existence that could never come again. At least as a child, she could always wait for the day when adulthood would lay grace upon her. But as an adult, there was no going back. It was a moment in time that could never be retrieved again. How she missed it.

She held her breath, forbidding tears to fall. 'I can't go back to how I was before. But… I must be strong. It won't be that bad, will it? I can't be weak. What would Inuyasha think of me for being so vulnerable?'

She remembered what she was always told in her time about rape. There would always be hope for her. She couldn't give in and be consumed by fear anymore. She was strong enough for that, wasn't she? Kagome knew, it was okay to be afraid and sad, but she refused to let it keep her down. In doing that, she would only prove to Naraku that he had won. Never in a million years would she let that happen. She would never let him have the satisfaction of knowing that he had tarnished her spirit. She would regain it. Overtime, she had to regain her youthful joy.

Inuyasha took the uneasy steps towards her, as if he were walking the death march. He stopped some ten feet behind her and waited, thought of what he could do or say, but in truth there really wasn't anything to do. He could do nothing… no one could… to change this fate. The cruelty, the injustice of it all was almost too much to bear.

She somehow felt his presence, and turned to look upon him. Her gaze took his breath away. Those eyes… they still held that innocence and kindness that he loved about her. How could it still be there shining so brightly? How… how could she possibly be this strong? They murmured back to him signs of thankfulness and trust. They told him that she trusted him with her life. It made him sick. He was not worthy in the least of her friendship, let alone her respect. She gave a half-hearted smile to him, which faded away into a look of far-off sadness. She turned to gaze at the valley once more. "Kagome?"

She turned back to look at him, and the sunlight gave away to the sorrow in her eyes. She was holding back tears, she knew it, and he knew it. After a few moments of silence, Inuyasha jogged towards her and enveloped her in a warm embrace. The reaction took Kagome a little by surprise, but at the moment, she did not care. Almost as a reflex, she returned the embrace, and allowed the few tears in her eyes to fall silently on his haori. She was with Inuyasha, and that was all she needed now. Kagome knew that the past couldn't be changed, no matter how much she wished it would, but she had to be strong. She had to be… like Inuyasha.

Inuyasha could feel the pain radiating from her, but she wasn't crying or saying anything. Somehow he knew that she was dying inside, and it was tearing him apart, piece by piece. He cradled her head in his hands as he held her, holding her hair down so it wouldn't whip his face. His voice was barely a whisper, "This… This wasn't supposed to happen, not to you, not to anyone."

She lightly pulled out of his embrace, but looked at him kindly, "So you know, huh?"

A part of her felt shame, even in front of the man she trusted more than anyone. She turned to look back into the distance, "Well, I guess I couldn't have expected that it could stay a secret forever. I guess I was naïve, but I truly believed that if I denied it enough, it would just go away… but it didn't."

He stood a few feet behind her and stared with her at the horizon, "How are you feeling?"

Even the hanyou knew it was a stupid question. She took in a deep uneasy breath, "I've seen better days. I'm…"

She looked down at the ground as she gathered her thoughts. This had to be said, "I'm sorry I couldn't stop Naraku."

'What!' Inuyasha thought as his eyes lit up with complete shock.

He had assumed that it was Naraku, but the shock did not come from the sound of the name so dreaded. She was… blaming herself.

She assumed he was referring to Naraku, "Yes, it was Naraku, and I'm sorry. I promise I'll never be so weak ever again," she replied when she heard him gasp.

"Shut up! Just shut up!" Inuyasha yelled.

Now it was Kagome's turn to be shocked, and she fearfully looked back to find out what she had done wrong. The hanyou's fists were clenched tightly as were his teeth. Inuyasha continued, "Don't you dare ever say you're sorry! Don't you ever fucking dare apologize, not when you are the one that is suffering! No, you have no fault in this whatsoever! How dare you blame yourself! It was me who left you all alone, it was me who wasn't there to save you, it was because of me that you were… were…"

"Raped?" Kagome finished the sentence, and Inuyasha tensed up.

"Don't ever say that word!" Inuyasha commanded.

Kagome looked angry now, "But that's what it was, wasn't it? Whether I want to accept it or not, that is what happened. I can't change that and neither can you. Don't lecture me on what I can and cannot think, and don't you dare tell me that this is any fault of yours. In the past twenty-four hours, I have gone through more anguish than you can possibly imagine, and I will not have you add to that pain with your misguided guilt!"

It made her sick to think that he felt responsible. How dare he, after everything she had been through, add to her guilt? She knew he meant well, but the words were still there as they were. Seeing that this conversation was going nowhere, she took a few steps to leave, but Inuyasha grabbed a hold of her arm, keeping her back. "Where are you going?"

"I want to be alone," she simply said without looking at him.

"Are you crazy, Kagome? There is no way I am leaving you alone, especially after what's happened!"

She glared at him angrily, "What happens to me is truly none of your concern!"

Inuyasha grabbed on to both of her shoulders and pierced his gaze straight through her, "Baka! Anything that happens to you is my responsibility!"

"I don't need you to be my babysitter, Inuyasha," Kagome stated, feeling utterly insulted.

Kagome hated to think that Inuyasha thought of her as a weak child in need of constant surveillance. Surely he had more faith in her than that. Inuyasha glared at her, "I know you want nothing to do with me, but even if you didn't need or want my protection, that still doesn't mean I wouldn't want to do everything in my power to keep you safe! There is no way in hell I am going to abandon you again! Not when your pain is killing me."

Kagome's anger was mixed with curiosity now. "And why is that?"

"Because I love you!"

His answer came quick and sharp, and he was taken aback even by his own words. He didn't mean for them to come out in this moment, but his tongue and heart defied him. Kagome's angry eyes faded away and she looked shocked. 'What?' she murmured in her thoughts.

He dropped his hold on her and looked at the ground, knowing it was all over for him now, "So, now you know…"

Her lips parted to speak, but he cut her off by holding up his hand as a signal for silence. He turned away from her, afraid to hear her reaction to his bold statement, and he wouldn't even allow her to speak to verify that fear, "…It doesn't matter what you think of me now. Whether you like it or not, I am obligated to protect you and nothing is going to change that, not you, not anybody. I have to avenge this, because I could never let your pain go unpunished. Understand me clearly when I say that I am never going to ever let you be alone again, and I never ever will let you see any sorrow again as long as I still have breath in me. And I don't care what you have to say to me."

Silence followed, and Inuyasha's bottom lip started to tremble and his entire body tensed up, almost certain that she would laugh at him. His emotions never flowed so freely before and yet she had pushed him to the edge. But right now, he didn't care what she thought of him or his love for her. God as his witness, his law would stand firm. The gently flowing wind picked up again, encircling all around him a few times before dying down completely. It was waiting for an answer too. It was encouraging a break in the uncomfortable silence. He suddenly felt something press down on his back, and his nerves felt the pressure of her fingers on him. Another hand grabbed a hold of his forearm and Kagome squeezed onto it in order to turn him towards her. He complied, but still didn't look at her. He just couldn't take the humiliation. Kagome rested a hand on his cheek, beckoning him to look at her, but he wouldn't budge. This was her cue. "How about if I say that I love you too?"

His eyes went wide as his lips slightly parted and he was finally able to gaze at the girl. He saw a sweet and serene smile engulf her face, as if despite everything that had happened, she was happy. The girl who he had once considered weak was the strongest person he had ever known. Her strength and her compassion and her beauty surpassed their very meanings, and her soul was cosmic. How could the wonder of the universe be bottled up in the one soul who was standing right in front of him? And how could it be true what such a being had just said? 'She loves me?' Inuyasha thought.

The object of his undying affection truly loved him back. The power of the thought nearly made his heart burst open with a rapture of emotions that took him, and all breath became lost. Kagome didn't wait for his shock to die down. She leaned upward and took his lips into a powerful kiss. The tremors of the touch shot like electricity all the way to their finger tips and their toes. Once Inuyasha was able to find the strength, he wrapped his arms around her tightly, taking the kiss deeper. The wind picked up again a circled around them mercilessly, and the world seemed to spin around as they were suspended in time, space, and gravity. They seemed to be spinning in the endless reaches of every that ever existed in the ecstasy that was love. He practically picked her up on the ground as he held her close, and she was on his tiptoes to reach him. The kiss didn't end as he caressed her cheek with his hand, pulling her farther still into his affections. Fresh tears emerged from the eyes of the reincarnated miko, and when they spilled over, they landed carelessly on the hanyou's cheeks. Inuyasha ended their interlocked lips at this to kiss her eyelids in order to sweep away the tears, and thereby christened her eyes with his touch. Kagome gave a cry of joy as he did this, and he took possession of her lips once more. Inuyasha actually felt himself trembling ever so slightly, forbidding himself to cry for joy. A hanyou and a miko… who would have guessed it? Yet here he was again, fallen in love with the same soul he had fallen for 50 years ago. The object of his affection may have changed vessels, but that which he loved, that powerful soul, had always been there. It was eternal, as was its connection to his.

After what seemed like a short lived eternity, they parted and opened their eyes to look at each other. They were clouded by tears. Their souls intertwined with each other, becoming one force, one desire. All imaginable power now lay between their gazes and their fingertips. Kagome smiled and let the sadness leave her for the time being. She held him close and placed her head underneath his chin against his chest. A weak smile escaped Inuyasha's lips, and he panted slightly to catch his much-needed breath. Inuyasha held his nose to her hair to smell her sweet scent. Kagome sighed and spoke, "Somehow, now, I think I'm gonna be okay."

To be continued…

**NOT the end of the story! I still need to get Naraku after all, duh! And Kagome is still in need of recovery. I know she appears to be taking this too well already, but the point I want to make is that she is trying her hardest to be strong, but the emotions can't stay bottled up forever. Moreover, Inuyasha learns the big lesson of this story, so be sure to stick around for that. So, the 'I love you's' are rather quick, I'd speculate. But I think I needed to have it so that I can develop the characters more, so I hope you're cool with that… please? **

**  
LanierShazar:** I thought so too. This really becomes a story when Inuyasha doesn't know what Kagome needs and Kagome doesn't know what Inuyasha feels. (hugs)  
**InuyashaKougalover:** Absolutely! While I do have very fluffy chapters, I will try to put in plenty of dialogue. (hugs)  
**Jenn-silent breed: **Wow, I'm being begged on knees? Has this ever happened to me before? Hmmm, I like it. Thanks for your worship. (hugs)  
**orangepencils: **There will definitely be hope at the end of all this. It's really one of the main points of the story: that there is always hope. (hugs)  
**HorridlyTruthful25:** Always good to hear that you're that into it. (hugs)  
**inubaby2:** 'Nearly' made you cry?... oh wait there is it! That's better! (hugs)  
**-dragonofdoom3-: **I can definitely comply with that… afterall, Kagome's reaction is an integral part of the whole moral, Not a problem. (hugs)  
**Mikkasura:** It's my first Inuyasha fanfiction. I have written two small ones for Teen Titans, but this is definitely my favorite and most prized fic work so far. Wow, a professional writer, there's something to think about. Thanks oodles! (hugs)  
**slummyreddragon: **I can get very emotional when I need to be, especially when I'm listening to awesome music. Doo doo doo doo doo… (hugs)  
**cherimai: **Yeah, intense subject, but something very important for people to hear. (hugs)  
**kawaiigirl-77: **Sad yes, but it shall get happier and more intense. Thanks a bunch. (hugs)  
**scuppers-the-dog: **Naturally I will. (hmm, might I ponder your pen name?) (hugs)  
**fireyredfire: **Haha, it's all good. With all the homework I have, it might as well be a school day. God, please let college end soon and make summer last longer. (hugs)  
**fluffyrachel: **InuKag fics are the only way to go! Glad you love it so much! Judging by your pen name, I can assume you'll like my stories, since I'm all about the fluff. (hugs)  
**Sad Eyes: **It won't be sad for long, I promise. Gets better starting this chapter. (hugs)  
**Kyoung: **I won't leave you hanging very long. (hugs)  
**inuyasha4ever1: **First Inuyasha fic, but I have done a few Teen Titans fics. None of them match up to my pride with this one though. This is by far the most poetic and fluffiest of my fics. It won't stay sad forever. Always hope to be discovered. (hugs)  
**secretshadows: **Oh, alright… I'll be fixing that then. In linguistical terms, 'k' and 'g' are actually a lot alike, so I hope you'll forgive my ignorance. Thanks for reviewing. (hugs)  
**japanimeniac: **I was in the mood for angstiness. Glad you like it. (hugs)

**OMG… there's like a page worth of reviews here. I am sooooo happy right now everyone, I can't even tell you how much this means to me! You are all so wonderful to me; I am so glad you are loving this fic. I will update again very soon! Okay, please respond everyone! I love you all uber uber uber uber uber uber uber uber uber uber much! (I like 'uber' a lot).**


	6. Ch 6: Imagination

**Hurray! Finally, I get to update! So many reviews, they are at the bottom again. And now, a CUTENESS CHAPTER!**

Chapter 6: Imagination

The darkness of the night was countered by the near fullness of the moon. It was not completely full, but enough so to keep the ground and trees lit with a blue hue. A small hut rested in the silent village beneath the trees, where all the inhabitants were sleeping… almost all of them. Two voices were whispering in the darkness.

"Why are you being so cautious about this?"

"Shh, be quiet. They'll hear us. I think we can make it passed them and have a couple of hours before they notice we're gone."

"Oh please, I'm pretty sure that they know about it by now. They aren't idiots."

"Keh! Don't be stupid, wench! I'd never let them get passed my nose!"

Kagome sighed, "Whatever you say. And why are you calling me 'wench' again?"

Inuyasha put a finger up for silence. "Quiet, wench. Okay, I think they're all asleep now. Let's go!"

Inuyasha clasped her hand and planted a kiss on it before leading her towards the doorway to the outside world. Quietly, they made their way down the hill to their favorite meadow. Seven weeks had passed since that horrible day, and although they knew it would never be fully behind her, the team was glad to see Kagome's normal smile returning. Her strength was incredible, but they could owe some of that healing to Inuyasha, who had barely left her side, and to their surprise, was romancing the miko as much as he could.

Not that he was completely out in the open with his feelings. He took special care to make sure that the rest of the team didn't see them, and had a few angry run-in's with Miroku, for which he was promptly sat. But when left alone in the presence of Kagome, he was able to loosen up more. This was why they were sneaking out once again. Inuyasha was a man of pride, and it was a miracle in itself that he was finally able to tell Kagome that he loved her. The last thing he needed was that lecher of a monk making crude comments and getting nasty thoughts into that empty head of his. Kagome was convinced, however, that the others knew about it. How couldn't they? Inuyasha wasn't that great at acting unattached.

The sun was just about to peak over the hills. They both yawned as they took their places on the grass with their bodies facing opposite directions and their heads side by side. They lay looking at the night sky that was soon to be invaded by the glorious sunrise over the hills. This had happened quite a few times for them in the past few weeks. Inuyasha would wake Kagome up sometime in the early morning and drag her out to this meadow to spend quality time with her. Sort of like making up for all that lost time when he could have been with her but didn't. Kagome lost sleep over it, but came nonetheless. Not like she had a choice, when Inuyasha had been so persistent about being with her in the early hours of the morning when he was usually awake anyway. He was so ignorant about the natural circadian rhythms of humans.

"Ooh, look, there's the Milky Way," Kagome pointed out cheerfully.

"What are you talking about, wench?" Inuyasha crooked his eyebrows in her direction.

She pointed to the sky, "Over there, see? That's the Milky Way… and over there, that's the big dipper and the little dipper, and Pegasus."

He turned his head to look at her questioningly, his face mere centimeters from her. "You mean to tell me that someone was actually stupid enough to come up with names for those stars, and make pictures out of them?"

"Well, yeah," Kagome replied, surprised he was not aware of such a tradition.

"Keh! Baka!"

"Oh, you say that about everything. Why can't you have just a little bit of imagination?"

"Oi, I've got plenty of imagination," Inuyasha countered.

"Oh yeah, when was the last time you used your imagination, then?" Kagome rolled over onto her stomachto look at his face.

Her head hung over his, blocking his view of the stars. He didn't care. "Okay, right now then. I'm imagining… that you are my silly little wench, and I have to put up with your little antics on a daily basis. How's that for imagination?" he smiled.

Kagome shot him a loving glare. "But you love that job, don't you?"

Inuyasha smiled wider and reached up with his hand to pull her into a chaste kiss, giving her his answer. He pecked her lips a few times before letting go. He flipped his body around so it was facing the same direction as her and continued to kiss her as he gathered her into his arms. She laid her head back into the grass as he kissed her deeply and sweetly. She brought her hand up to his head and started to rub his ears. He broke off the kiss, "Hey!"

"What? I love those ears. Why shouldn't I play with them? They're fun," Kagome responded innocently.

"Yeah well, that doesn't make it right," Inuyasha replied and he pressed a kiss to the palm of the hand he removed from his ear.

"What, are you ticklish there or something?" Kagome asked him with a mischievous grin.

"Not at all! I am not ticklish…" his smile grew, "But I do know where a human's weak spot it."

Kagome's eyes went wide, "Inuyasha…"

Before she could protest, he began tickling her stomach with his claws. She yelped out in hysterical fits of laughter, trying with all her might to squirm out of his reach as he held her down, but to no avail. He took delight in hearing her laughter and seeing her mouth spread into such a smile. It only encouraged him farther. The tickling sensations intensified to leave the girl yelping loud enough to silence the crickets nearby. He finally took his arms around her midsection and placed a few kisses on her stomach, as though in apology for the tickling. As she settled, he could feel her stomach rising and falling with every breath she took, and knew he could fall asleep to such a sound as her breathing. As he nuzzled his cheek against her stomach, a thought suddenly popped into his mind and he raised his head to look at her.

She saw that look in his eyes and knew immediately what he was worried about. "I didn't get pregnant. I went to the doctor in my time to be sure."

Inuyasha nodded in relief, glad that she was lucky enough to not receive a souvenir from that terrible night. He hated thinking back to that day and his thoughts changed directions but took a similar route. "Good," he placed another kiss on her bellybutton, "That spot is reserved for me someday."

"What? You mean kids?" Kagome said, lifting her head up to look at him.

He looked up at her too, "You heard me, wench."

She wrinkled her brow and smiled curiously, "Isn't it a bit early to be thinking about that?"

The hanyou shrugged, "Well, yeah, but I can at least dream, can't I? My goodness, wench, have a little bit of imagination!"

Kagome giggled and Inuyasha's head bounced up and down when her stomach moved beneath her quick breaths. Inuyasha placed his ear against her stomach as he tried to imagine what their child would be like if they had one. He hoped that they would look just like Kagome, but have the strength of their father. The thought of it was beautiful, and although it was still very early in their relationship, he couldn't help but think it would someday become a reality when they were ready for it. Inuyasha closed his eyes as he dreamed of a life with Kagome. As things were right then, he felt nearly complete. He could only hope that they would get better. As long as he could spend everyday showing her that he loved her, life would be gratifying.

Kagome intertwined her fingers with his hair, loving the feeling of being next to him. She had succumb to the decision long before that Inuyasha could never be hers, and even after Kikyo vanished again, she felt so certain that Inuyasha's heart was still with his old love. He didn't go looking for Kikyo, much to Kagome's surprise, but he had been avoiding the questioning, probably because his heart had finally moved on and he didn't want to show it. Despite everything that had happened to her recently, Kagome felt a great sense of joy from the hanyou who was helping her to heal her wounds.

Kagome proclaimed, "Oh look! The sunrise came!"

Inuyasha didn't move from the spot on her midsection. He huffed, "Keh! Don't care."

"But don't you want to see it? It's beautiful," Kagome pleaded.

"Nope. I'm fine here," he responded.

"Somehow, I don't think my stomach is that attractive," Kagome said.

"Sure it is, don't be stupid! In fact, I think I'll set up camp right here," Inuyasha countered.

"Wow, I guess you do have an imagination," Kagome noticed.

"You better believe it, wench," he said proudly.

For a few more minutes, they stayed just like that in the grass without saying anything to each other. They just enjoyed the company of each other and reveled in the fact that they were together. Almost two months had passed, and they had been magic for the both of them. It surprised Kagome how romantic Inuyasha could be, but of course he always disregarded his actions as nothing. They were everything to Kagome, and they were everything for Inuyasha as well. Finally, Kagome said, "We'd better get back to camp before they realize that we're gone."

"Keh! No way! I'm way too comfortable now!" He nuzzled his cheek against her stomach in his possessiveness of his beloved one.

"Haha! Well, too bad, I'm cold."

"Oh, don't be such a wimp. I will just have to keep you warm," Inuyasha responded with a smirk and he tightened his hold on her.

Kagome smiled to herself. She knew how to trap him, "Oh, so you are willing to let me stay out here and risk getting myself sick then?"

For a few moments, he was silent, but he finally looked up at her with disappointed eyes. "Damnit, wench! You just had to do that!"

They reluctantly got to their feet and made their way back to the camp. The crickets were still chirping nearby, and the noises irritated the hanyou's sensitive earring. Before they arrived at camp, Inuyasha held Kagome back for a minute, "Kagome?"

She turned to face him again, and he took her hands in his. He placed a sweet kiss on her knuckles. She could tell by that look that what he wanted to say was something serious to him. He continued, "Are you… are you okay?"

Kagome bowed her head. She knew that he worried about her constantly, and it would take time for his worry about this situation to go away. She knew that it would take time for her worry about it to go away as well. "I'll be fine, Inuyasha. I still fret about it from time to time, but it's nothing I can't handle. I have you after all," Kagome said as she massaged the back of his neck with her hand.

He looked at the ground between them, and let out a frustrated sigh through his nose, "I just wish I could have done something, anything to keep that from happening to you. It just makes me sick to think that Naraku got anywhere near you."

She forced him to look into her eyes again, "As long as you are here to take care of me, then I will always be okay. I promise I will heal, I will get passed this. I have you… and I have our friends to give me courage."

Inuyasha smiled in admiration of her, "How can you be so brave? So strong?"

"Well, I learned from the master, didn't I?" She smiled.

Inuyasha chuckled a little, "I actually think I'm learning it from you."

He leaned over to kiss her again, knowing this would be the last time he would kiss her for perhaps the whole day. He still had his pride intact and refused to believe that the others had any idea about the relationship. It was hard for him to let go of her in the end. Every time they kissed, it was harder to let go of. He knew he couldn't keep up this charade forever. Damn well, he would be with her when he wanted to, Miroku or no Miroku. But at least for now, he could try to keep his dignity.

Kagome retreated into the hut to go back to sleep and Inuyasha slept up against the wall in the main room. He watched over the others, who were all huddled in one room. They had left Kagome to a room of her own, considering the circumstances of recent events. Seven weeks would not have been enough to soothe her fears, although she denied it. She insisted that Inuyasha stay out with the others to watch over them, but he hated the thought of leaving her alone in her delicate condition. When he was sure she was asleep again, he moved into her room and leaned against the wall to keep watch.

Despite what she had said to him, he was still terribly worried about how she was doing. He knew she was trying to stay strong, and she was strong, but there was a lingering pain in her eyes that just never went away. There were some nights when he would see her tense up and tears begin to form in her eyes, and he knew she must have been having nightmares. It broke his heart each time. With a tragedy such as this, he suspected that her heart would heal over in time, but would be left with a scar that would never go away. All there was for him to do was be there for her when she needed him. But… somehow that just wasn't enough. He felt like he needed to do something, anything to ease her pain, to avenge her suffering. He knew what he wanted to do long before Kagome was raped. He wanted to kill Naraku. But now that he had done something so hateful to the one he loved, he didn't just want to kill him. He wanted to torture him slowly and painfully, rip him apart piece by piece until he was waling and his every nerve burned with agony.

He needed to think of something to do. Naraku had not yet made an appearance, and Inuyasha assumed that it was only a matter of time before he did. When that time came, he knew that he wouldn't hold back. Demon or human, right or wrong, fair or unfair… Naraku was going to pay for harming his beloved Kagome.

To be continued…

**Okay, things are going fine… time for the first twist? Next chapter perhaps. Well, I don't know if I could call it a twist… more like a realization. Stay tuned… and respond, as always!**

**Mikkasura: **It so endearing to hear that I could be good enough to be a professional writer. I really love that, and I would most definitely consider it. No worries, I repeat myself lots too. (hugs)

**kawaiigirl-77: **I'm always willing to update quickly when I get so many comments. (hugs)

**orangepencils: **Yeah, that sucks. Well, maybe at the end of the whole series will see some closure with this. (they better continue this). Time and love will heal her. (hugs)

**inuyasha4ever1: **I'd hate myself if I didn't have a warm fuzzy here and there. (hugs)

**Jenn-silent breed: **Ahh! You're scary! Here's some words for awesome: uber awesome, uber uber awesome, uberismo awesome, mega-uber awesome, etc. You're mega-uber awesome!

**AnimePunk13:** Wow, thanks. Considering there are so many Inuyasha fics out there, it's so great that you love mine. To be considered one of the best really feels like a honor. (hugs)

**Leah: **As it stands right now, Kikyo is gone. I am not currently planning anything for her, but I am the God of this fic, so if it pleases me at the time, it shall be done. (hugs)

**LanierShazar: **I hope I stay as true to the nature of rape victims as possible, cuz it varies for each person, but I don't want to make it seem like she is totally fine suddenly. Her emotions will fluctuate, but I didn't have the heart to make her totally depressed. (hugs)

**kyoung: **Only because so many people responded. It makes me sooo happy. (hugs)

**fluffyrachel: **I'll be sure to feed you plenty of warm-fuzzies then . (hugs)

**cherimai: **There is no way I'd leave you all hanging in the dark. With so many reviews, it practically forces me to write more (as if that's a chore). (hugs)

**SlummyRedDragon: **Since there are so many InuKag stories out there, for you to say I'm one of the best is a real honor. (hugs)

**InuyashaKougaLover: **Aww, are you a hopeless romantic too? I think you and I will get along famously then. I always provide you with cuteness. (hugs)

**HorridlyTruthful25: **I've been told that before, but it never seizes to make me feel very special to be considered one of the best. Truly wonderful and amazing. (hugs)

**KitsuneMistressoftheYoukai: **My pen name should be an indication that I am hooooooplessly romantic, but I guess you could already tell. Guess I'm staying true to that name. (hugs)


	7. Ch 7: The Wind Blew South

**orangepencils: **Cuteness is my middle name…hm… Kelly Cuteness… I'll take it. (hugs)

**fluffyrachel: **Wha? Not cheesy? Oh no, I must be slipping up. Haha, glad you like it. I was really worried that it would seem to out of character. Glad I was wrong. (hugs)

**kenshinluvr: **I'm so happy you think so. Good thing I normally update quickly. (hugs)

**Mikkasura: **Well, I want him to be romantic, so he has to be whether he likes it or not. I would appreciate your input on my TT fics. Hopefully my writer's block will end on the most current one. (hugs)

**cherimai: **Thank you so much. I shan't let you down. (hugs)

**Jenn-silent breed: **I'm certainly not one to complain about being called 'awesome', so I'll take it. Haha! Don't worry, you're probably not as scary as me. And yeah… FLUFF REIGNS SUPREME! (hugs)

**kawaiigirl-77: **wow, fav author? I'm honored. And I have to update fast so I can keep you all happy. Let's just hope it stays that way despite next week's finals. (hugs)

**InuyashaKougaLover: **I'm still debating whether or not I want to make them have a child in this particular story. The moral is supposed to be just about finding out that love will heal people. Once that's established, there's no goal to be reached. But I don't know… possibly. I may put it in another story so I can make it a significant part of the moral, but who knows? (hugs)

**SlummyRedDragon: **Glad you liked it. (hugs)

**Fewer reviews than last time, but I'm still happy with receiving more reviews at a time than any of my other stories! Be sure you respond to this chappie! Okay, time for a twist…**

Chapter 7: The Wind Blew South

A few more days passed under the old Japan sun. Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and Kirara sat huddled on a blanket eating breakfast. Kagome was still fast asleep, thanks to Inuyasha keeping her up so late. The team was eating the Pop-Tarts that Kagome had brought from her last trip to the future a month earlier. She had packed so much, they would be set for months. Shippou instantly took a liking to this tasty treat called a Pop-Tart, and was practically stuffing his face with it. "Hey, come on, Inuyasha. I'll bet you'll like this even more than that Ramen stuff," the kitsune called.

"Forget it, runt. I don't want anything unless it's those noodles," Inuyasha called back.

Sango narrowed her eyes, "Stubborn ass. He's been like this for the past two days."

Miroku nodded as he took another bite, "Yeah. I wonder what his deal is. Even for Inuyasha, this is far too isolated."

Inuyasha sat cross legged with the Tetsusaiga against him on the opposite side of the hill. The wind blew to him every once in a while and he was able to pick up any scent within many miles, but the wind had no steady flow on that day. There were times when it would only blow in one direction for five minutes at a time, and then suddenly change and go another way. Never had he doubted his sense of smell before, but it made him uneasy to not be able to notice every single smell around him simultaneously. Tetsusaiga was uneasy also. It was shaking against him, as if it were reckless to be in action. But against what? Inuyasha was worried that something was coming, something that his nose wouldn't be able to track with these ever-changing winds. Today he kept always within close distance of the hut, and he would check on Kagome practically every ten minutes just to make sure nothing had happened. Overall, he felt helpless to protect the one he loved. No matter how much she told him that she would be okay, he feared for her.

The others looked on curiously. He had been behaving the same way, during what must have been a month ago practically to the day.

The more Inuyasha thought such things, the more fearful he became. The wind now pointed north, and he found no sign of evil coming towards them. Naraku's lair was north of where they were, so he could expect to smell him coming if the wind was blowing south. The absence of a southern-bound wind only heightened his worries. He once again rose to go check on Kagome. As quietly as he could, he entered her room to see that she was still sleeping peacefully on the futon. The hanyou smiled innocently, thankful that she was not having more fearful dreams. He went to her side and gently ran a hand through her hair, still trying to assure himself that everything was alright. As he did, he could see a small smile form on her face, which made him smile even wider. She was the world to him now. It was true that he was overprotective, but not without good cause anymore.

He sniffed the air in the room for any sign of danger, but found none. Confirming once again that there was indeed no danger, he came back outside and resumed his spot on the grass facing north. Tetsusaiga was still clutched close to his heart, and he refused to let it go until this feeling passed away. The wind started blowing south again.

Back in the hut, the candle in Kagome's room suddenly went out, and a small grunt escaped the girl's lips. As painful memories suddenly resurfaced in her mind, her eyes were squeezed tightly shut and she wraps her arms around herself for comfort. There was a window on the southern end of the room, where the blinds were shut, but light still seeped in through the cracks. The light reflected off of Kagome's face and body, and it looked as though she was sleeping in a prison cell. A shadow passed in front of the light and hung over Kagome's form. The floor slightly creaked and Kagome began to breathe heavily in her sleep.

The figure stepped up next to her sleeping form, and the girl didn't even realize that Naraku was at her feet. Naraku sniffed the air, and caught Kagome's change in scent, 'Puh! Just as I thought, I hadn't succeeded in impregnating her. Her heat must have worn off too soon. Well, now that it's back again, I'm sure I could make some special arrangements. After all, she is Inuyasha's special love. Heh, he was right to keep her away last month. To bad he slipped up this time. Oh, to see the look on his face when he found out that I was the one. If his rage continues to grow, my plan will work perfectly.'

Kagome stirred, "Mmm, Inuyasha?"

She opened her eyes before Naraku could steal her away again, and she would have had the chance to scream, if he hadn't sealed her mouth closed with his hands. Her cries became muffled beneath his hands. Terrible fear filled her eyes once more as the memories of the event two months prior resurfaced. She couldn't possible live through this again. She squirmed to get out from under him as he pinned her down with his body, and she struggled to release her mouth from his hands so she could at least scream for help. Nothing was working! She whimpered against his hands, dreading that the worse was to come once again. Inuyasha, where was he? She needed him now! Naraku delighted in her fearful eyes, "You're in heat. Jujuju! Miss me, sweetheart! Don't worry, I guarantee this time will be one you'll never forget. Perhaps I'll even leave you with a little going away present. Jujuju!"

Instead of more fear, Kagome's eyes were showered with a look of determination and pure anger. Summoning up all the strength she could, she bit Naraku's hand hard, to the point where it drew blood. This caught him by surprise, and he accidentally loosened his hold on her mouth.

Back outside, the team sat down alongside Inuyasha, looking north along with him. Their eyes scanned the horizon as they desperately tried to seek out what Inuyasha was fearful of. Miroku asked, "So, you haven't smelt a thing, then?"

Inuyasha shook his head. Sango asked, "Then why are you so nervous?"

"Something just doesn't feel right. Maybe it's instinct, but I just feel like Naraku is near, and that Kagome is in more danger than before. I think I'm going to send Kagome back to her time for awhile, at least until this feeling goes away."

"That could be a very long time, Inuyasha. I don't think this fear of yours will ever go away," Sango stated.

Kirara meowed in agreement. Inuyasha clutched the Tetsusaiga tighter. "What is it, Inuyasha?"

"It's gotten worse. I feel like my chest is going to explode! Argh, this is too much for me to take!" He slammed his fist into the ground.

The wind began blowing north again, and he picked up something in an instant. His heart dropped into his stomach as he recognized it.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome's fearful voice rang out from the hut and echoed back on the mountains, so terrifying it could have shattered them to pieces.

The light from Inuyasha's eyes faded completely and he sprang from his spot in an instant. Mid-leap, he unsheathed Tetsusaiga and raised it up high. In mere moments, he collided with the rooftop of the hut, breaking straight through it. "Kagome!"

The hanyou landed on the floor across the room and glared at his enemy who now held Kagome in front of him as a shield. Inuyasha growled and rage consumed his every part once more. Seeing his hands on her skin made intense heat rise to his face instantly. But he stayed put. He couldn't attack when Kagome was in the way. "You bastard! You unfeeling lowlife! Let her go now or I'LL TEAR YOU LIMB FROM LIMB!"

The others came into the room too, and prepared themselves for battle, and revenge. As Naraku saw them come in, he lifted a blade to the girl's neck to prevent them from coming any closer. Kirara made ready to leap instantly, but Sango held her back quickly. The knife pressed onto Kagome's skin just enough to draw a drop of blood. In response to the smell of it, Inuyasha ground his teeth loudly in anger. Kagome stopped struggling against Naraku at the contact of the blade. Any move and she could be killed immediately. Naraku spoke, "Oh, you always insist on ruining the fun, don't you? Tsk tsk, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha growled loudly, "Bastard! If you lay so much as another finger on her, I swear you will be ripped to pieces!"

"Oh, don't get too angry, Inuyasha. We all know what happens when you get angry. Even Tetsusaiga can't control you anymore. Even now I see it is barely holding your sanity intact. Jujuju, you really want to kill me! How delightful to see your face!" Naraku egged Inuyasha on.

"What do you want with Kagome?" Inuyasha asked angrily, his fingers itching to strangle that pale neck.

"Wouldn't you like to know."

Kagome whimpered as she thought of what he might have been planning. She had a bad feeling that she knew what it was. Inuyasha pointed his sword towards Naraku and commanded him once again, "Let her go!"

Much to everyone's surprise, this time Naraku dropped the knife and released his hold on her, allowing her to run to the safety of her friends. She disappeared behind the Sango and Miroku. Miroku looked shocked, 'Did Naraku just let Kagome go? Just like that? What is he up to?'

Inuyasha noticed as well, and he looked over Naraku critically, trying to figure out what the catch was. "What the fuck are you pulling?"

Naraku didn't answer, but Inuyasha didn't need him to. "Keh! I guess you'll be dead anyway."

In an instant, Inuyasha leapt for his enemy, but he jumped out of the way and out through the hole in the roof. Inuyasha saw him trying to escape and he flew after him, "Bastard! Come back here!"

Naraku smiled as he hovered in the air, "Jujuju! What's wrong, Inuyasha? Upset that I had such a good time with your precious woman!"

Inuyasha growled hard and deep at this statement, allowing anger to lace the vibrations in his throat. He radiated of fury, and it was true what Naraku had said. Tetsusaiga was only able to keep Inuyasha from transforming. The hanyou's knuckles turned white beneath his grasp. The look in his eyes possessed an unnatural hue of amber, which engulfed everything he looked at into flames. The anger encourages Naraku to continue, "Oh yes, that must be it. Shame you couldn't do anything to protect her. She was truly pitiful. Shall I describe it for you, Inuyasha?"

"SHIN'NE!" Inuyasha screamed.

The yellow light of the Kaze no Kizu charged towards Naraku, who again was just a little too quick for the hanyou's movements, and the light faded away into nothingness. Inuyasha continued to charge, and continued to miss. The others looked on from below. Inuyasha waved his sword in all directions to cut down his enemy, and he panted for breath with every miss. As this continued, Sango noticed something as she watched, "Wait a minute! Something's not right. Naraku's not fighting back!"

"You noticed too?" Miroku came up behind her and looked on, "I can't figure out why either. Seems like all he's trying to do is get Inuyasha angry. But why? How would that serve him?"

Kagome thought to herself, 'Naraku… he talked about impregnating me. Perhaps that is what he was planning, but why would he want to do that? And even so, why would he waste his time just making Inuyasha angry instead of escaping?'

Naraku continued to dodge the hanyou's every attack, until finally the frustration was getting to him, and Inuyasha could feel his youkai blood begging to be unleashed. Tetsusaiga was growing tired in his grasp. It was practically using all it's power just to keep him a hanyou, but it began to falter. He was about ready to let the youkai blood consume him as he charged once more, but he saw Naraku smirk one last time and then disappear into thin air, leaving his coat in his wake. Inuyasha collided with his coat instead and ripped it apart with his blade. He landed safely on the ground, followed by the shreds of cloth. He pounded them into the dirt, "Damnit! What the hell are you after, Naraku?"

To be continued…

**Not a tremendous amount of fluff, but a lot of dialogue and info to deal with in this chapter, so I hope you'll forgive. Please respond and I'll add more to this fun twist… Tehehe!**


	8. Ch 8: Let Go

**Uuuuummmm… Weird. Nothing to say… except maybe that I love you all uber much for responding! **

Chapter 8: Let Go

With enough silence and concentration, one can actually feel the heart thumping beneath their chest. Emotions intertwine around it, making it's every movement a part of the mind. The feel of it can be so strong at times that one could swear to have actually heard it. The hanyou could see his chest make small jumps with every beat, and his sensitive ears tried his patience with an echoing boom. For years, he had never really bothered to listen to his heart. He realized now why that was. He didn't like acknowledging fear, especially his own. However, his heart was a constant reminder of every powerful emotion within him.

Inuyasha kneeled to the ground once again as he sniffed for any signs of Naraku. After taking in many whiffs, he growled in frustration and curled his fingers into the soft dirt. There was no track of that bastard. An exhausted Miroku came running up to him, and took a moment to catch his breath. "Would you… just… hold on… for a second?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Would you hurry up?"

He crawled on the ground, trying in earnest to locate the scent. Miroku sighed, "Inuyasha, you've searched everywhere for the past four days. Maybe we should be getting back to the campsite."

Inuyasha shook his head. Although he didn't like leaving Kagome's side, at least Sango and Kirara were there to protect her if something were to happen. He had business to attend to. Besides, if his guess was right, there would not be another attack, not for another month. He sighed hard. Kagome didn't tell him what she suspected, but he knew he was wondering the same thing. Her changes in smell didn't go unnoticed by him. He had sent her home once before on such an occasion when he had become fearful of what could happen in her state, but that stubborn girl was hard to keep away from feudal Japan when there wasn't school to worry about. Such a strategy proved useless.

Miroku eyed the hanyou in curiosity, "Inuyasha, you've been acting strange. I mean, stranger than usual. What's going on?"

"None of your damn business," Inuyasha snapped at the monk.

That shut the monk up. When it came to Naraku, Miroku had to assume that Inuyasha was trying to do it his way, and God help anyone who would try to stop him from doing so. Giving up on getting through to him, Miroku decided to return to the camp. The exhaustion was getting to him. Inuyasha continued sniffing, 'Please, just let me be wrong about this.'

Back on the hill by the hut, Kirara frolicked over to where Sango and Kagome were sitting, and hopped onto the exterminator's lap. She was graciously rewarded with pets, and was quite content with life, but even as an animal, she could still sense the tension in the air. She looked at her owner imploringly for answers, and the humans couldn't help but love that concerned look on Kirara's face. Kagome patted Kirara on the head, "What a beautiful girl you are? I wonder if you would have liked Buyo."

"Who's that?" Sango asked.

"My cat. Ha, Souta's probably spoiling him with chocolate again. Next time I get back, I bet that fat cat won't even be able to walk…" Kagome laughed, but she then stopped short.

The smile escaped from her face and she turned to look at the clouds that were coming from over the horizon far away. Up there, she had a whole view of the valley. She couldn't help but imagine Tokyo when she looked upon all the open space. She knew exactly where that hill would be in her own time, and she could practically imagine a map of where her school was, and all the places she had loved. Thoughts of her favorite places gave way to thoughts of her favorite people. Her family, her friends… they had no idea what she had been through. She had gone back once since the incident, but had barely any time there. As friends she felt that she should be part of their lives, and she wondered what they were up to.

She didn't want her friends to worry about her. She didn't want them to know what happened. Deep down, she knew that they would have wanted to know, and to help her through it, but still the idea of discussing it gave her chills. Regardless of what would be said, she just needed to be with the people she loved. Sango noticed her sadness, "Kagome-chan?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Sango-chan. I was just thinking."

"About your time?" She asked in affectionate concern.

"Yeah. I miss my family and friends very much."

"Perhaps you should go back for a while," Sango suggested.

Kagome shook her head, "Oh no. I couldn't possibly do that. I'm sure Inuyasha would have a fit about it, and I have to stay behind to make sure he doesn't do something crazy… and as much as I hate to not tell them everything that happens in my life, I don't want them to know what happened. I don't think I can face them yet."

Kagome brought her knees up to her chin in fear of the thought. She didn't know if she would ever be ready for that. An image of herself breaking down before them always passed her mind. Sango said, "Kagome, you know that they will love you no matter what. And they would want to be there for you."

"I know," Kagome responded solemnly, knowing this battle couldn't be won.

Sango placed a hand on her friend's shoulder, causing the miko to look up at her again. She spoke, "I can imagine this whole thing has been very hard for you. I just hope you realize that it will help to have the people who care about you near."

Kagome nodded and smiled weakly. Yes, what she really needed was to be with the people she loved. Her thoughts reverted to a certain hanyou, who she hadn't seen in quite a while. He had been off training, and looking for any clues nearby that could lead him to Naraku. He swore to Kagome that Naraku would pay for what he did. She wanted Naraku to pay too, but she also wanted something else much more. "I just wish Inuyasha could see that," she remarked, "He is so insistent on killing Naraku immediately, but I do wish he could come back here and be with me instead."

Sango eyed her curiously, "You can't possibly tell me that you don't want revenge too."

"No, I do want revenge. More than you'll ever know, but… revenge alone will do nothing. Revenge doesn't accomplish anything, except affirming that something won't happen again. Revenge isn't going to take away the pain. What's going to help me heal is having Inuyasha by my side."

"It's just because he's worried," Sango shrugged it off, "He wants to keep you safe. We all do."

"Yeah, but sometimes I worry about him. As much as I appreciate him doing this for me, I don't want anything bad to happen to him in the process, and I don't want him to think that he's responsible for everything that happened. I think he still blames himself. The fact of the matter is that we aren't prepared to face Naraku yet. We need time, and I couldn't bear it if something happened to anyone because of me."

Sometimes Sango couldn't believe Kagome's strength. She had been raped once, and not four days prior, the attempt had been made again. And yet there she was, insisting on staying by Inuyasha's side, needing him to help her through it. The exterminator sure felt like throwing her boomerang at the hanyou when he returned. Despite her appearance, Sango knew that her friend was in a lot of pain, but she was trying to keep a grip on herself for the team. That was the Kagome way… to always think of others. She could sense the miko's guilt and she spoke up, "Kagome… this wasn't your fault. You know that, right?"

Kagome looked deep into the eyes of her friend, seeing the concern there. How grateful she was that someone who cared for her was there by her side. Kagome rubbed Kirara's head, "I know. Don't worry. I'll be fine. I just need time."

"You say that, but I sense that your feelings are different. Are you just saying this because you think it's what we want to hear?" Sango asked.

"No!" Kagome looked somewhat insulted, but her face softened and she bowed her head forward, "… and yes."

Sango leaned over to embrace her fallen friend. Kagome couldn't help the sobs from escaping her. As strong as she was, she couldn't hold in these feelings forever. At least she had Sango around. Finally she was able to let go of all the sorrow she felt. Sango tried her best to comfort the girl, "I'm so sorry you had to go through that... and that Inuyasha, he's so clueless. I'll give him a piece of my mind when he gets back."

Kagome shook her head against her shoulder, "No, please don't. I don't want him to worry about me. It's okay. There are more important things right now."

Sango reluctantly nodded, not wanting to leave it alone, but knowing this was something between her friend and Inuyasha. Kagome was so grateful for Sango's support, but her thoughts continued to linger over to the memories… and Inuyasha. She loved him with all her heart, but she was so sure that he would feel crushed if she was sobbing like this with him. It would only upset him more. Why couldn't he understand that she needed him so badly? Right now, she didn't want to think about Naraku or revenge. She just wanted Inuyasha, to comfort her, to make her feel safe, to make her feel worthwhile. Kirara helped ease her tears by rubbing affectionately against the miko's leg. Kagome smiled at the neko-youkai. She pulled out of Sango's embrace and let the cat take its place in her lap. "Thank you for being here, Sango-chan, and you too Kirara. I guess I really needed to let go of what I was feeling."

She sniffled a bit and wiped the wetness from her cheeks. Sango smiled sweetly, "Anytime. We'll always be here if you need anything. Remember that."

Kagome stood up and made her way back to the hut. It was a bit early for dinner, but she just needed to do something to get her mind off Inuyasha and Naraku. Inuyasha had laid out some fish to be cooked, so she decided to get started on that so the food would be ready when he returned. Even if he didn't much like her cooking, he still needed nourishment after all. Kirara came in shortly after her, wanting to keep the girl company. She could still sense the girl's sadness. If there was one thing she knew for sure, it was that humans couldn't resist the cute and fluffy. Good thing she happened to be just that. As adorably as possible, she made her way next to Kagome, who was making preparations, and she poked a bit at the garlic salt, causing the jar to tip over. The contents spilled onto the neko-youkai's nose, which made her sneeze. Her theory was right on the mark, for Kagome began to giggle at the kitty's curiosity. Now a little disgruntled at the uncomfortable tingling in her nose, Kirara curled up in the corner closest to Kagome. Kagome inwardly smiled, 'I will always have people here to care for me, won't I… Inuyasha…'

Sango leaned back on her hands as she tried to take in as much sun as she could before it would fade away behind the storm clouds in the distance. The outside of the storm looked peaceful from where she sat, maybe because it was still so far away. She knew, however, that within that storm a hurricane would soon be awakened. They would need to seek better shelter before the day ended. Rumor had it that locals had started taking refuge in the caves in the mountains, so perhaps they would go there as well.

Even the danger of the oncoming hurricane didn't jostle the exterminator of her troubles. Somehow the near danger seemed nothing compared to her worry for Kagome. She loved Kagome like a sister, and the idea that she was taken advantage of made her sick. She knew there was nothing she could have done to stop it, but that wouldn't stop her from at least trying to make things better for her friend. Kagome was so strong and she was trying to not show how vulnerable she was feeling, but Sango felt it. Lingering in her eyes and her smile there was suffering, and something else she hated to see: guilt. As hard as Sango tried to understand, she just couldn't comprehend how Kagome could feel guilty about what happened. But it was definitely there. In a way that she couldn't describe, she sensed that there was a loss in confidence and in worth. Kagome never said anything, of course, but Sango knew it, and she hated it.

Sango wanted to help her friend, and while she had managed to be there for Kagome during an emotional moment, she knew there were more emotions still locked up inside. Many of them emotions that concerned Inuyasha, and only he could set them free. She wrinkled her brow as she thought of that baka of a hanyou. Kagome needed him more than ever, and he wasn't there. He didn't even realize that he was actually adding to her pain by being away. Inuyasha… he felt such a sense of responsibility for Kagome's well-being, but he had become blinded to her true needs. Somehow he refused to accept the worth of his support and love. Sango was sure that in his own foolishness, he was slowly breaking Kagome's heart. She couldn't stand for that. He had to see just what this was doing to her.

Inuyasha walked slower than usual up the hill to the hut, still recovering from training and searching non-stop. He somehow had managed to scour most of the valley in the past few days, both looking out for clues of Naraku, training, and along the way looking for a safe place to stay when the hurricane arrived. Physically, he was spent, but there was still much to be done. There was still a section of land he hadn't searched yet. He knew the chances of Naraku being in the valley at that moment were slim, but after Kagome was almost attacked again, he couldn't afford to take any chances.

When Sango saw him coming, she rose from her spot and shouted, "Where in the hell have you been, Inuyasha?"

"Just training, and searching for Naraku. So what?" Inuyasha responded, not even noticing her angry flushed cheeks.

"You shouldn't have gone so far away for so long," Sango criticized.

"I was only gone for a few hours. I'll be going out again in just a minute .I just need to quickly get something to eat," Inuyasha said, and he walked past her.

Sango clenched her fists and closed her eyes. Could he not even see how angry she was? She called, "If you go in there, I'm not letting you back out again."

At this, Inuyasha stopped and turned to look at Sango. Her back was turned towards him so he couldn't see her facial expressions, but he could feel anger radiating from her. "What's your problem?"

"Argh! That is so typical of you," Sango turned around to glare at him, "You really are clueless."

"What in the hell did I do?" Inuyasha asked defensively.

Sango closed her eyes, trying to gain control over her anger. She promised Kagome she wouldn't spill the secret to him. If anyone had to do it, it was Kagome. Inuyasha wouldn't believe it, unless he heard it from Kagome for himself. Once she was satisfied that she had calmed down, she gently said, "Look… I suggest that you take a good look at what's really going on here, cause if you don't, it will only bring more pain to Kagome."

"Did something happen, Sango?" Inuyasha asked in worry.

"Go in to see her, Inuyasha. You're the only one who can fix the hole in her heart," Sango said, and she walked away again.

Inuyasha cocked his head. What was Sango talking about? Kagome was fine, right… or at least she would be, once he got rid of Naraku. Inuyasha looked back at his female comrade in disgust. It wasn't like anyone else was helping to track down Naraku. Why was it that he was the only one who seemed to care about making that bastard pay for what he did? Some friends they had. Well, at least he could do something to save her. Even so, he decided to see what was going on, and walked to the hut.

To be continued…

**Pout. I want more of my fluff back. Hope this chapter wasn't a disappointment, but it does have some important info. Next chapter is fluffy though, so stay tuned. **

**orangepencils: **Yeah, Naraku's an ass. You'll find out why he wants to soon enough. Mmm, fish… (hugs)

**kenshinluvr: **Glad it turned out okay, cause I was worried. Thanks. (hugs)

**Mikkasura: **I hate Naraku too, which is why I made him so evil. Glad you like it. UK, awesomeness! You'll have to share some British slang with me so I can confuse one of my friends. (hugs)

**kawaiigirl-77: **It just makes me so happy when so many people respond, so it isn't a burden at all to update everyday. I'll still praying it can stay that way, what with finals next week and all. Glad you like it. (hugs)

**InuyashaKougaLover: **Jujuju was a type-o. I've seen a lot of other fics saying that Naraku's laugh is 'kukuku' (although I guess that must be in the English version cause I don't hear that in the Japanese). So it was supposed to be 'kukuku' but I had just gotten out of linguistics class where the phonetic symbol for an 'h' sound is j, and I guess I just wanted it to be 'huhuhu'… hm, did that make any sense at all? Oh, and Shin'ne supposedly means "die" in Japanese. (hugs)

**Zoey: **You'll just have to stay tuned. Haha, but the fact that I'm a hopeless romantic should be a pretty good hint… unless I change my mind. Ooh, I'm evil. (hugs)

**Liknn: **Hurray, I'm finally cool! Hahaha! Hurray for drama geeks! (hugs)

**Jenn-silent breed: **Oh dear, torture? Hm, is that good or bad? Either way, I'll update soon, because I'm feeling so loved with this fic. (hugs)

**Marilyn: **I'm such a hopeless romantic; I don't think I could ever go without all that lovey-dovey stuff. Glad you appreciate it. (hugs)

**inuyasha4ever1: **I'm glad you're so enthused about it. (hugs)

**sitekicky: **#1! happy tear. Wow! I am soooo happy that you feel that way! It really makes my day to hear that my stuff is appreciated. (hugs)

**SlummyRedDragon: **Glad it turned out okay, cause I was worried. (hugs)

**HorridlyTruthful25: **I can be quite forgetful, so I probably wouldn't even notice. Even if I did, I never get tired of the responses, no matter what. (hugs)

**Yuukyou-chan: **To have my work appreciated means so much to me. Thanks. (hugs)

**Katie: **Hm, as the outline looks right now, I'm about half way through the story. Sorry it won't end so soon, but it will be fun. Or a least it will be fun for me to write it. (hugs)

**TotallyLost: **Addition, eh? Romance is better than coffee. Glad you love it. (hugs)

**Shadow Kitsune67: **I'm hoping I'll be able to update on a daily basis. I have finals next week too, hope I can still make the daily deadline. Kia, you used 'uber', my fav word . Yeah, it was supposed to be 'kukuku', but I wanted it to be a 'huhuhu', and I had just returned from linguistics class where phonetically, an 'h' sound is written as j, so it became 'jujuju'… wow, I hope that didn't totally throw you off. (hugs)


	9. Ch 9: Tears

**Yeah! Two chapters in one day! It's just cause I am leaving in a week to go to Spain for a while, so I wanna be sure I can finish this before I leave… and I'm disappointed with my last chapter, so I wanna make up for it! Okay everyone, enjoy and respond!**

Chapter 9: Tears

The girl from the future could just make out the clouds looming in the distance. They seemed menacing, as if they held a secret they could never allow to pass mortal ears. With such powers, who knew of the corruption it was withholding? Weather was such a fickle thing, it could turn on you in an instant. The ever-changing winds blew throughout eternity as a symbol of life's movement and unpredictability. Kagome never would have guessed that she would end up 500 years in the past. Yet here she was, loving it and yet suffering. She couldn't help but feel proud of herself for having a hand in stopping a great evil from destroying the world, and for carrying the great burden of what had happened. Childhood was lost forever to the girl who had not yet come of age for adulthood. Forced into adulthood she was by a cruel, and yet loving fate… loving, in that it gave her Inuyasha.

Kagome didn't notice as the door curtains moved back, and a very tired Inuyasha walked in. Dried mud lie in small patches on his clothes and face, and his hair was slightly damp with sweat. The hanyou had been out searching and training for the past few hours, and it had been a trying task. At the smell of fish, he was most anxious to dig in, but seeing how hard she was working to prepare the meal, he decided to hold off. After all, he had to find out what Sango was talking about. He just stared at her for a while, wondering why she hadn't noticed him yet. He cleared his throat loudly for her to hear. She looked up and smiled, "Oh, hey Inuyasha. Don't worry, dinner will be ready soon."

She immediately resumed cooking, as if he wasn't there. Inuyasha cocked his head and his ear tweaked in annoyance. She had barely even acknowledged him. No kiss; no embrace. That wasn't like her at all. She walked passed him a few times, collecting firewood and various ingredients here and there. She squatted by the fire and placed the logs underneath. Her black hair glimmered in the flame of the fire. The hot embers danced outward as the fire was encouraged to grow with her sweet breath. Orange beams of light reflected off her light skin, which made her appear to him as a siren. He found himself lost in the beauty of her, and a small smile began to curl on his lips. What had Sango been getting at? Kagome seemed fine. She was even humming. She had seemed a little uneasy lately, but nothing Inuyasha couldn't solve. Soon, Kagome would be free from that bastard Naraku. As of right now, she was safe, and she was happy… wasn't she? When she finally stepped away from the fire, he noticed something that made his heart drop into the pit of his stomach… her face was red, and she had… those were tears.

His lips slightly parted as a breath of worry escaped him. "You are crying," he quietly said, and the very words seemed to dishonor her.

She didn't hear him, or at least she pretended not to hear him. He saw her take in a hasty breath, and knew she was trying to hold back tears, but was unable to stop a few from flowing onto her cheeks. 'Oh God, it can't be. Sango… she was saying it was me, wasn't she? That I was the one causing Kagome pain? Please no.'

He came towards her, speaking louder this time, "You are crying."

She looked away from him and made herself appear busy with the food. She tried to wipe away the evidence on her face and put on a fake grin. "Don't be silly, Inuyasha. What would I have to cry about?"

She closed her eyes. What a stupid thing for her to say. Kagome knew she had every reason to cry, but she couldn't now. Not in front of Inuyasha, or he would feel worse. There was no need for her to drag him into her problems and needs. Perhaps he needed space from it all… from her. Such thoughts caused more tears to form around the rim of her eyes, and she refused to let them fall, but instead wiped them away before they could descend. Inuyasha looked at her with pity and worry, "Kagome…"

"Excuse me, Inuyasha. Unless you're here to help, you can just go outside and I'll call you when it's ready, okay? There's no reason for you to stay here," Kagome's voice cracked with the last sentence.

There was no way in hell that Inuyasha was going to leave when she was like this. When she walked by him again, he grabbed onto her arm to hold her back. "You are crying!" He said loudly.

"I told you, I am not crying!" Kagome started to yell at him, "Now go outside!"

Two tears slipped past her eyes and landed on her cheeks. Inuyasha said, "Yes you are. I can see them right there on your cheeks."

Kagome quickly wiped them away, "Baka! You're just seeing things!"

Kagome was getting rather defensive, and Inuyasha stepped in front of her path, "You have to talk to me. What's wrong?"

Kagome was getting visibly irritable, "Nothing's wrong, Inuyasha! Now, just go outside until the food is ready."

Kagome pointed to the door as she commanded him. Inuyasha shook his head fiercely. "No! You have to tell me what's wrong!"

She pushed past him angrily, "I have a lot of preparing to do."

Inuyasha yelled, "Baka! I can't help you if you won't tell me why you were crying!"

Kagome turned towards him and pushed against him as she yelled, "I told you! I am… not… crying!"

The power in Kagome's voice could have brought Inuyasha to his knees. He saw her bang against him, in a weak attempt to move him, and her hands were shaking. He took them in his own hands, and panic started to overwhelm him. The tears were now freely flowing from her eyes. She was losing the battle against her heart.

She turned away from him and out of his grasp, trying desperately not to lose control of herself. As she cut into the vegetables with a knife, her hands were shaking so much she could barely hold the knife steady. Her own tears landed in front of her, and she bit her lip hard, forbidding herself to show weakness. Inuyasha's breath began to shake as well when he looked upon his beloved one in such a state. It frightened him more than any youkai ever could. "Kagome, stop…"

"I have a lot to do Inuyasha. I still have to prepare the vegetables. I need to… I need to separate the fish, I need to make more of that sushi that Shippou loves so much," Kagome's weak voice was cracking, but she was trying in earnest to smile.

Inuyasha couldn't take this anymore. He grabbed onto her hand to stop her from cutting. "Stop it, Kagome!"

She wouldn't look at him. She forced her hand away from him, moved to her bag, and started rummaging through it. Kagome continued to ramble hysterically, "But I can make those noodles that you love Inuyasha. I know you'd like that. I'll make that if you don't want the fish. I just… need to find it. Oh God, it isn't here… but I know I brought it with me… Don't worry Inuyasha. I'll find it."

Inuyasha grabbed onto her arms, stopping her from searching. Tears were on the verge of breaking from him as well. "Stop it," he said more forcefully.

She freed her arms once again from him and kept looking, and at this point was struggling just to keep her breath steady, "No… it's okay. I'll find it! I…I'll find it! I'll… make it for you."

Inuyasha refused to give up. He grabbed onto her tightly, pulling her away from her search, and brought her into a deep embrace. For a few moments, she struggled to get free, but he simply refused to let her go this time. She pounded against him with her fists and pushed against him, but his heart simply refused to break free of her contact. He shut his eyes tightly and grimaced, as if he could strengthen his hold on her by doing so, as if he could absorb her pain. Kagome shook lightly against the man she loved. This sadness… this guilt… it was too much for her. Finally she relaxed into him and let herself cry out loud. Inuyasha rocked with her slowly, and reigned kisses on her hair and forehead. He placed his cheek on top of her hair and nuzzled it against her affectionately. Kagome continued, "But I know you love those noodles, Inuyasha. I'll make them for you, okay?"

Inuyasha shook his head and buried his face into her hair. "I don't need them," he whispered.

"You're so stubborn! I said I'll make them for you!"

"Baka! I don't mean your stupid noodles!" Inuyasha yelled, and his voice cracked.

This wasn't justice… this was… this was insanity. Hopelessness engulfed the hanyou. His beloved one was in pain, and it had been eating away at her all this time. Had she been hiding this pain from him all along so he wouldn't worry? "Baka." He whispered.

Kagome clutched his haori between her fingers and buried her face deeper, thereby muffling her cries. Every ounce of strength seemed to explode from her body. The pain was unbearable. She could smell the salt in her own tears, which was mixed with the smell of Inuyasha's clothes and the mud. Time and time again had she cried with him, but now she was plagued with something she was sure would never leave her. She could cry forever as she was. But he was there… Inuyasha was there by her side once more. Despite her fear, she suddenly felt a wave of relief sweep over her. She wouldn't hold back anymore. Her body ached to cry and release the anguish.

Inuyasha felt her weakness and slid down to a sitting position on the floor with her. She lay in his lap as he cradled her close to his heart. He wouldn't stop her tears now. As much as he hated it, she just had to let it all out, and God help him, he would be there for her. They didn't say a word to each other, but the promises of love were still there, stronger than ever, even in silence. Inuyasha gazed off into space, lost in concern and his own self-loathing. One clawed hand ran through her long dark hair, feeling the smoothness that was his Kagome. He smoothed over the side of her face with the back of his fingers, encouraging the message to break through. He kept his cheek nuzzled against her, and willed that somehow his love could shake her loose of this agony. His love… it just wasn't enough to save her, was it? All the power in the world he felt for this woman and it could never ease her suffering. It made him sick. It made him feel like a failure… exactly what Kagome wouldn't have wanted him to do, and he knew it. All the same, he squeezed his eyes tighter, 'Damn you, Naraku. Damn you.'

Her cries faded away with time, leaving the peace that Inuyasha was hoping for. When her breaths became completely steady and harmonious, he knew she had fallen asleep. It was just as well. She was probably exhausted from all the crying. Tears drenched the hanyou's haori, and he was amazed that someone could cry so much in one sitting. He kept her in his embrace though to further assure her of his presence and his love. That he would always be there with her to help her through this.

His lips pressed against her forehead, and refused to let go. He thought, 'This can't go on much longer. I don't know how much more of this Kagome can take. I have to do something to end this battle. Her pain is eating me alive. I know she doesn't want me to worry, but how can't I when she is so vulnerable? I am responsible for her safety, and I won't see the day when I fail her again.'

Thunder clapped outside. He looked up momentarily. The storm was still far away, but it was approaching, and would be there perhaps in another few hours. He eyed the one sleeping in his arms and he nodded his head knowingly. 'I will ease you pain tonight, my Kagome. I will keep you safe from harm, and I will take down that bastard that did this to you. You won't have to worry anymore. I will end it all tonight.'

To be continued…

**Argh! Inuyasha no baka! But I can totally see him doing that, he's so stubborn and dense. But he'll figure it out eventually, so don't worry. Okay well, I hope this one was more enjoyable than the last. Forgive me? … please… Was it better this time?**


	10. Ch 10: For Her Sake

**((((IMPORTANT)))): I added two chapters yesterday, so be sure to read them both before this one.**

Chapter 10: For Her Sake

Sunset was fast approaching the valley. Not that it mattered; the storm would hinder any light from their sight in no time at all. They might as well be in complete darkness. This is why darkness has always been so feared. There is no way to tell just what might be a few feet in front of you, lurking in the shadows. Even in the most blinding light, shadows still exist, no matter what. But even in eternal shadow, the hanyou hoped to bring lightened hope to the heart of his Kagome. Even in endless shadow, there can always be a light to guide the way through the danger.

Inuyasha carried the sleeping girl into the other room and set her down onto the futon. Her hands were still wrapped tightly around his haori, out of fear. He sighed. She wasn't going to be at all happy with him when she found out what he was planning. But he had to do it. He refused to let her get close to the danger that awaited at the end of his journey. As an unconscious prayer, he hoped that she would forgive him, and realize it was a labor of love. Her happiness, her safety… that was all that mattered to him now. It couldn't wait any longer.

He pried her hands off his haori and brought them away, but as he did, the fingers grazed his rosary, which make a clacking sound in response. He looked down at it. 'Shit. I'll never be able to do this if I get sat. But how can I get it off if only Kagome can do it?'

Thinking for a moment, the hanyou found his solution. He brought her hands up to the necklace and ran the under part of her fingers along the beads. As a reflex, she grabbed onto them tightly. Just what Inuyasha was hoping for. He guided her hands upward, taking the beads with her. The necklace slipped off of his head. 'Why didn't I try that before?' he wondered.

He wrapped the rosary up and placed it in a hidden spot on the other side of the room. One more virtuous kiss he placed on her forehead, and he smiled sadly, 'She isn't gonna be happy one bit.'

The monk's snores were loud enough for Inuyasha to follow without a scent at all. He sighed in annoyance. With a noise like that, it was a wonder they hadn't been tracked down yet by a youkai. When he found Miroku, he was perched against a tree trunk with his head bowed forward, fast asleep. His staff was still held close to him, a habit that he had developed after so many battles. A few leaves had managed to drop from the tree and land perfectly on his head, as if in jest. Inuyasha pushed him on the stomach with his foot, causing the monk to fall over into the dirt. He woke immediately and clenched his shaft tightly in preparation to attack, but when he saw who it was he relaxed a bit, "Huh? Wha… what is it, Inuyasha?"

"Go get Sango and Shippou. I have a job for you," the hanyou replied.

Miroku eyed him curiously, suspecting something dangerous, "What kind of job?"

Inuyasha flexed his claws impatiently, "You'll do what I say, monk!"

Miroku nodded quickly and scrambled to his feet to find the others. Inuyasha took the time to lock down everything he could for when the hurricane arrived. He could sense it loaming nearby, and they would have to move quickly to get past it. As long as he could rely on the other's powers, he had hope for his plan. There was more than just the battle to worry about. This hurricane also brought into worry that which connected him and Kagome: the well. Once he was sure he had everything in place, he returned to retrieve Kagome, and he scooped her into his arms. How grateful he was that she didn't wake at the movement. At least it would leave him some time to get to their destination.

When he emerged again, the others had arrived, looking concerned. Inuyasha walked past them, "Come on."

That unusual look on Inuyasha's face was never a good sign. It was that look of blind determination that always got them into trouble. Shippou jumped onto Inuyasha's shoulder, "Um, Inuyasha? Shouldn't we be going that way… like away from the hurricane?"

"No. We are going to the well," Inuyasha replied somewhat solemnly, and with good reason, for he was sure he would get a bad response.

The kitsune confirmed this, "What? Inuyasha, why? Are you dumping her?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and shrugged him off his shoulder, "No, you stupid runt. I'm just sending her back there until I take care of something. Besides, she'd be better off since there's a storm coming."

Sango looked at the ground as she walked, "Yeah, but she would want to be with us to make sure we were okay."

Inuyasha nodded, "That's true, but she'll just have to put that aside for now. After everything that's happened, this is how it's gonna be whether she wants it or not."

"Are you going with her, Inuyasha?" The exterminator asked, "You know you should still be with her."

Inuyasha bowed his head and held Kagome closer, "No… I can't. I have to find Naraku and defeat him alone."

The others stopped and cried in unison, "What!"

Sango didn't wait for a response, "Are you crazy Inuyasha! Tonight of all nights! This is no time for a battle. A hurricane is about to come. And why would you battle alone if we're here?"

Inuyasha looked over his shoulder at them, "You're going to protect Kagome."

"Huh?" Shippou pondered, "How can we do that if we can't go through the well?"

They didn't get a response, because Inuyasha let out a yelp of pain as he was struck in the head by none other than Kagome. She had awoken. "Put me down this instant, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha sighed. Now he was in for it, but he continued walking regardless. "Inuyasha, I said put me down! I heard what you said and I'm not going. Do you honestly think I would leave you in the middle of a hurricane? And you're gonna go off to fight Naraku now? Inuyasha, you know you're not ready to fight him yet. We need more time to prepare."

"There isn't more time," Inuyasha said, and he thought, 'I won't see you suffer one more day.'

Kagome hit him on the head again and glared at him, "You are so blind and stubborn! Put me down!"

He just glared back and kept on walking. She bonked him again. "Put me down!"

He wouldn't budge. She squirmed and squirmed, trying to break free, but he tightened his hold on her. When she started getting really rough, he threw her over his shoulder. She yelled, "Baka! You are such a stubborn ass. I'm sorry, but I have other plans. Osuwari!... Huh?"

Nothing happened. She repeated, "Osuwari… OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI!"

The others blinked rather curiously at this new revelation. Kagome was baffled, and she panted for breath in anger and frustration, "What is going on? Why won't you sit?"

Inuyasha answered candidly, "I had you take the necklace off when you were asleep."

Kagome gasped, "You bastard. How dare you take advantage of the situation! Damnit, Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha just sighed and kept on walking, despite Kagome's protests. They finally made it to the well, and the wind was already picking up. "We better get out of here soon," Miroku pointed out, "This hurricane is gonna be big. I don't think a human could survive it."

Kagome was still complaining, "Inuyasha, this is madness! Let me go right now or I won't forgive you. You hear me! I… I… I won't speak to you ever again!"

It was a lie and they both knew it. He sat her down on the edge of the well, still kicking and screaming, and she looked at him angrily. "Baka! Baka! Baka! Do you honestly think you can do this alone?"

Inuyasha had to at least try to make her understand, "I can't put you through any more danger, Kagome."

"And what about your safety? Without help you will die." Kagome responded.

"Don't be ridiculous," Inuyasha replied, trapped in his own pride, "I have the Tetsusaiga. I can beat him, Kagome. I know it's early, but this has to be done."

"No it doesn't," she protested.

"Yes it does," he exclaimed, his nose pressed against hers as he glared at her.

"No it doesn't," she repeated.

"Yes it does," he repeated as well.

The others sighed as they saw the fight before them go back and forth between the two. It was just like old times. Inuyasha growled slightly, "If I use my Tetsusaiga, I will defeat him. Nothing can stop me, not even you. God, can't you have just a little faith in me?"

"This has nothing to do with faith, Inuyasha. This is called thinking. You should try it some time."

"Keh!"

"You are being irrational, Inuyasha-sama," a small voice called.

They all looked around. That was definitely Myouga. Sure enough, he appeared on Inuyasha's shoulder. Inuyasha turned his head away from the old flea, "Keh! What are you doing here, Myouga-jiji? I don't have time for your nonsense."

"Inuyasha-sama, you must not battle Naraku yet," Myouga commanded with a determined look.

"What? Why?" Inuyasha protested.

"I have just received new information. According to legend, Tetsusaiga's most ultimate power is the Bakuryuuha. However, Bakuryuuha alone isn't enough to defeat the power Naraku has gained from collecting such a great amount of shikon shards."

"Then I'll use Kongousouha and be done with it," Inuyasha shrugged the ordeal off.

Myouga spoke up, "No, that's not it. At first I thought so as well, but I have been informed of another legend. It has been prophesized that your Tetsusaiga will become unstoppable if the Bakuryuuha is used in a certain way."

"What way is that?" Sango asked.

"This I do not know. Supposedly, this strategy can only occur under extreme conditions. This trait was passed onto the sword by your father, but it has never been used, since your father died soon after passing it along. Inuyasha-sama, you must find what the secret is. With a power such as that, you could defeat Naraku. It is your destiny to destroy him with the Tetsusaiga, but there is still one more piece of the puzzle to be filled before that can happen," Myouga said.

Inuyasha flicked him off, sending him flying. He replied dryly, "Gee, thanks for the big help."

Kagome spoke up, "You see, Inuyasha? You just heard it for yourself. You can't go off and fight alone. I'm going with you!"

"No, you're not!" Inuyasha countered, "I'm going to send you back to your world until this is over!"

"And what will that do? Nothing!" she said.

"You'll be safe there, from Naraku and the hurricane."

Kagome now looked at him with pleading eyes rather than anger, and tears were starting to form. She took him into a hard embrace, "Inuyasha, please don't. I don't want to lose you."

Inuyasha's face softened at her sudden change in attitude. He'd rather have her loathe him than cry for him. He cradled her head in his hand, "You won't. I promise."

"Argh! You're so stubborn! I'm not going to leave you!" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha pulled away from the embrace and planted a hard kiss on her lips. Kagome opened her eyes wide at the touch, but her complaints soon stopped as she fell into it. He pulled back and placed his forehead against hers, "I love you."

With that, he pushed her off the edge and down into the well. He peered over the edge and watched her fade away into the darkness. He had thought his last glance of Kagome would be her looking very angry, but alas, the look he saw before she faded away was sad. He really would have preferred it if she was mad at him. It would have made things easier. Reaching quickly for a tree, he tore it off from the roots and shoved it into the well like he had once before so that she couldn't come back. "Inuyasha!" Shippou shouted and snarled.

Inuyasha dusted his hands off, and spoke to everyone, "You are going to guard the well while I'm gone."

They became wide-eyed. "What? Are you nuts? There's a hurricane coming!"

"Miroku, put up your strongest barrier around the well and keep everyone inside. You have to make sure the well doesn't get destroyed, or I'll lose the connection to Kagome's world," Inuyasha commanded.

He turned to Sango and Shippou, "Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid or pass out or anything like that. If anything happens to that well, I will not be so forgiving."

They nodded. Inuyasha looked away from them but spoke imploringly, "I'm counting on you guys. It took every ounce of hope I had to send her back when there was a possibility that the well could be destroyed by the storm. But I had to do it. Now I need you to make sure I don't lose her forever. Please… don't let me down."

They stood firm with a look of hopelessness, and sad heavy-hearted determination. Miroku kneeled onto the ground and took a scroll in between his hands and started praying. A ball of twinkling transparent light surrounded the group of comrades. Miroku spoke without opening his eyes or averting his attention, "This will be the strongest barrier I can produce. It should last long enough until the storm passes, and I will make sure that nothing breaks through."

Sango watched as the first drops of rain pelted against the shield. She watched Inuyasha step out of the path of the barrier and into the danger that was the wind, "So this is your true strength then, Inuyasha? Hmm, the kind you refused to show? I think that will be your greatest weapon of all."

To be continued…

**HOW TO TELL IF YOU'RE OBSESSED WITH INUYASHA…(I have em all)  
1. You add words and the names of characters to your computer dictionary so that it doesn't have that red line indicating misspelling, cuz it's annoying, but you leave Naraku out purposefully cause he doesn't deserve to be part of your dictionary.  
2. You regularly use phrases like 'Baka', 'Osuwari', and 'Kso' even if you don't know any Japanese in the least.  
3. You think Sesshoumaru is a sexy beast. (no pun intended )  
4. Those adorable ears can distract you from homework anytime and anywhere.  
5. You want to go to Japan to see the newest movie NOW!  
6. You contemplate the syntax and morphology of Japanese in order to better understand the true dialogue of an episode.  
7. You want to call your next cat Buyo.  
8. You necessarily watch only the Japanese versions with subtitles because you want it to be "authentic".  
9. You suddenly want to master archery.  
10. You watch the same scenes over and over again just to be sure you can see the love in their eyes or to think about what they're thinking at that moment.  
11. You transpose the music into a piano version only using your ears as guidance. (Yeah, go me!)  
12. You stay up till 3 in the morning finishing your latest fic chapter. **

**((((IMPORTANT)))): (kinda): Just a few responses , cause it is actually 3:14 in the morning and I am exhausted. (Hey, those are the numbers for pi… mmm, pie… ahh, stop rambling). But I'll return to responding to you all after this. I pinky swear. (pinky swearing)**

**kenshinluvr: **I totally agree. I think that the chapters after this will be a lot more captivating. There will also be another twist that will actually kinda pull everything together and make it all make sense, so stay tuned please. (hugs)  
**Mikkasura: **You must have a hell of a time dealing with Americans, who think that you all say 'pip pip' and 'cheerio' and 'spit spot' etc. I was informed that 'pip pip' is totally a myth. What's 'bangers and mash'? (hugs)  
**inuyasha4ever1: **Of course he will… he's Inuyasha! Inuyasha no baka! (hugs)  
**AnimePunk13: **The fluff will always… ALWAYS come back. (hugs)  
**TotallyLost: **I mentioned in Ch 6 that Kagome did a test at the doctor because she was 'in heat' right before that time, and unless I suddenly decide that the .1 chance of doctors being wrong on that subject actually pulls though, that option is pretty much kaput… hm, but who knows? Maybe? Oo, I'm so evil. There's a mention of the reason for why Naraku disappeared hidden within the chapter… Good luck finding it. (hugs)  
**fluffyrachel: **Yeah, quite depressing, but like I said in the summary, even the biggest tradegy can have a happy ending, so there is a light at the end of the tunnel, and I definitely won't let this story pass without plenty more romantic stuff. (hugs)  
**LanierShazar: **This is Inuyasha we're talking about. Of course he's gonna do something stupid. But we love him anyway, and it turns out okay in the end. (hugs)  
**To the rest of you, I LOVE YOU ALL TO PIECES! PLEASE RESPOND EVERYONE! (Hm, now it's 3:31… :( no more pi)**


	11. Ch 11: What is Human?

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: For best effect, listen to some dramatic music at the same time. I suggest Yoko Kanno's "Fish- the Silent Cruise", because that's what I was listening to when I wrote this.**

**Favorite chapter so far! Draaaaaaaaaaaaamatic! I'm very proud of this one because it used a lot of my heart and soul, so I hope you enjoy it. Fluff fluff fluff fluff fluff fluff fluff!**

**IMPORTANT: Italics mean that the dialogue is connected to voice, but not to body, so Sango's whole spiel is really audio background to Inuyasha's preparation.**

Chapter 11: What is Human?

Miroku sat in deep concentration of the barrier, which would keep out anything the hurricane could throw at them. His mind had separated into two parts. Most of him focused solely on the barrier, while the rest kept him breathing, his heart beating, and his ears open. This barrier was the strongest one he had. It was only to be used under the most extreme conditions, and although he couldn't help but be annoyed that his former master's most prized scroll was to be used to guard a simple well, he willingly made the sacrifice, along with his attention. Sango and Shippou stood over him, ready for anything that might happen. They stared out of the barrier at Inuyasha who now stood unharmed over the northern hill just ahead of them. There was no light left in the sky, and their only reference was the lightning that came every few seconds. As it struck to the north, a figure with long flowing hair and an oversized haori stood on the peak of the hill, not moving, but concentrating on something seemingly out of reach and out of mind.

He knew the hurricane would prove hazardous, but as a hanyou, he had at least moderate chance of surviving. Youkai didn't retreat due to unfavorable weather conditions. When all the world's inhabitants cowered before the height of the season's power, the youkai remained lords over everything they dared to defy. Even with a human heart, the young one on top of the hill possessed the strength and courage of a true demon.

Within a partially transparent blue sphere that served as protection, a female exterminator and a kitsune watched their lone leader staring into space, giving himself emotional preparation for the trial ahead of him… the last trial. An old flea-demon leaped onto the head of the kitsune and looked in pity at his former master's son, "But he needs to learn the secret move first. He has no idea what he's getting himself into. He knows not of the power Naraku has recently possessed…"

Sango spoke without looking away from Inuyasha, "You couldn't have stopped him."

"What?" The two small ones looked up at her, and she continued to speak seemingly from another world. As though her voice existed out of her body…

"… _Nothing is more naïve or fragile than the human heart, and yet in its weakness is its strength. Neither we, nor she could ever convince him to leave this be for another day, for that spirit that engulfs him will not allow it. It blinds him, yet gives him sight. Freezes him, yet gives him warmth. Forever a world of opposites conquers his heart…"_

Inuyasha took in some deep breaths in preparation for the journey and the fight. There would be no rest for him at the end of the road. Only more toil.

"… _What unholy night is this, that we may leave one friend to do battle alone while we guard the path to our other friend, his heart? Able to do nothing? All this time, Inuyasha has appeared to us as cold and selfish, unfeeling for the well-beings of man and youkai alike. He lived in our eyes as an outsider, seeking the Shikon no Tama to become a full-youkai so that he could become stronger. His soul became shattered at the loss of his old love, and who would have expected that her reincarnation would sew the pieces back together? Protection he gave to her, and soon, protection he gave to every righteous human being he ever encountered. What are we if not to protect those whom we love, but who are we if not to love those whom we protect?..."_

Water dripped carelessly down the threshold of his muscles, plunging coldness into his veins, and ever so slightly began to freeze over his blood. He shook the water from his clothes, knowing wholeheartedly that it would do nothing in the end. The hurricane was growing stronger by the second, and he couldn't hear anything but the horror of the storm invading his eardrums. In the very far distance, he could just make out the speck that was Naraku's new castle… the final destination. They had never planned to be going so soon to that place so forbidden, but had hoped with all their hearts that they would be ready when they arrived. Turned out that time for action came sooner than needed.

Inuyasha, the half-demon with more power than a full-demon, grasped the sheath of his sword Tetsusaiga, which he could tell was ready for battle. It hummed lightly to him, promising to stay strong for him, if Inuyasha stayed strong for it. Inuyasha inwardly nodded at this. "Tetsusaiga, I am counting on you, just as you are counting on me. We have seen so much battle together, and I have faith in you, but what about myself?"

"… _This curse and this blessing may lead him to his doom, and yet he follows his path without care for his future! We see now that he is not selfish or childlike, but a man with weakness and with strength! He has hidden it away from everyone, and yet one girl managed to heal his spirit, and make him give his love again, not just to one person, but everyone!..."_

Inuyasha reached under his haori and pulled out the locket Kagome had once given him. The pictures inside had been replaced with nicer ones from a Polaroid camera not too long before.

"…_Inuyasha, who started out fighting to become a full-demon, who started out in a fight for his own survival, now enters a realm in which his realities have changed just as the wind changes!..."_

Inuyasha wasn't smiling in the picture, but had a scowl, and yet in those eyes, his love was captured. Kagome was smiling sweetly, more with her eyes than her lips. Happiness had been captured in that one moment when the camera flashed. It was untarnished by the drops of water that landed upon it.

"…_His passion for the fight… his never-ending struggle to bring happiness and safety to the one he cherishes… to protect the world which they inhabit! Justice he seeks!..."_

In that world of the picture, her happiness would remain pure and true as long as he kept that picture next to his heart. It was his driving force... what kept him battling anything and everything. It was what made him love the world he was made to fall in love in, the world that hated him back. He closed the locket again and clenched it within the palm of his hand to feel its strength. "Kagome…"

"…_His love is unshakable, just as his rational thought is ever-changing… this is what makes him who he is. Inuyasha seeks not to be youkai… WHAT HE SEEKS IS HIS HEART… WHAT HE SEEKS… IS HUMAN!"_

Through the tumult of the hurricane that ravaged the valley, calm suddenly spread over the land, although the eye of the storm had not yet reached them. Time became frozen. Sango's last words echoed over the land, and repeatedly entered back into the ears of the hanyou on top of the hill. The power of those words trembled through the mountains in a way that could confess the meaning of life itself. A smile slowly formed on his face, and he glanced down once more at the locket between his fingers. "Keh. Kagome… I don't even need to transform, do I, to be human."

After a moment more of basking in his realization, lightning slashed through the sky, breaking through the elements and his thoughts. Time continued its rapid movement in terrifying harmony with the wind and rain. Time, which led to the meeting of his love, surged on with more energy than had ever been seen before. And in a flash, Inuyasha was gone. The others lost sight of him as he disappeared over the hill and towards the north.

As fast as his legs could carry him, he stretched outward through the fields, dodging anything in his path. Trees and debris flew past him, mocking him with the speed and power of the wind. It demonstrated what power he was up against in this hurricane. They collided with each other, thereby smashing to pieces. Inuyasha leapt over broken logs and caved in quarries as he continued onward and onward. He reeked of vengeance, which he insisted would be brought forth to his enemy on that very night.

Memories of Kagome possessed his thoughts. Thoughts of her happiness, anger, embarrassment, and sadness. He remembered the day he had met her, and how his motives had changed since that day. He remembered when he had pined away for Kagome when she was mad at his jealousy over the situation with Kouga. He remembered all the times when he would go gallivanting after Kikyo, and how it saddened Kagome. He remembered when he thought he had lost her in the fire at the temple, how it had terrified him so much. He remembered how Kagome's touch brought him back to his hanyou self with a single kiss that spoke of an undying love he did not feel worthy to keep. He remembered that wherever he went, whatever dangers he faced, she was always there, being his guardian angel, just as he was being hers. She had saved him more times and in more ways than she would ever know.

He passed some animals on the way, who were daring enough to attempt crossing the field to the other mountains, praying against all hope that there would be shelter there for them to take refuge in. As he sped along further, he momentarily passed Kouga's pack, and they were knee-deep in water as they struggled through the elements to safety. Once out of sight, he stopped but for a moment to catch his much-needed breath and shake the water once again from his haori. The water returned immediately afterward, and he decided it was useless to fight the inevitable.

The lone hanyou continued once again sprinting for the castle in the far distance where Naraku awaited. He kept running not for a shard, or a youkai, but for human.

In the distant future, the reincarnated miko girl once again jumped into the well, and landed roughly on the soil at the bottom of the well in her time. She pounded at the dirt that blocked her path to the past, "Argh, Inuyasha! This is so typical! Baka, baka, baka! Insufferable hanyou!"

Giving up, she sat down next to the wall. She brought her knees up to her chest and sighed. 'Inuyasha must have blocked off the well again. I can't let him face Naraku, not when he isn't ready. That secret Myouga-jiji was taking about… he needs whatever that maneuver is to defeat him. No! I can't let this happen! I have to go back! … but how?'

A few tears slipped onto her cheeks, 'Inuyasha… baka! You want so much to fight, maybe even do die. Why? Because it makes you feel more like a youkai? I have seen your heart, I have felt it beating whenever you look at me. Or is that why you fight… because as a loved one, you must protect me? Inuyasha no baka! I don't need you to get killed trying to save me. I'll get my revenge on Naraku when the time is right, but for now, all I really need… is your love."

She closed her eyes, remembering the love she shared with the hanyou. After all the horror she had faced, nothing… NOTHING could take the place of the joy that was the aftermath. Those moments she would never give up. And during all the battles they had ever fought, they were always together… side by side. Inuyasha would always try to prevent Kagome from getting involved, yet somehow she always managed to out of her love for him. What was strange was that it seemed to be her presence that kept him fighting longest and hardest, and vice versa.

The girl with ebony hair and tearing brown eyes clenched the soil beneath her fingers. She would not leave him now, not ever! They needed each other to love, and to fight. That's all there was to it. If there was love involved, she knew… they could pull it off together.

Seeing as she was a priestess, she did the only thing she could do in a time like this. She prayed. Clenching her dirtied hands together and intertwining the fingers, she sent her thoughts out in waves as signals to 500 years in the past. The spiritual dendrites of her mind reached out to grasp at anything from that time period. Anything her mind could grab a hold of, and it would be enough. Memories flashed through her mind… memories of Inuyasha. When she met him that fateful day at Goshinboku and how much he had changed since that day, when she left him to go home after having one of their many fights, when she cried for him when she thought he had died, when she had kissed him in order to prevent his transformation, and all the times when she had fallen in love with him over and over again.

Somewhere in the vast reaches of space and time, the cries of her soul grazed the side of a well, and in reflex, her soul grabbed a hold of it tightly. Light flew past her in blue and white while she was suspended in nothingness, and in another moment, she rested once again on solid ground. She stood up facing forward, and summoned up her courage to peer upward. Although circumstances would produce different results on most occasions, she smiled in relief as she came face to face with the branches of a tree.

To be continued…

**Yeah! I had so much fun with this! FLUFF FLUFF FLUFF! Very emotional for me and very… very moviesque. Did I do good everyone? Don't feel afraid now to tell me if it wasn't good, cause if I need to improve, I'd like to know. **

**Mikkasura: **I'm really into the whole insanity thing. It really creates moments for over-the-top drama, which I love to death. I'm wondering… do Brits have problems understanding American slang? (hugs)  
**inuyasha4ever1: **Well, something has to happen to them, otherwise there would be no story. Haha! I can't promise you nothing bad will happen, cause along the way, there will definitely be troubles. (hugs)  
**SlummyRedDragon: **Wow, you responded to three chapters all in one sitting. Hurray, you know how I love reviews! And I am so happy to think so highly of this fic to think it could rise above the rest. (hugs)  
**Jenn-silent breed: **Been playing the piano for 14 years so far, so it's like second nature that any chance I can get to transpose, I do it. And Inuyasha, he's a baka! That's why! A stubborn baka who thinks he's responsible for everything! But that personality becomes really important to the moral of the whole story, so it does have a purpose. (hugs)  
**InuyashaKougalover: **I always wondered why he wouldn't just try that to begin with, but then again, he ain't that bright. I also wonder how Inuyasha could've stolen the shikon jewel in the episode 1 if Naraku had already taken it from Kikyo. Ah, plot holes!  
**mnnoct91: **I also loathe cliffies, but somehow it always works out that when I reach that certain number of pages, something drastic happens. It's like some weird phenomenon with me. But there won't be cliffies all the time. (hugs)  
**inubaby2: **Aww, you're cute. I like you. I promise things won't be sad in the end. Glad you like the story. (hugs)  
**LanierShazar: **Hope that wasn't too out of character for him, but it was poking at me and poking at me and poking and me and… (hugs)  
**Liknn: **All shall be explained over time, not here, of course. I'm so mean like that. (hugs)  
**Reilly may: **MORE! Lol… couldn't resist! Of course I will! (hugs)  
**inuyasha lover: **I wouldn't dream of stopping now. We gotta get Naraku after all. By 'we' I mean me and my puppet, Inuyasha. (hugs)  
**Personage: **My first Inuyasha fic, but I have written just a few Teen Titan ones, though I think this one is my best so far. Still a newbie to fanfiction though. Glad it's working out so good. Oh… and a main point in this story is that Kagome will heal over time even though she will still have vulnerable moments, and that that healing will be brought on by Inuyasha being there for her. (hugs)  
**InuyashaGal: **I'm assuming that 'onegai' means 'please' and that you're not insulting me or anything . I haven't a clue what 'sugoi' means, but I guess it must be good. I'm glad you appreciate it so much. (hugs)  
**a100rinchhead: **I applaud you on both counts! Are the English subtitles really accurate? I'm glad you like the story. (hugs)


	12. Ch 12: The People I Love

Chapter 12: The People I Love

The rock of the mountain did not crumble beneath the awesome power of the hurricane. Not a pebble was moved, and it persistently held together as if by magic. It wouldn't be rash to guess that something had been done to keep the rock steady and firm, so that it could continue to hold up the palace on top for years and years to come. Although firm and unwavering, the ground was sickly. No plant grew within the cracks of stone; no dew appeared upon its surface, even though the air was moist with the hurricane. Life itself had fled from that place so foreboding. Almost a perfect circle with the radius of a mile surrounding Naraku's palace remained barren. How very fitting for a villain to live in such a place. It was perfect for a creature who didn't value life. Perhaps that was why there were such places in storybooks.

The strength of the hurricane didn't die even as it blew hard against the rocky mountain. In the wind's new found power, there was lust for more power. There was a need to prove that even a soft wind could become mighty enough to break stone. So far its efforts were proving to be useless, but it was blinded by greed and determination. The world would know, God help them, just how deadly the wind could be. It didn't need to be soothing or refreshing. It could be just as evil, just as cold as stone.

When the wind couldn't break the rock, something else did. For perhaps the first time, pebbles tumbled lightly off the mountain to the ground below. The sound as it broke off was much like an angry hiss. The movement stopped quickly before it could draw any attention. The air was filled with the howls of the hurricane. So much so that it was all one could hear. Yet amidst such noises, there was a small, practically unnoticeable sound of the flap of fabric. The wind blew at it so strongly it nearly maintained its position suspended in air, but the unpredictable winds changed in an instant, taking the clothing along with it. As the wind changed, out of the shadows there emerged strands of long silver hair.

Once securing his footing on the cliff, Inuyasha peered once more up at the castle where his enemy resided. The main entrance was still considerable far away, but he knew that most of Naraku's new castle was buried within the mountain. He had hoped that he could find some other less obvious entrance if he looked around enough. He grunted in frustration as the winds changed again. 'He will probably pick up my scent in an instant. So much for a surprise attack.'

Inuyasha inwardly kicked himself for not having thought of that earlier. Then again, perhaps Naraku wouldn't come to Inuyasha. Perhaps he was waiting for Inuyasha to come to him. It was of no importance to the hanyou. Either way, he promised himself he would kill him in this final battle.

He crept carefully on the edge of the cliff. It was only a foot wide, but he didn't need to fear with his claws to prevent him from falling. He walked around as quickly as the space provided would allow. The path eventually widened, and he soon came across the opening of a cave. He smiled rather arrogantly now that he had located another entrance into the palace. Taking a few moments to prepare himself, he squeezed the locket around his neck once again for the luck that love had given him time and time again. He then unsheathed Tetsusaiga and carefully descended into the mountain.

Shippou clung onto Sango's leg as the hurricane continued to roar above them. Even beneath the safety of Miroku's barrier, the kitsune felt certain that he would die at any moment. Sango noticed his fear and took him into a motherly embrace. She sat next to the well next to Miroku and covered the little one, as if to make him forget the danger than surrounded them. Shippou cried, "I'll bet it's nicer on the other side of this well. What luck that we can't go through."

Sango gave a half-hearted smile, "Yes. But even if we were on the other side of this well, someone needs to stay around to protect the link to Kagome's world."

"But we aren't doing anything. Miroku is the one holding up the barrier. We should have gone with Inuyasha," Shippou complained.

"He said we needed to keep an eye on Miroku, make sure he doesn't lose the connection or something. It takes a lot of strength to hold up these barriers, especially against this wind, and Miroku is going to need us here if he's going to be able to pull this off," Sango replied.

Shippou sighed in defeat, "I suppose."

Suddenly, the roaring of the wind stopped. Sango and Shippou looked up. There was no sound anymore, but the clouds were definitely still there. This sudden change only frightened Shippou more. "Wha… what's happening?"

"We're in the eye of the storm," a familiar voice called.

They turned again to look and gasped when they saw Kagome immerge from the well with a determined look. Shippou ran to her, "Kagome."

Kagome embraced him and looked to Sango, "Where's Inuyasha?"

Sango stood up, "He's already left."

Kagome mumbled to herself and then turned to Miroku, "Miroku, you can let go now. We're in the eye of the storm, and the wind won't pick up again for a little while."

Even in his meditative state, the monk could still hear her, and he released his hold on the barrier with a satisfied sigh. He rubbed his forehead, "Thank God. Thinking is hard stu..."

He forgot all about his headache as he realized that Kagome had returned. "Kagome? What are you doing here? You're supposed to be on the other side of the well!"

Kagome replied in an annoyed voice, "So… I came back. Did you really think I would stay away?"

Miroku approached her, "No way! Inuyasha will murder me if anything happens to you. You're going back right now."

He made a move to pick her up, but a slap from the miko quickly changed his mind. As he rubbed the red on his cheek, Kagome glared at him and threatened, "Don't make me tell Inuyasha that you tried to make a move on me."

Miroku's eyes went wide, and waved his hands as if it could prove he had touched nothing. "But… but I didn't… I wasn't trying to… the well…"

Kagome smirked as she pretended to think it over, "Hm, I'm not so sure about that… Let's see what Inuyasha has to say about it."

Miroku felt sweat emerge from his skin as he thought of what Inuyasha would do to him if he believed that lie. "You wouldn't."

"Oh, wouldn't I? Now let's go!"

"What?" They all cried in unison.

"You heard me," Kagome started walking towards the north, but Miroku and Sango jumped in front of her.

Sango spoke, "You can't do that, Kagome. It's far too dangerous. And if the wind comes back, the well will be destroyed, and you would never be able to go back. Inuyasha told us to protect you and the well, and that is exactly what we are going to do."

Kagome couldn't believe Sango wasn't in this with her. "Sango, how can you be like this? We can't just wait around for Inuyasha to battle all by himself. Yeah, I know there is a possibility that the well will be destroyed and that I will never be able to go back, but that is a risk I am willing to take. I can not just let Inuyasha go to his doom, and neither should-"

"I don't want you getting hurt again!" Sango yelled quickly.

She fell silent afterward and looked at the ground. She knew she wasn't being nearly as oblivious to Kagome's needs as Inuyasha was, but she knew that her friend needed to be protected, no matter what. The miko's thoughts caught onto thoughts of the exterminator. Kagome shook her head lightly, "Wow, you sound just like Inuyasha…"

A few tears immerged from the exterminator's eyes, "He just wants to keep you away from danger, and… so do I."

"And it hasn't occurred to you that that isn't what I need?"

"I know… what you really need is Inuyasha, but is that really enough to stop your pain?"

"Yes," Kagome responded quickly.

She looked imploringly at the sky and threw her arms up, completely at a loss, "God, am I the only one who gets this?"

Sango spoke again, "I know it was wrong for Inuyasha to ignore your needs. But even I can agree with him that it's a bad idea for you to go to the castle after him. Naraku will be there. He could kill you, or even worse…"

Kagome looked to Miroku for support, but he nodded in response to Sango. Looking further, she sought the eyes of the kitsune, who was always on her side. But even he looked down in shame and nodded his head. Kagome took a step back as she slowly started to lose trust in her friends, "So what, are you just willing to let Inuyasha die? We're a team… a team doesn't split up, not when there is still a battle to be fought! No matter what the stakes are, we can't abandon him now! Even if we die, we have a responsibility as his friends to stick by him. He needs that, and we need that. We have always been there together! We help each other! Nothing is more important than that bond! Personally, I wouldn't care if I died tonight, as long as I could be with Inuyasha… as long as I could be… with the people I love!"

Silence followed her pleas. Her eyes searched their faces for some kind of answer, but what she really yearned for was the sound of their agreement. Nothing could mean more to her in that moment than to hear them say 'yes'. Doing such a task alone would never work in a million years. What Inuyasha constantly failed to recognize was the importance of sticking together, and she didn't plan on making the same mistake. Still, if they refused her, what would she do? Never would she abandon Inuyasha. She clenched her fists, wishing with all her might that they could understand.

Somehow, her wish was granted. Sango called, "Kirara."

Knowing what was coming next, the neko-youkai transformed and approached the group. Sango grabbed on and lifted herself onto Kirara. Miroku follow and jumped on behind her. Shippou crawled onto Miroku's shoulder. They all looked down at Kagome with confident smiles, and Sango stretched out her hand, "As long as I can be with the people I love."

Kagome smiled and took the exterminator's hand. She was lifted onto Kirara's back behind Miroku, and Kirara immediately took to the skies. Kagome remarked, "Go as fast as you can, Kirara. The eye of the storm will only linger for so long. Let's just hope the wind doesn't change directions again."

"I have a few more barriers on hand," Miroku remarked, "They aren't as strong as that last one, but I'll give it all I got if the hurricane comes back. Don't worry, I will keep you all safe."

Miroku's hand wandered down to Sango's ass and started caressing it, thinking he could get away with a façade of holding on tight. Naturally, he was rewarded with a good slap from Sango. Miroku rubbed the red mark on his face. "Sorry, nervous habit."

Sango just rolled her eyes. As they flew away, Kagome made one last lingering glance on the portal to future Japan. She might never be able to see her family, her friends, her world… ever again. All those people she had loved so dearly would be gone forever. The dreams she had had before she was pulled into that well, would never be realized. She knew that it wasn't certain that the well would be destroyed, but it was still a distinct possibility. However, the beating of her heart reminded her… Inuyasha was her dream now. No, not a dream, a reality. She never thought she could love someone so much that she would give up everything she had just to be with him. All the battles, the rejection, the rape, the tears, and even death seemed insignificant compared to the bond they had. A bond so strong, it could stretch over 500 years to each other's ears and heart. She smiled to herself, 'No matter what happens, if I'm with the one I love, I just know that everything will be okay.'

Miroku interrupted her thoughts, "Hey, Kagome-sama?"

"Hm?"

Although he was trying to hide his nervousness, he wasn't succeeding in the least. "You wouldn't… really tell that lie to Inuyasha, would you?"

Kagome's face became mischievous, "Just stay on my good side, keep your hands to yourself, and we'll see."

Miroku sighed and rubbed the portion of his face where he had been slapped, wondering how long he could hold out, "Great… just great."

Inuyasha's grimace grew stronger with each passing moment, trying to break through the terrible stench. The air was rancid with a smell he had never known before… a mixture of thousands of dead souls all combined into one. It was difficult enough for the half-demon to endure the smell, but to separate out the smell of Naraku was practically impossible. He assumed that every dead soul he smelt now inhabited a piece of Naraku, so who knew where his nose would lead him this time.

There was also something in the air that stung the fresh wounds that were aftermath of the hurricane, and although it felt like salt, there was no smell of it among the horrific odor of the dead. Even with his youkai eyes, it was hard to see into the completely blackness inside. He tripped quite a few times on the rocks. "Shit. How am I supposed to get through this cave to the castle if I can't even see?'

He thought for a minute before finding a solution. Reaching into the inside of his haori, he pulled out a small flashlight that Kagome had lent to him for such occasions as this. He flipped on the switch and was finally able to see the pathway clearly. He never ceased to fascinate him how amazing the things from the future were, including the girl who had stolen his heart away. Inuyasha had been reluctant to take the thing when he saw how girlie the thing was. It wasn't truly girlie, but when she was younger she had placed a large sticker of a heart around the handle as decoration. He was sure Sesshoumaru would have kittens if he saw his 'inferior' brother walking around with something that lame. Though Inuyasha wasn't one to love something so mushy, and his habits should have told him to cower away from it like it was acid.

Inuyasha froze in his tracks, 'That sting… it couldn't be.'

Fuelled by fear, he took off quickly down the hallway. As he continued, the rocky floor and walls around him started becoming smoother and smoother, and eventually became as straight as the walls of a house, as though the castle was in fact one with the rock. There was no specific smell to guide him to where he needed to go, but there was only one way to go: deeper and deeper into the castle. He knew he was getting closer, because the humidity of the air stung more and more the further he went. If he was right, he was already in more trouble than he was prepared for.

The long hallway eventually turned into something resembling an old dungeon. New light was provided by the flames on the wall. Inuyasha put away the flashlight, and positioned his Tetsusaiga once again to attack at anything that moved. Instead of one pathway, there were now several corridors to take, and with so many dispersed scents of Naraku, he had no way of knowing which one led to where he was now. But, his gut started to turn, this was no longer a quest to find Naraku. That feeling that was stinging his skin, it could only mean more trouble. He had felt it once before, when it had been stronger. Following the pain of his wounds, he chose his corridors accordingly.

At one point, the tunnel widened and he stepped into what appeared to be a giant ballroom. He walked into the center of the room, looking around for the source of his stinging. Sure enough, in the corner next to where he had entered was the beast Naraku had taken refuge in, the one the team had been trapped in. The one who had a jyaki so great, it caused Inuyasha to nearly transform. He saw that it had been brutally ripped apart by something, leaving a pool of acids and blood all around him. As he stepped closer and used his hanyou senses, his worry was confirmed. The extremely powerful jyaki that this demon possessed before was now gone, and it had been sucked out.

To be continued…

**Just to make sure you got that, I recall that that demon had a jyaki powerful enough to corrupt the shikon shard while it was inside him, so this must be very very powerful. Fragments of the acid spilled into the air once the beast had been slaughtered, and that is what was stinging Inuyasha. If the jyaki is now gone, someone has sucked it out, which would make them more powerful. Hope that cleared it up.**

**Hmm… Sesshoumaru having kittens? Not quite a pun, but still… that worked out nicely.  
**

**Mikkasura: **Well I guess I can expect that Brits would know a lot more about other cultures than the US. Oh no, am I being unpatriotic? Ah, uh… freedom fries, freedom fries! LOL! Yeah, I had to let Sango have her little moment, and I'm a sucker for melodrama. (hugs)  
**InuyashaKougaLover:** Ooh, kewl. Which was the best then? (hugs)  
**orangepencils: **Well… she's a priestess, sort of… priestess… and praying… It was staring me right in the face and I had to get her out of there. Hope it wasn't too over the top. I'm glad you liked it, and thanks for responding to all three. (hugs)  
**inuyasha4ever1:** That's a relief. I'm really worrying about how I'm gonna find the time to write these chapters and study for finals, and I'm determined to finish before I go off to Europe. Let's hope I can make it and still provide good writing. (hugs)  
**Liknn: **I'm glad the torture is helpful. I'm a sucker for happy endings, so I'll always have them. (hugs)  
**i love hojo: **No, no… happy tears, happy tears. I will always continue. I won't leave you hanging. (hugs)  
**kawaiigirl-777:** No prob. I can totally understand being busy, because I am struggling to find the time to write well and study for finals. Glad you liked them. (hugs)  
**InuyashaGal: **You are totally sugoi! (hugs)  
**Black Betty: **I'm glad you like it. New chapter every day. (hugs)  
**a100rinchhead: **Yeah, I guess I can expect them to be censored more in the U.S. Well, as long as the same messages are getting through. (hugs)  
**mizz Tasuki: **Wow, perfect timing. Just in this chapter, I have begun installing another very small separate narrative about that, but it gets funny later. You read my mind. Bravo. Glad you found the fic again. If it's at all possible, I hold back the cliffies. (hugs)


	13. Ch 13: The New Sword

**The battle begins…**

Chapter 13: The New Sword

Inuyasha attempted to cover his open wounds with his clothing as he approached the slaughtered demon. The room was so enormous, the monster itself seemed insignificant in size, but it was big nonetheless. Inuyasha stopped before the giant pool of acid before him. Allowing his hanyou senses to take over, it was confirmed… the demon's powerful jyaki had been sucked out.

'Shit. If Naraku has sucked up a power that strong, he will be even harder to defeat,' Inuyasha grimaced, 'Oh God, maybe Myouga-jiji was right.'

Still, he clutched his locket in his hand in a moment's prayer, 'But I won't let you down, Kagome.'

Turning away from the corpse, he continued deeper into the giant room. As he glanced around he could just make out the walls in the distance. This place was decorated much like a ballroom, though from the cleanliness of the place, it didn't seem suited for a party. There were balconies on some walls which were primarily made out of the stone of the mountain, which he could only assume served as a view, and a crystal chandelier hung high in the air, but appeared to be broken in several places, as though it had been attacked. The air was unnaturally cold, for it did not reside on top of the skin, but seemed to possess the soul with a nagging plague.

"Welcome to the party, Inuyasha," an equally cold voice called.

Inuyasha recognized it immediately, "Naraku! You bastard! Show yourself! You and I have business."

He spun around in every direction, trying to locate the direction of the voice, but this ballroom had excellent acoustics, and the sounds bounced back to his ears from every surface. In darkness, the villain continued to speak, "It was foolish for you to come here alone, Inuyasha. You should have brought your precious Kagome with you."

Inuyasha snarled, "Don't you ever say her name! You are not worthy to even speak of her!"

"Kukuku! How very precious. The knight in shining armor comes alone to save his love. You really are too much," Naraku egged him on.

Irritated by that mocking tone of voice, Inuyasha took a chance and swung, "Kaze no Kizu!"

Bits of shattered rock flew everywhere as five scars appeared on the floor, but when the light continued on, it merely hit the wall. Inuyasha growled as Naraku continued to pressure him, "Love truly has made you blind."

"What do you want with Kagome? Why did you do it? How the fuck would that serve you?" Inuyasha commanded answers.

"Even though you denied it for so long, I knew you had feelings for that miko. Everyone else knew even before you. I knew that she was the key to your ultimate suffering."

Inuyasha felt his heart sink into his stomach as his original theory changed. Naraku had raped Kagome in order to bring Inuyasha suffering. He had known that Inuyasha would go mad with rage. Naraku, who had no value of life, would never think twice about bringing such pain to his enemy. The hanyou's very skin was growling now. "You bastard! You raped her to get to me?.! I swear to God I will rip you to pieces once I find you!"

Finding even more determination, he took to running and sprinted across the room, trying in earnest to find his enemy wherever he might be hiding. Naraku continued to speak, "You didn't really think I'd allow you happiness, did you?"

Inuyasha reached another corner empty-handed, so he turned and ran to another side of the room. He yelled, "But why would that matter to you? It didn't help you in the least. All it did was make me more determined to destroy you!"

Naraku laughed, "Kukuku. You think too small, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha reached another corner, and still no Naraku. He returned to the middle of the room again and looked in all directions, "What are you talking about?"

"Your pain was really a consolation prize. I have much better things to do than watch you suffer, as enjoyable as that may be," Naraku's voice was laced with cold wickedness and cunning.

That voice boiled Inuyasha's blood. It was like sandpaper on one's skin. Perhaps his first theory had been correct. Naraku sensed his suspicions and confirmed them, "That miko really does have the biggest soul I have ever seen. Not to mention that her endurance in battle has never failed to amaze me. She may be the reincarnation of Kikyo, but I see even more power in Kagome than in that dead priestess. You know all too well how I can absorb youki, but absorbing power from humans can be quite impossible, especially those with such strong souls. But this served my needs even better, as I could both take her powers and make you suffer at the same time. I would impregnate her, so that she would have a child with both my powers and those of the miko. I would then absorb that half-breed child, so that I could combine Kagome's powers with my own. With power as great as that, I would be invincible."

Inuyasha's eyes burned red. He swung again into the darkness multiple times in his frustration. But still something did not add up. "Would, but didn't. You failed, Naraku. Kagome didn't get pregnant. Her heat wore off in time."

Naraku giggled menacingly, "Guess I made a mistake then."

Inuyasha's felt himself shiver at the confidence in his voice. His plan had failed, so why was Naraku still so sure of himself? This just didn't make sense anymore. Although Naraku would have known that Kagome was no longer able to conceive, he still went through with it, but that would have been pointless to his cause. Then again, he did attempt to take advantage of her again not a week ago. He was obviously still trying to go through with it, but there was something that just wasn't right about this whole situation. There was definitely something that Naraku was not telling.

From an unseen place, Naraku watched the distress and confusion play out on the hanyou's face. He smiled to himself, 'Inuyasha, you truly are blind. So easy to convince in your vulnerability for that human.'

He knew he had to push Inuyasha further, so he thought of something. "Don't worry, Inuyasha. I won't make that mistake again. Third time's the charm, right?"

Tetsusaiga began to ring as it desperately clung to Inuyasha's sanity. Inuyasha's growl became impeccably deep and wicked, and the vibrations of it shook the mountain to its very core. Even in the mind of a dog-demon, his conscious no longer felt like that of a dog, but of a rabid wolf on a rampage. Inuyasha swung into the nothingness of the air again and again, trying to take down anything in his path. "I'll never let you touch Kagome ever again! Show yourself, you bastard! My rage will consume you!"

"Dear Inuyasha. I do believe that your rage will consume you."

In a flash of blinding light, Inuyasha was knocked hard into the ground from something hard and hot. The impact stole him of his breath as his lungs trembled beneath his rib cage. He rolled a few times on the floor before stopping. Ignoring the pain, he stood up again in a fighting position. The white light was still there, but Inuyasha could faintly see the shape of a person appear behind it. The light slowly faded away and revealed the enemy, Naraku. He looked just the same as ever, except now he held a different sword in his hand. The white light had retreated into the sword. Naraku's smiled that evil smile of his and admired his sword in front of him, "Amazing what you can do with the right knowledge and some powerful jyaki from a stone demon. Shall we dance, Inuyasha?"

The battle began. "Kaze no Kizu!"

The light that emerged from Tetsusaiga went straight for Naraku, but Naraku was already well prepared for this. He lifted his sword in front of him to parry. When the light reached him, the edge of the sword held them in place, every single one of them. Inuyasha's eyes went wide, "What?"

He had seen the Kaze no Kizu being stopped before, but never like this. Balls of pulsing energy from the Kaze no Kizu seemed to be sticking to Naraku's new blade. It must have been that sword. But just what kind of sword was it. Naraku smirked at the hanyou's bewilderment. Taking a swing, the balls of energy flew off the sword, this time flying in the direction of Inuyasha. Despite his reflexes, Inuyasha didn't even have time to react as the power of his own sword knocked him off his feet again and into a wall. His landing felt an imprint of himself against the stone, and even he was surprised that his back had not been broken yet. He staggered to his feet again and coughed up blood. "What the hell is with that sword?"

"Don't tell me you're about to lose already, Inuyasha. You haven't even seen the ultimate power of his sword, but that shall be revealed to you in time. That is, unless you plan on dying now so I can take your woman with ease."

That was enough of a motivation for Inuyasha. He leaped into the air once again, "Kongousouha!"

Shards of diamonds emerged from his sword and headed straight towards Naraku. Naraku smirked, "Puh. Any energy you throw at me will have the same effect."

With a swing of the sword, Naraku deflected the power of Kongosouha, sending it back to Inuyasha. But Inuyasha did have a move just like that that he was ready to use instantly. "Keh! Two can play at that game! Bakuryuuha!"

The wind of the spell formed quickly and in one swing it was released. Inuyasha looked on in anticipation of his inevitable victory. There was no way Naraku's sword could stop Inuyasha's backlash. But as the wind made contact with the light, it was broken. Inuyasha didn't even have time to react as he was thrown back into the air. Naraku swung his sword again while Inuyasha was still suspended, this time summoning the power of the sword itself. As he was pummeled with the hard energy, his body made contact with the chandelier on the ceiling. Inuyasha's screamed in pain. Pieces of crystal and glass stabbed through his skin in a quick fluid motion. Even more painful was when gravity pulled him away from the ceiling, thereby allowing the sharp edges to tear through his skin as they came out.

Inuyasha landed on the floor in a loud thud, and coughed up more blood. The pain now flowing throw him was unbearable. Nearly ever part of his skin on his chest had been pierced. He placed his hands on the ground and attempted to hoist himself up, but the weight of his own body caused him to collapse. 'What should I do? When he uses that sword, this energy becomes so powerful that not even Bakuryuuha can reflect it back.'

Outside of the mountain, the others were fast approaching Naraku's castle. They were well out of the eye of the storm by now, and Miroku's last barriers were already used up. Despite the danger, they didn't give up as they faced the wind head on. Since Kirara was a full youkai, she would be able to endure the elements even more so than Inuyasha, and with her reflexes, she was able to dodge any large object that the wind carried. The humans clung to each other and kept their eyes shut tightly. It was frightfully cold, and even the speed of the wind pierced their skin. The small fragments of rock in the air made contact with them and drew blood or bruises.

But for the most part, they were okay. Kirara knew where to go, so they could count on her guidance even if they couldn't open their eyes. Kagome could have sworn that Sango had yelled something a few times, and some pained sounds coming from Miroku in response, but the power of the hurricane was so strong she couldn't even hear them clearly when they were right next to her. They were freezing cold and their lips were chapped, but they continued onward and onward to save their leader. Kagome prayed for Inuyasha to hear her thought, 'Please Inuyasha, wait for us. Don't do this alone.'

To be continued…

**Hope this chappie wasn't too bad, cause it had a lot of important info, and I want to make sure everyone understood it and liked it… Please respond.**

**Liknn: **Hope I didn't disappoint. I can promise there will be better ones. (hugs)  
**Mikkasura: **Yes, please add me to your AIM. That would be awesome. (hugs)  
**InuyashaGal: **The battle's not over yet, so I hope you enjoy all of it. (hugs)  
**kawaiigirl-777: **Kagome is great… and perhaps a lot like Inuyasha, except for that she isn't stupid. (hugs)  
**Jenn-silent breed: **Ooh, I hope it made sense. I'll explain more if it's needed, so just let me know what's confusing. (hugs)  
**InuyashaKougaLover: **It's so great that you loved those chapters, because I dedicated the most time to those chapters. Glad it paid off. (hugs)  
**Pan-chan's hope: **¿Te hablas español? Yo hablo español. No me importa que uses este lengua porque es mi favorita. Sí claro, Phantom of the Opera esta perfecto para eso. Escuché otra vez cuando leía el capitulo y es la verdad lo que dices. Y usas mi palabra favorita 'UBER'. Muy bien…. Wow, that was fun. Good exercise for tomorrow's class. Me encanto que lo gustas. (hugs)  
**Keoi: **Ooh, I hate not being able to give stuff away… or do I? I'm so evil. (hugs)  
**orangepencils: **Hmm… I'll have to check that out. Always great to look for more inspiration. (hugs)  
**HorridlyTruthful25: **Does that battle help? It gets better in later chapters, I think. (hugs)  
**INUxKAG: **Ah plots… what a pain… but you are so right. I'm glad you like the story. (hugs)  
**mnnoct91: **Haha… no pun intended? (ya know, cause of the whole spiel on the rocks and stuff… uh… time for me to put down the shovel). Glad you like it. (hugs)  
**LanierShazar: **It was always annoying to me that Inuyasha thinks he can do everything on his own, so I just love to toy with that. Glad it's working. (hugs)


	14. Ch 14: Purpose

**Oooh, fluff and philosophy in this one. Hope you have fun with it, cause I did.**

Chapter 14: Purpose

Paralyzing pain possessed Inuyasha's every thought and movement. His hands trembled as he reached to grasp for something, anything to hold himself up so he could keep fighting. But his fingers couldn't even grasp at the air, the pain was so great. He squeezed his eyes tight, trying to somehow force out the pain. He inwardly kicked himself for not getting up, 'Stop being such a weakling! You can get through this. You just have to stand up and keep fighting. You have to protect Kagome.'

He rolled onto his stomach and tried to bring his knee up so he could use it as support to lift himself. He finally managed to stand. Naraku looked at Inuyasha's eyes so full of hatred and lust for power, and he knew that he was close to finally achieving what he desired. Inuyasha hissed, "I'll never let you get away with what you did to Kagome!"

Inuyasha charged at Naraku himself, thinking that the power of the sword wouldn't be able to reflect the Tetsusaiga itself. It was a desperate attempt, and he knew it. Naraku merely swung his sword into the Tetsusaiga. Summoning the inner power of his sword once again, Naraku blew the Tetsusaiga and Inuyasha back once more. The hanyou panted for breath as he lay on the ground. No strength would come to him. That sword of Naraku's seemed to not only reflect his own power, but amplify it as well. And it had some kind of power of its own that Naraku could summon that was more powerful than any other attack he had ever seen before. More blood spilled from his mouth. He reached a hand up to his neck, trying to locate the locket to give him hope, but it wasn't there. He glanced around, and saw it a few feet away. The chain of it had been broken off in the last blow. Inuyasha eyed it longingly. Somehow, even if he had nothing else, he lived for Kagome. It was her love that gave him strength above all else. Desperate for help, he reached with all his might towards the locket. He practically wormed his way over to where it rested, falling down with every movement, and making little progress at a time. He took in deep breaths as he strained his arm to reach for it. Naraku noticed this, "Puh. You'd give up your remaining strength just for a locket? Just for love?"

The broken hanyou finally made it and grasped the locket in his hand. He then pulled his hand to his chest to hold it next to his heart. He lay on one side of his body, fighting to stay alive, if only to see his dearest Kagome again. Every breath he inhaled was shaky and uneven. One hand still grasped Tetsusaiga, the last thread of him still hanging onto the hope that he could somehow win. He had to win! It just couldn't be any other way. "Kagome…" he whispered.

In the background, Naraku had restored his body to his youkai state. He towered high in the air above the slimy roots that were his abdomen. More limbs immerged from his back, taking on the resemblance of arms and hands. One hand still held his new sword close by. He smirked as some of his root-like limbs reached for Inuyasha. They wrapped like a python around his broken body and lifted him into the air. Inuyasha let out a ground as he was squeezed within his new prison. His hands still clutched the locket and the Tetsusaiga to his best abilities, but his strength was fading quickly. His eyes stared in fright at Naraku, who was smirking, 'I see the demon lurking inside you, begging to come out. The Tetsusaiga will not be able to hold it back for long. Once you transform, you may see the full power of my sword.'

Inuyasha grunted as he was squeezed more, and let out an anguished sound. Naraku spoke, "Your power will become mine, Inuyasha. That is my true plan. I will absorb your power, and then move on to the powers of Kagome. With both your powers enhancing my own, I will be unstoppable."

Inuyasha sputtered a whisper, "N-no… Ka-Kagome… Don't… hurt…"

"You act as if love can save you from pain. Open your eyes, Inuyasha. You have failed your beloved Kagome, and now you will die… all alone… as the nothing you truly are."

Did the wind pause suddenly in the world around them? It is said that when someone is about to die, their life flashes before them in a matter of seconds. As an act of pity, the universe stops time so that the dying may recall their lives, both the good times and the bad. For a few moments, they can experience the true beauty of life, and what a gift it was to have. All becomes clear in those few moments. The purpose of living… is to live. Just to live… happily and sadly… to feel hatred and most especially love. Such a task serves no purpose except to realize the purpose of everything in existence. For everything, the purpose is survival, and to incubate the most powerful force of all. For all of eternity, the cycle of life and death, hatred and love keeps the purpose of existence in motion.

What stood out most in Inuyasha's mind was the image of his mother. He remembered her touch, her face, and her voice, but most especially her eyes. They held her soul for everyone to see. There was something in his mother's eyes that he would never see again until Kagome arrived in his life. There was a look of eternity and of purpose. He didn't know what it was back then, but as he recalled now, he knew… in his mother's eyes, there resided life's purpose. 'And does my purpose end once I die?' he could hear himself saying.

'The purpose of life never ends,' he heard his mother's voice respond.

Inuyasha gave a sad reflective smile. Yes, the purpose of life would go on in him, even if in body he no longer existed. The purpose of love was immortal, and therefore was so he. But there was still regret. The nature of his being wouldn't let him forget that he would be leaving behind the one he loved more than anything, his purpose. Perhaps he would not miss her if he didn't have a mind to think of her anymore, but that wouldn't mean the spirit of his heart would fade away along with the rest of him. His heart would always ache for her, even in his next life. He found a little comfort in hoping that maybe his reincarnation would meet Kagome and fall in love with her all over again 500 years in the future. But his heart still wouldn't let go of what he had to lose now. The idea of leaving Kagome behind to grieve for him was unbearable. He gently massaged the locket in his hand, 'Be happy… Kagome… be happy…'

Inuyasha's consciousness was slowly slipping away from him, and the flame of life in him had almost gone out. He was ready now, to accept his death. But then something happened that he did not expect.

Although his eyes were closed, he could distinctly make out a flash of blue light coming forth. As it got closer and closer, he felt a warmness engulf him, as if he was in the presence of heaven. But as the light came even closer, he realized it was not heaven he was seeing… it was an arrow… her arrow.

The arrow hit something… he didn't know what. But it had definitely hit. A voice, which was tense and yet still sweet, invaded his ears and caused his heart to beat faster and faster, "So much for that theory, Naraku!"

All sound stopped for but a few moments, waiting for the half-demon known as Inuyasha to respond, to wake, to do anything. He could distinctly feel the Tetsusaiga doing something he had never felt before. It was feeding him with some kind of nourishment. He could feel something happening with his wounds. It took him a moment before he realized, they were healing. '……… Kagome………'

His eyes flew open and glanced over to her. "Kagome!"

She stood on top of one of the balconies with another arrow drawn to her bow. The last arrow had pierced one of Naraku's main limbs. Her eyes looked angry and determined. Naraku smirked, "Stupid girl. You should never have come here alone."

"Never alone! EVERYBODY GO!" She screamed.

Out of the shadows behind her, Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Kirara emerged ready for battle. They all leaped off of the balcony and landed safely on the ballroom floor. Sango swung her weapon, "Hiraikotsu!"

At about the same time, Miroku launched his staff into the air. His staff headed straight for Naraku while the Hiraikotsu curved around to come back towards him. Now being confronted in opposite directions, Naraku was only able to deflect Miroku's spear with his sword, but the boomerang plowed into him hard and ripped through him. He let out a groan. At a time when he was vulnerable, Kagome shot another arrow towards the limb that had a hold on Inuyasha. Inuyasha breathed in deep as he was freed and landed on the ground unharmed. He quickly glanced at his wounds. There were almost completely healed, but how? He couldn't afford to wait to find out. Naraku swung his limbs for Kagome. "Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted.

He grabbed Kagome and dodged the attack just in time. He ran with her in his arms, "Baka! Why the hell did you come?"

"Don't be like that, Inuyasha. You know why, now let's defeat Naraku together, just like we should," Kagome protested.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, but he didn't have the energy to argue now. All that mattered was keeping Kagome safe. They landed beside the others, and they finally stood as a team once again. Inuyasha was standing up on his own two feet. Naraku eyed him suspiciously, "How in the hell can you suddenly stand again?"

Inuyasha placed his sword in front of him, "Keh. Beats me."

Myouga-jiji watched from a safe location at the scene before him, "I see… his wounds have almost completely healed again. Could it be? Is he about to discover the hidden power of the Tetsusaiga?"

Inuyasha smirked at Naraku's failed attempt to absorb him. He grasped the Tetsusaiga tightly. He didn't know what had happened, but he was pretty sure that his sudden healing as something to do with the Tetsusaiga, or at least, it was responding to his fear for Kagome. But his relief was short lived as he saw Naraku's face break into a smile, and then a laugh. "You think you've won? You know nothing. Must I demonstrate its power again?"

He lifted the sword into the air and the familiar white light began forming around it. Inuyasha gasped. None of his moves could stop the power coming from it. "Run!" He shouted to the others.

He pulled Kagome back into his arms and made a run for it as fast as he possibly could, but knowing that escape was practically impossible. Kirara swung by the others and picked them up in an instant. She flew alongside Inuyasha towards the exit. Inuyasha could hear Naraku's chuckle behind him as the power of his sword charged up higher than it ever had before. But Naraku did not aim for the team. He aimed above them at the ceiling and let his sword release.

When the light hit, large pieces of rock came tumbling down like an avalanche. Kirara and the others fell to the floor as the rocks banged into them repeatedly. Inuyasha and Kagome soon met the same fate. As the boulders collided with their bodies, they were thrown from each other's grasps. Before they disappeared from sight and mind, their screams ran through each other's ears. "KAGOME!"

"INUYASHA!"

When the dust settled, their unconscious bodies lay sprawled out on the floor among the boulders that had been their undoing. Naraku become his human form again, and the first body he approached was Kagomes. He pulled her up by the hair, and her blood soaked his fingers. It was flowing so heavily onto his arm, it could only mean one thing. "Dead."

He dropped her once again and stood up. "She's completely useless now. So be it."

He checked the others bodies and found the same result. One body however, he knew was still alive… Inuyasha's. He approached the hanyou. Although still unconscious, Naraku could see that the Tetsusaiga was healing his wounds. 'Puh, so you've gained healing powers, have you Tetsusaiga, and you fight to keep your master alive?'

With a wave of his hand, he encased Inuyasha's body in a transparent pink sphere which lifted him off the ground. It followed Naraku as he left the ballroom. "Pity you will not be able to save his friends."

The destroyed ballroom regained its silence as Naraku left. After a few moments, soft footsteps could be heard on the tile. It spoke softly, "Perhaps not, but someone else can."

To be continued…

**CLIFFIES AND FINALS BE GONE!.!.!.! Next chapter is long :)  
**

**InuyashaGal: **Yeah, me and my cliffies. I try so hard not to let them happen, but they just do for some reason. Yeah, totally add me to your AIM. That's awesome. (hugs)  
**Jamie Underworld: **I'm glad you like it. And I update fast, so there's a nice bonus. (hugs)  
**Senceless: **Wow, am I blonde… for a second I was like "what's FF?". Haha! Thanks a lot for your support. (hugs)  
**Andreea: **I don't think I could live without this story ending either, so you have nothing to worry about. (hugs)  
**orangepencils: **Just so you know, he discovers two new things about the Tetsusaiga, one of which was in this last chapter. So there's another one coming up. (hugs)  
**SlummyRedDragon: **Glad you enjoyed it.  
**HorridlyTruthful25: **Yeah, more answers get revealed over time. I just think it's unrealistic to have one scene that explains absolutely everything. Then again, Inuyasha ain't exactly realistic, but shh… they don't know that. (hugs)  
**a100rinchhead: **Hey, wouldn't it be interesting if I let him win? Hahahaha……. No. (hugs)  
**LanierShazar: **Well something has to happen to him. Otherwise nothing would happen to him. Teehee. (hugs)


	15. Ch 15: The Fate of Water

**This is a looooooong chapter. As in seven full pages long, not including the responses. Also, my last cliffie!**

Chapter 15: The Fate of Water

The prejudice in his heart would most likely stay with him forever, and it would be foolish to think it had changed now. He had grown up hating them. Even now he looked upon their bodies and sneered at their weakness. A youkai would never die by the hand of something as low as the ground, or at least that's what he told himself. If they had been truly strong, they would not have died. The frailty of humans disgusted him. They were completely useless.

Yes, they were useless. But now, they were needed. Needed because they were useless, useless because they were needed. It was something he couldn't quite understand, but it was definitely there. How could strength possibly require weakness? But he had seen it in his brother's eyes, and he could smell in the air that it was that look that held the key to the mystery of the Tetsusaiga. Having never had that love, having never felt what it implied, Sesshoumaru knew that he could never do what Inuyasha just did. As much as he despised it, his hanyou brother had something his superior could never have: something weak that was the source of his strength.

His face was as emotionless as ever as he walked among the rubble. He halted at the first body he came across, that of Kagome. He eyed her dead form suspiciously, "How is it that Inuyasha needs you? I just don't understand."

As he unsheathed Tenseiga, the sound echoed throughout the room. Sesshoumaru grunted in frustration. He had come to kill Naraku himself, only to find that he never would be able to do it, and he had to relinquish the responsibility to his inferior brother. He wanted to believe that that didn't bother him, but his pride was burning. But if anything, he knew he still had a part to play in Naraku's destruction. His pathetic hanyou brother could never do this alone, like Sesshoumaru would be able to, but fate had dealt him the wrong hand. There was no choice but to give Inuyasha his weapon to win.

He could see the little imps coming to take Kagome away into the afterlife, and summoning up all his will power, he swung at them. He placed the sword back in its sheath and watched as her wounds healed over. As if it had never stopped, her breath started up again, and she stirred. When the miko came to, she jumped up when she saw Sesshoumaru standing in front of her. Her brow wrinkled in confusion at the demon who had once tried to kill her, and who hated her, 'Did he… did he just save me?'

He looked at her for a few more moments, trying to figure out why a simple girl was so important to his brother, even if he had human blood flowing through his veins. Giving up on ever discovering such an answer, he turned away, but answered the question that her look implied. "You were in the way, so I had to fix it."

Kagome didn't understand. She stood up and stood in front of him. "In the way of what?"

"Of defeating Naraku," he replied, "and so I had to do what was needed to stop him?"

"I'm needed to stop Naraku? But… how am I needed?"

"Puh. Hell if I know. I'll never understand why your weakness is needed, but it's apparent that it is. How pathetic that that brother of mine actually needs a human."

Kagome's eyes went wide as she blood ran cold. "Inuyasha… where is he? What happened to him?"

"Naraku took him away, but I don't know where. You'll have to go find him yourself and help him defeat Naraku."

"But I can't fight. How could I possibly help him?"

"Don't know. Don't care, but you have to do it," he began to walk away, "You'd better hurry, miko. Before it's too late."

"Wait!" Kagome cried.

Sesshoumaru stopped again. The desperation in her voice had been heard somewhere before. It felt nostalgic somehow. Why was it beckoning him to obey? He turned to look at her once more, and she pleaded, "Please… heal my friends."

Not waiting for an answer, he picked up her bow and arrows and made a run for one of the doorways. Sesshoumaru stared after her, and when she had disappeared from the room, glanced towards the other bodies. Well, there was no reason for him to save them. Inuyasha would have his ultimate weapon back, so it was of no consequence to the inu-youkai whether the others lived or died. Had Kagome assumed he was as weak as a human, and would succumb to pity for such a despicable race? And yet, that hidden sound in her voice stuck at something in his memory. For a few moments, he racked his brain, trying to think of where he had heard that sound before. The voices of a million people flashed through his mind, until finally coming to rest on that of the little human girl he traveled with.

That little girl had the same innocence in her voice, and the same weakness that came with any human. He found himself wondering, 'Why did I save Rin that time in the forest?'

That had served no purpose. His father once spoke to him of something called "unconditional love". In his own vulnerability, had Sesshoumaru become the father of a weakling of a race of weaklings? Did he take pride in protecting that child so small and helpless? He unsheathed Tenseiga once more. 'Maybe someday I will understand.'

Kagome kept an arrow steady at the bow, prepared for anything she might encounter. It didn't faze her that the odds of finding Inuyasha were practically impossible, and the odds of being able to save him were fewer still. She couldn't help but be suspicious of her mate's brother. 'Could he be luring me into a trap? But… then why would he save me?'

She kept her shoulder pressed against the wall as she strained to peer around the corner without risking being seen by anything. Satisfied that she was still alone, she kept going, 'Sesshoumaru seems to have given up on killing Naraku. But how is it that he's willing to let Inuyasha take the glory? That isn't like him at all.'

She came across a dead end, and turned around to seek another hallway to follow. 'He said that I was needed to help Inuyasha. But what could I possibly do? I don't know if I can even find Inuyasha.'

With every door she passed, she barged through with her arrow ready to fire. But they were all empty, and so she would continue searching down the seemingly endless corridors of fire and stone. 'I have no choice but to believe him. With Inuyasha's life on the line, I have to believe that I can do something to help him. Please, Inuyasha, be okay.'

Through the darkness he saw her over and over again. Beneath the rocks, dead as the rocks themselves. The last memory he had was calling out to her as she was knocked out of his grasp by the cave in. In the darkness that consumed him afterward, he had no idea of knowing whether she was alive or dead, but as fear enveloped his heart, he imagined her breath cut off and her heart stop beating. He didn't know if it was a nightmare or if it was real, but he needed to get out of the darkness. 'No, it has to be a dream. Wake up. Wake up and find her.'

Opening his eyes only heightened his suspicions that it was not a dream. The first thing he noticed was the annoying dripping of water somewhere nearby. The sound of it colliding with a puddle echoed mercilessly throughout the room, causing Inuyasha's ear to twitch in annoyance. He made an attempt to move so as to stop the sound so maddening, but found that he couldn't budge at all. Glancing down, he saw he was strapped up to a stone wall by several tough vines. Instantly, he tried to break free of them, but the vines wouldn't budge, and he could barely move. They seemed to be the same vines that Kaguya had used to hold Inuyasha against a tree. Inuyasha squirmed some more. When he moved his feet, he could feel the cold ground underneath. He placed one foot on the wall, trying to pry himself off, but he still couldn't get free.

Out of frustration and lack of options, he banged his shoulder against the wall, only to hiss at the pain of the impact. He held back the tears that stung at his eyes. Turning his head as much as possible, he glanced at his right shoulder, which now had a large welt formed on top. Although he could not make a full diagnosis, he assumed by the pain that his collar bone had been fractured. He was still capable of moving his arms, but he was definitely handicapped by this, and it would be difficult to fight if he couldn't lift his arm. For a few seconds, he struggled to remember the source of his fractured collar bone, but as he took in the atmosphere of the stone room, it didn't take long. 'The rocks… they caved in on us… Oh no! Kagome!'

In his heart he knew it was useless to keep trying the same strategies to get free, but he tried regardless. He knew that he had been able to break free of tighter bonds that this. Before he had passed out, he had managed to endure the bone-crushing embrace of Naraku's limbs. In all fairness, being so close to death that time entitled him to be physically and emotionally spent, but you could not tell that to one as stubborn as Inuyasha. His own head screamed at him to get a grip of himself and find Kagome. Infinite hopeless thoughts crossed his mind… had she been injured in the avalanche of stone? Had she been taken prisoner once again by Naraku? Was she once again under his sick clutches as he violated her again? The thoughts stung like poison through his lungs and nerve endings. Breathing was a curse; consciousness was a curse.

But thoughts of her death and his friends' deaths brought up another interesting thought… why had Inuyasha been left alive? Inuyasha… who was Naraku's worst enemy couldn't possibly be spared by one who had no value in life. Was it to be torture? But that did nothing to help Naraku. Even if he did love to see Inuyasha squirm, the hanyou knew his enemy well enough to know that he didn't do things unless it meant something to him. His sword… he remembered his sword. Naraku had obtained it by absorbing the jyaki of the giant stone demon. Somehow, it was able to summon a painful light energy from within it. On top of that, it could block Inuyasha's every blow and send it back to him with such power and speed that he couldn't stop it. What other tricks could Naraku have up his sleeve?

Inuyasha hung his head low and made a silent prayer. 'Please be safe, Kagome. I pray to God that you somehow escaped. I don't know what I would do if I lost you.'

Considering that they had only been together for a short time, it was remarkable that Inuyasha felt so dependent on her. He didn't even understand it himself. Although he protected them, and had their blood, it had always considered humans to be weak. In fact, there was once a time when he did not care to risk his neck for the safety of a human. That all changed starting with Kagome. At first, he had been sure it had been because she was the key to finding the shikon shards, but he soon saved far more people than just her, and for no real benefit to him. She was the girl who started it all. He wouldn't deny that coming to her rescue time and time again was a hassle, but it certainly wasn't a burden. Even before he had fallen for her, there was a sense of pride in saving the miko from the future. A great justice in saving someone he considered to be so weak without him. He may bitch about it, but he enjoyed being her hero. Suffering was inevitable, but he never wanted to realize that. He never wanted to lose her. Was it selfish of him to keep in the feudal era to search for a shikon jewel which he would then use for his own needs? She would have been a lot safer in her own time.

Yes, Inuyasha was selfish… but he was righteously selfish. His pride made him believe that he could keep her safe, and his heart was fearful of losing her. He wanted her to stay, because he needed her. He should never need a human's presence. However, perhaps his fear of loss wasn't that unusual. Losing his mother had torn at his heart, and caused him to fall into isolation for years. And again, losing his heart to Kikyou, only to have it shattered to pieces. Never in a million years would he want to relive that pain again. By losing Kagome, the piece that held his sanity together would slip.

The creek of the door caught his attention, and he turned in hopes of seeing that loving face come through, but instead was punished by the hateful gaze of Naraku. "Good, you're finally awake."

Inuyasha growled, "Bastard! What the fuck do you want?"

Naraku walked up to stand in front of the subdued hanyou, but didn't answer.

Inuyasha's hands trembled. If only he could reach out, he would strangle that monster. Inuyasha hissed, "If you're planning on killing me, you better do it now before I break free. Cause when I do, I swear you won't have a face to smile with anymore."

Naraku huffed comically, "You have nothing to be free for, Inuyasha."

"What?"

He walked away from the hanyou and to the other side of the room. His kept his face as straight as possible as he tried to hold back the anticipation. Only a few more minutes, and he would be rid of his enemy and gain enough power to be practically invincible. His gaze remained on Inuyasha as he reached into his kimono's pocket and pulled out a object. He held it up to the little light there was in the room and Inuyasha felt a gasp escape his lips. It was the locket Kagome had given him, and he was reminded of her absence from his sight. His worst fear took hold of him. "Where's Kagome? What have you done with her?"

"Impatient to suffer, are we Inuyasha?" Naraku mocked.

"Bastard! If you touched a hair on her head…"

Naraku spoke a little louder now, "You don't need me to harm her Inuyasha."

Inuyasha wrinkled his forehead in confusion. "What are you saying?"

Naraku would now begin the final step into receiving the ultimate power. "I am saying, Inuyasha… that Kagome is dead."

The coldness of the voice and the power of the words hummed throughout space as a shadow of a curse. Every hiss of a sonorant, every vocal stop, every flick of the tongue and movement of the vocal folds in synchronization formed the sentence, thereby creating a sound of ruthless and head-splitting harmony. The articulation formed sound waves so cold and sharp, the hanyou wished he had not ears. The words that were still grammatical and true to the rules of language became untrue in their pairings together. The words just didn't make sense anymore, and therefore had no truth. No way could such a sentence ever be true! It was a lie! "You're lying," Inuyasha whispered.

Naraku scoffed, "Denial is to be expected, especially considering that it was because of you that she came here to meet her death. To save you, only to be crushed by the rocks of the mountain."

Inuyasha gasped loudly. Naraku continued at this, "Yes, you remember, don't you. The battle, when you had almost died if your miko hadn't shown up to save you. You ran for your lives only to be met with the power of stone. You remember her slipping away from you before you both were knocked out. That weakling human's body couldn't endure a simple rock."

Inuyashs yelled, "YOU'RE LYING!.!"

"I have no reason to lie Inuyasha," Narkau said calmly as Inuyasha was panting, "I saw her dead corpse…"

He lifted his hand to reveal the blood stains, "…I felt her blood."

Inuyasha struggled against the vines again, "No! You're lying! Kagome can't be dead! Where is she?"

He thrashed around in every direction he could, desperate to escape and prove that bastard wrong. Kagome had to be okay. It was the only hope he had left. Naraku continued, "Why bother fighting, Inuyasha? Do you even want to live anymore now that she's gone?"

"SHE'S NOT DEAD!.!.!" Inuyasha shrieked, and tears emerged on his dirtied cheeks.'

"Yes, Inuyasha, I can sense your fear. No matter how weak she was, you needed her, didn't you? Now that you've lost that power, can you really hope to win? Can you carry on in this world, breathing the air while knowing that it should have been Kagome's breath?"

He wrapped the chain of the locket around his risk. "Perhaps I will keep her memory in safe keeping. Face it, Inuyasha. There is no need for you to fight anymore. Why don't you just give up? There's no point in living on anyway now that you've lost your beloved miko."

Inuyasha could still hear Naraku's words, but they weren't words anymore. They were merely an endless stream of convulsing nerves and headaches and heartache. His whole body twitched as the thought of her death enveloped him. Naraku eyed in impatience, "Yes, Inuyasha. Let the pain take hold of you. Let it make you into the power that I need. I want your power, Inuyasha. When you transform, your power and your very life will be taken by my sword."

One last drop of water plummeted from the ceiling in suspended silence. The last drop of life-giving water falling away from its pathway to meet the doom that gravity would bestow upon it. Purpose for life fell from its reach and its descend slowed in an attempt to claim it once again. But it was fate. The power of water would die away as it collided with the hardness of stone. It was the fate of water, and of everything in existence to someday fall from its purpose and into nothingness and destruction. Who knew how young or how old that drop of water had been from the time it was reform into the world from the clouds. Who knew how it had managed to maneuver its way into a mountain where life had fled. It had been so persistent to reach the bottom. And why? Only to die, was that why it had traveled so long and hard through the stone? To lose its purpose? There would be no hero or memory of the fate of water, and its death would be in vain, because in that final decent, purpose would slip away. No matter the power of life-giving water, all purpose would die.

It clung to the emptiness of the air for a few moments as he reached out to save itself from the inevitable fall to ruin. Finally, realizing that his purpose was all for nothing, that he would never have purpose again in this life, he finally allowed gravity to envelop him and push against him. As he fell, he felt that he could relax. There was no point in fighting against what was true. The fate of water come quickly, for he has not the will to hold himself up anymore. There is only a will to die. In his heart of hearts he knows that he will not be spared. There will be no hand to catch him and grant him with purpose again before he faded away. As the final drop passed through the air towards the puddle below of his dirtied and dead companions, he sighed, 'I give up.'

And in an instant, his body reformed with the others and became tainted with dirt and uselessness. As he fell completely into it, ripples spread out in a tremor of a heartbeat. Then, everything became still. Then again, the air shook the water with a pulse of a heartbeat. Naraku grinned. Inuyasha was finally letting go. He watched as the hanyou's fingers grew long as well as his fangs. Inuyasha threw his head back and shrieked in his darkened youkai voice into the emptiness of the castle. Hot tears escaped from his eyes as he was slowly drained of all human will and consciousness. He welcomed his youkai blood to save him from the misery of Kagome's death.

Kagome halted as she heard what sounded like Inuyasha coming from another hallway. As fast as she could manage, she raced towards the sound of his anguished cries.

To be continued…

**Last cliffie… I promise!**

InuyashaGal: Don't die yet. Naraku first. Haha! (hugs)  
**SilverontheRose: **Yes, and you'll never catch me! Muhahahahaha! But now I have changed to the good guys, so no more evil cliffies for this story at least. (hugs)  
**Jenn-silent breed: **True, but technically neither does Inuyasha. It's just a perk. Besides, otherwise my story wouldn't work. Haha. (hugs)  
**InuyashaKougaLover: **Ah! You're right. Gomen. I just read it, and it's great, so see review for details. I'll read your poem too. I'd never abandon a faithful reviewer such as yourself. (hugs)  
**miko'sxluv: **Wow, the best? I'm flattering. That's quite a compliment. I shan't let you down. (hugs)  
**orangepencils: **Well that's what I thought, but turns out it wasn't so obvious to others. Oh well. Anyways, go you! You ARE damn good. (hugs)  
**Mikkasura: **Running around like a mad person? Ah, save me! You didn't think I'd really let them stay dead, did ya? I'm a hopeless romantic, so check that one off. (hugs)  
**Pan-chan'shope: **Oh, then I hope I didn't confuse you with my last response in Spanish. I'm an advanced speaker, so that could have gone totally over your head. Yeah, please add me to your AIM. It's pinkkitten125. I am uber glad you are willing to make an exception to your rule for this fic. I promise I will never leave this fic unfinished. As for more stories, I already have 3 story ideas ready to go as soon as I can outline and get started. (hugs)  
**HorridlyTruthful25: **Glad you think so. Glad you like this. Glad… that you're responding. Be glad, because the climax of the story is coming (no innuendo intended. Save me from the preteens). (slaps own head) I'm such a dork. (hugs)  
**LanierShazar: **Naraku made me. And by Naraku I mean finals. Or, maybe he's just controlling me to torture you. But the torture isn't long, is it? (hugs)  
**SlummyRedDragon: **Um, I hope you don't mean ending like I think you mean, cause the ride's not over yet. Still here for the last kaboom? (hugs)  
**Mizz Tasuki: **For this story, this was the last cliffie, so fear not. I have answered your prayers. (cheerful Pleasantville voice): start your day off right with a general helping of InuKag fanfics. Perfect for a healthy immune system, and tasty when topped off with some good-old-fashioned Naraku ass-kicking. Teehee, that was fun. (hugs)  
**a100rinchhead: **Yeah, I know. God bless the internet for keeping me safe. But love conquers all in my stories, so never fear. (hugs)


	16. Ch 16: Strength to be Happy

**Hey all… sorry I'm late on this. My battery died this morning seriously just as I was about to send it. I mean, I was loading it onto the site when it died. And then, I had to drive for like 11 hours, so I have barely had time for anything. I'm praying that I'll get the last two chapters in tonight as well so you don't all have to wait while I'm gone for two weeks. Wish me luck!**

Chapter 16: The Strength to be Happy

Naraku glanced at his sword, which was already glowing a happy white just from the lust for the power of Inuyasha. Inuyasha's human heart left him under the agony of his loss and was taken place by his animal instinct, to kill anything that moved. He struggled against the vines, trying to take down whoever was in front of him. At that time, Inuyasha didn't even know who Naraku was, nor did he know who he was, or anything else for that matter. There was just a lust for blood. Naraku smiled at him, "Who would have thought you would be weaker as a hanyou."

Just as he was about to lift his sword for the strike that would end Inuyasha's life, he heard the door burst open. He turned to see Kagome in the distant doorway, with an arrow aimed at him. "Naraku!"

Naraku only smirked at her fortitude, "Puh. So you're alive then, are you."

Kagome's bow tightened and she released. The arrow started glowing mid-flight and it struck Naraku right on the shoulder. He glanced down at the bloodless hole as if it were merely a nuisance. His skin began to reconstruct. Kagome was about to fire again when she heard Inuyasha's voice. She gasped as she glanced over to him. "Inuyasha, what's wrong? Why are you transforming?"

Tetsusaiga was still at his side, but doing nothing. Naraku answered for her, "He can't hear you. He doesn't even know who he is anymore. The transformation is complete and now I shall make use of it."

He raised his sword into the air and Kagome took her chance. "Not unless I can stop whatever spell you have over him."

Quickly changing aim, she let her arrow go. It glowed brightly as the purification took over and the vine that was imprisoning Inuyasha was hit. It slowly began to melt away. Naraku shook his head benignly, "Tsk, tsk. That was a bad idea, miko."

Kagome gazed at Naraku in confusion, but reached for another bow to attack him with. Her attention was severed when she heard Inuyasha's battle cry. In his full youkai form, he charged straight for Naraku with claws extended. Naraku sighed as if in annoyance, and rolled his eyes, "Haven't we been through this already?"

With a swing of the sword, Inuyasha was thrown into a wall. He got up faster than he did when he was a hanyou, and although Kagome could distinctly see there had been damage to his collar bone, he didn't seem to mind it. He rose from the ground and flexed his claws. When one would have expected to see a wicked smirk cross his lips, his face was instead twisted with anger and vengeance. Why he wanted it, he did not know. He didn't know anything anymore. Forgetting all about the failed previous attempt in the state of madness, he again charged Naraku and leaped for him. Again, the power of the sword threw him back, and this time the sword itself actually made contact with his skin. A splash of blood flew in the air. When his head hit hard on the rocky ground, he rolled several times before lying still in an unconscious state.

Once realizing Inuyasha's loss of strategy, she took her chance. Naraku was caught off-guard as another arrow struck him. Kagome screamed, "What do you want from Inuyasha? Why did you make him transform?"

"I didn't make him transform. He did that himself."

Naraku took a few menacing steps towards her, so Kagome sidestepped so that he could not get any closer to her. He continued his slow pursuit until they were both walking in a circle. Kagome spat at him, "You're a liar! Over the past few months, you have made my life a living hell, and I will not let you hurt Inuyasha! Tell me what you have done to him!"

"Power is what I desire, miko… Power. And I've always known that both you and that pitiful hanyou had a power worthy of taking. Originally, I delighted in the idea of getting you pregnant so that I could obtain your powers, all while bringing pain to Inuyasha. But my plans quickly changed. I could always make the attempt for your powers again, but what about Inuyasha's powers. I knew his human heart would never let anything happen to you, so I used his fear to lure him in. His hatred of me consumed him so that he transformed even with the Tetsusaiga by his side. Such hatred would be far more powerful than any love you speak of, any purity that you possess. My sword will feed upon his fear and his rage, until there is nothing left of him, not even his human side."

Kagome snarled and the shot an arrow once again, which again did no troublesome affect to Naraku, "You're planning on stealing his powers! You were planning on stealing my powers! I will never let you get away with what you've done to me, and I will never let you kill Inuyasha!"

"I don't think you have much of a choice. Not even your presence can bring him back. He thinks you are dead anyways. The rage will stay forever, until I absorb it."

Kagome was now out of bows, but she did the only thing she could do. She charged. It was a failed plan from the start and she knew it, but her own safety didn't even matter anymore. She actually managed to reach the sword's aura and push against it with her own. The sword's blade hovered but a few inches from her hands, and if she could just grab onto that sword, she knew she could purify it. Naraku wouldn't let her see that he was amazed that she hadn't fallen yet. But she could only endure for so long. Sweat trickled down her neck and her hands became red with the heat of their aura combat. Ultimately, the strength of Naraku outdid her own, and she was flung into a nearby wall, landing with a painful cry.

The unconscious hanyou suddenly twitched on the floor. He lifted his head up and looked in confusion. He didn't know who these people were or what they were doing, but there was something about that female's voice that had awoken him. He eyed her suspiciously for a few moments, not daring to trust anyone or anything but his own instincts at the moment. Once again he leaped for Naraku. As Naraku's back was towards Inuyasha, he had managed to tear through him once. Inuyasha landed some feet away, feeling pretty proud of himself, but growled deeply when he saw that his prey was reforming. He looked at his claws, which had no trail of blood on him. He needed blood. His hand grazed something very hot and he glanced down to see a sword that was attached to him. For a moment, he racked his brain trying to think of what it was, but he couldn't remember a thing. However, when he saw that it closely resembled the weapon his opponent had, he pulled it out and swung for him. Naraku smiled, "Be still, Inuyasha. Lie down. We don't want to tire out your power."

Summoning the power of the sword, he aimed again for the rocks of the ceiling. Kagome gasped as she scrambled to her feet. "No!"

If Inuyasha was knocked out again, Naraku would take the opportunity to steal his power while he was immobile. She couldn't let him fall in battle, no matter what. As fast as her legs could carry her, she ran to him. Inuyasha didn't even care to hear the rocks as they came tumbling down just above him. Kagome got there in time and launched herself upon him, causing them both to fly off of the path of the rocks.

In a symphony of thunder, the rocks smashed against the floor and shook the earth beneath. Dust filled the air until one couldn't see or breathe. Naraku put up a shield over himself from the onslaught of rocks that carelessly fell to him as well. When the dust finally settled a hill of fallen rock covered one corner of the room. For a second Naraku thought that they had been crushed beneath it, but when he could feel that their presences were still pulsing in the living world, he knew that there was merely a wall of fallen stone, and the inside was hollow. They had survived. But this was of no consequence to Naraku, "Alright, miko. If you really want to be with your hanyou, I'll let you. I'll let him rip you to pieces without even knowing that it was you. So much for pure love. Once he is finished with you, I will finish him."

Below the castle beneath the mountain lay a prison of loosened rock, which covered one corner of a large chamber. Although the earth must succumb to the laws of gravity, many had reached out for each other and grasped on tight, forbidding themselves to fall to the earth. They were too prideful. They were the earth, but wished to be above earth, to be superior to earth. Despite their pride, the only way they can go is down. They may reach towards the heavens, only to come tumbling back. It was bitter in this fate.

Water was not like rock. While rock would remain on the bottom of everything forever, water could be reborn. It was able to fall as far as it pleased, and upon death, they would rise back to the heavens, become purified, and then be reborn to repeat their journey. They need not fear death, for there was always another chance for them. Rock had no such chance. It carried the burden of everything on its back, and was rewarded with an eternity of inferiority. All there was to do was to hold; all there was to do was to fall. But where is the heart in the rock? In its lust for power and bitterness towards all else, life could bow down to its greatness. And yet, in their pride… there was righteous pride. How came it that the loose rocks fell together and pressed against each other at just the right time to keep themselves from caving in? This mystery and fate is one that can not be solved, and one hesitates to believe that rock took pity upon the life below them. And yet in this odd accident of gravity, rock discovered something. It discovered that it wasn't rock, but earth… Earth because it was connected to other rocks, and therefore everything. They needed eachother in order to hold eachother up.

Before opening her eyes, she could feel her own silent breathing within her chest. Still it was as soft and steady as slumber. In her half-conscious state, where memory and touch and smell had not yet recovered, her ears could make out a strange echoing sound. A tapping that moved in rhythm. She opened her eyes to see the new chamber she was encased in, and on the ground by one of the walls, there was forming a small puddle of water.

Not a second later, she felt something was beneath her. She looked down to find Inuyasha once again unconscious. "Inuyasha!"

She slipped one hand behind his head and the other caressed his cheek. "Inuyasha, please wake up! Please don't give in!"

In an instant, his eyes opened to reveal their bloody red color and a wicked growl escaped his lungs. Kagome didn't even have a chance to move away, before he turned over and pinned her beneath him. His claws grasped her wrists and held them next to her shoulders as the rest of him held her abdomen down. She gasped as he snarled at her. "Inuyasha!"

This was bad. He didn't even recognize her anymore. What was she supposed to do? He could very well kill her right then and there, and he wouldn't even know it. She remembered what Naraku had said before. He said that Inuyasha thought Kagome was dead. Could that be what brought forth the transformation? She whimpered as tears emerged from her eyes, "Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha's snarl faded away to a look of shock. The smell of this woman's tears… what was it? And that voice again. As if her touch was poison, he leaped away from her. She saw him as he backed up to the wall, looking like he was in the defensive. He kept his eyes firmly locked on her as if he suspected her to attack him. Perhaps she had been a threat and that was why she had affected him so. Kagome got to her feet and heard him growl again at her. She took a few steps towards him and his growl got louder. She stopped moving when he got into a striking pose. He didn't attack, but then proceeded to pace around the corner, still staring at the woman he no longer knew. His growl became much like a lion's darkened purr. All he could think of now was escaping from this person. Never had his youkai form been afraid before, but he was terrified now, and he didn't like it. But he didn't know what he was afraid of. If pressured enough, he knew he would have to fight. Kagome tenderly stretched a hand out to him, "Inuyasha, please…"

The youkai spoke, "What do you want from me? Get away!"

Kagome shook her head to signal that she wouldn't go anywhere. "Inuyasha, it's me. It's Kagome. You have to remember."

She took another two steps towards him. He growled, "Get away from me! I'll fucking kill you if you come any closer!"

But Kagome stood strong. She stared back with sad and piteous eyes, and replied softly, "I'm not afraid, Inuyasha."

"Whoever you are, you are a fool." Inuyasha growled, still agitated that she was coming closer to him.

That look in her eyes was tormenting him. It confused him beyond comprehension what he was feeling or why. His youkai form had never felt it before. She continued to take slow steps to him. "I could never be afraid of you, Inuyasha. I know you would never hurt me…"

Inuyasha flexed his claws in an attempt to get her to back off, but she kept on walking. He looked shocked. Never had a mere human been so brave to stand up to his power. But there was something about her that caused something to stir in him. He didn't like the confusion. She continued, "… I know that your human heart is still there, Inuyasha. I know that's why you are afraid, because you think you don't remember, but you do. You remember me. You have to wake up, Inuyasha. I want to see my hanyou again. The hanyou that I fell in love with."

Inuyasha froze as she came practically face to face with him. There was no fear in her eyes, but there was sadness. It was unnerving to him. 'Who the hell is this female? Why does her scent smell so… so familiar? Why does her breath and gaze consume me? Could she be a sorceress?'

A weak and sad smile reached her lips as she stretched her hand to his cheek. "I don't need you to fight for me."

Her lips brushed against his cheek, and he felt something pulse beneath him. Before she could do anything else, he grabbed her and turned to press her against the wall. "You will lose!" He threatened, "I don't know what spell you have cast. But you will lose!"

Kagome merely shook her head, "I will not lose, Inuyasha. When I have you, I can never lose."

Inuyasha tightened his grip on her. What she was saying was doing something to him. He didn't know what. Murder was all he desired, so why was she plucking at his nature? He growled louder. Kagome smiled through the many many tears. "I don't need you to fight for me, to die for me. Right now, I don't care about getting revenge. I only want you back. Don't you understand, Inuyasha. You are my strength, Inuyasha. You're my happiness. It doesn't matter how much I have suffered because I have you to make me feel worthwhile. I only need you, Inuyasha. That's all."

Inuyasha choked on his growl for a moment. Something lived within him that begged to be released. He didn't know if he should set it free. It seemed foolish to trust something you didn't understand. There was so much pain in what was locked inside. It was something he had turned away from his whole life. Yes… he had been fighting something in him… it was… his human side, wasn't it. 'No!' he screamed at himself, 'I'm a youkai! I'm a youkai! She's trying to trick me!'

He tensed again as he felt the rhythm of something within himself. It was throbbing against his chest rapidly. So fast and so strong, it felt like it was trying to kill him. Something was screaming at him. Something was pushing against his youkai blood, demanding that it recede. But the youkai in him fought, telling his heart that his soul was gone. Despite all this, his heart kept beating in its own meditation and healing. For a few moments, he could see replicas of his youkai power surrounding him. He looked around in fear. This… couldn't be the youkai he wanted to be, was it? The air was filled with laughs as they were telling him he was a fool. There was no soul left in him. Only anger and instincts. His youkai was his power, the ultimate power, and he would not let it go for some human girl. Through all the negativity and bantering, the heart merely whispered, 'You are wrong.'

His entire body pulsed and began to shake lightly as he fought against himself. He still held Kagome firmly against the wall. His growl sounded as though he was close to death. He closed her eyes tight and clenched his fangs, trying to fight with everything he had. Kagome's voice cracked, "I love you, Inuyasha! I know you're still there!"

He shook his head fiercely and appeared to be in agony. Kagome's lips trembled. She just couldn't lose this fight. "Together, we can defeat Naraku. But only together. Remember, Inuyasha. Remember us. Remember our love!"

She slipped her arms out from his grasp and cradled his face. She leaned forward and began to kiss him sweetly. She felt him gasp beneath her lips. His red eyes went wide under her touch. She then broke of the kiss and moved onto his cheeks, reigning kisses all over his face. He had whimpered; she was sure of it. Blood was racing beneath her fingers. She begged him to fight it, "Remember, Inuyasha… Remember how I love you… Remember… I only need you to make me happy… I only need you."

His stomach convulsed as he felt something shoot through him like electricity from his head to his fingertips. His fingers released his hold on her, but his palms stayed against her. When she took his lips in hers again, his growling ceased completely. He couldn't breathe anymore. Every nerve in his body quaked with power. He exhaled small whimpers until he had no more air to give. 'What is this feeling? I… I remember it…'

Kagome pulled him in deeper and kissed him passionately. The ember in his spirit began to grow rapidly. It spread through his veins like wildfire, burning him with horrible pleasure. It tickled his skin and caused his muscles to twitch under the contact. His red eyes softened. 'Yes… it was her… who freed me… who healed me… who… loved…'

"K-K-Ka…Kago… me?" He whimpered.

He closed his eyes as the wind of his imprisoned soul engulfed him. The beat of his heart shook the earth in a triumphant climax of that which a part of him would never forget: love. Tears slipped past his cheeks as he wrapped his arms around her and finally returned the kiss. They both took in shaky breaths every once in a while. Kagome… he remembered, how he thought she was dead, and how he just wanted to forget the pain. But she was here, and she had saved him. He sighed between kisses, "Kagome… Kagome… Oh God… Kagome…"

She clung to his body, and knew she had succeeded. When they finally parted, their eyes opened. Kagome smiled at him. His eyes were back to their beautiful amber, and his fangs had vanished. There were so many words hidden in his eyes. Words that he just could not say. In his mind he was already stumbling for something witty to say, but there was nothing to say. He took her into his embrace. A happy sob escaped him as he breathed in the smell of her hair once more. 'She… she needs me. I need her.'

Somehow, he knew that she was his true source of strength. His youkai had been wrong. It was because of her that he had found a will to fight, a will to love, a will to be human. He rocked with her gently, thinking that he could never let her go. He always knew that he needed her, but never had he considered that she needed him too. He whispered into her ear, "Thank you."

Kagome tingled at his hot breath on her skin. She smirked, "And you said you didn't like mushy stuff."

"Don't push it," Inuyasha replied jokingly.

Kagome pulled back and leaned her forehead against his. "Promise me something, Inuyasha?"

"What?"

"Promise me that we'll defeat Naraku, and we'll do it together," she asked pleadingly.

Old habits die hard, and for a few moments Inuyasha considered finding a way for her to escape so that he could battle alone. But how could he just let her go again? Kagome saw his conflict and stroked his cheek, "When we are together, we are unstoppable."

Inuyasha grinned, "Keh! How lame!"

Kagome could tell by the look in his eyes that he was joking, and he continued, "Let's go get him."

To be continued…

**Sorry, no responses. I'm in a rush. Next chapter up tonight so watch out for it. **


	17. Ch 17: Our Story

**Just because it's come up a lot, anyone who wants to talk to me on AIM is absolutely welcome to do so. I would love to hear from you guys one on one. **

Chapter 17: Our Story

She awoke as though she had been in slumber, but the headache was crazy to boot. Bringing her hand to her head to rub the soar spot, she silently wondered if she had had any sake lately. Not recalling, she finally opened her eyes, only to see the sky above her. She sprang up and saw Miroku lying next to her, covered in bruises. "Houshi-sama!"

Sango grabbed onto him and shook his shoulders, "Houshi-sama! Wake up! Please wake up!"

How sly of Miroku to sneak his hand behind her before revealing his eyes to her. Sango was almost at tears when she felt a familiar squeeze, and a scowl returned to her face. She slapped him hard in the face. He let out a yelp and rubbed his cheek with the perpetrating hand. Sango sulked and crossed her arms, "You seem fine. Wait till I tell Kagome about this."

Her eyes widened. Kagome! Inuyasha! Naraku's castle! "Oh my God! Miroku, what happened to everyone? Where are we?"

"Calm down," an emotionless voice called, who they recognized immediately to be Sesshoumaru's.

"Sesshoumaru? Wh-what are you doing here? Where are our friends?" Sango asked, still in shock.

"That kitsune is out gathering medical herbs, and Inuyasha and the miko are still fighting Naraku," He replied as he sat down up against a tree.

"What?.!" Sango cried, "We've got to help them!"

She made a move to get up, but quickly collapsed under the pain. Sesshoumaru stated the obvious, "You both have broken bones. You will not be able to fight. You'll have to stay here. Besides, only Inuyasha and Kagome can defeat him now."

Miroku struggled into a sitting pose along with Sango, "Did… did you… save us?"

Sesshoumaru seemed to be in thought for a moment, and then sneered, "Heh. You were in the way, so I had to fix it."

The same answer he had given to Kagome before. Sango wanted to ask more, but Miroku stopped her, thinking it was only bad to question Sesshoumaru. Miroku replied, "So, it's up to Inuyasha and Kagome-sama to defeat Naraku. Well, let's just pray that they figure out this ultimate weapon Myouga-jiji was talking about."

Back within Naraku's castle, Naraku was becoming uneasy. Perhaps it was something in the air, but he suddenly had a bad feeling about letting the couple stay in there. It was taking far too long for Inuyasha to kill her and return to fighting him. Satisfied with his theory that things weren't going as he planned, he aimed his sword's power towards the pile of rock. If rocks didn't kill them, he would.

Inuyasha smiled at his beloved one, "Let's go get him."

As if on cue, they heard something crash, and saw as the loose wall of stone began to fall apart above them. Thinking fast, Inuyasha clutched Kagome under him and brought out his Tetsusaiga. He held it above them and the barrier took over. They bounced off of it's aura in every direction, until finally the rocks stopped.

When the dust settled, they looked up to see their enemy, Naraku, standing on the opposite side of the vast room, with sword in hand. Seeing Inuyasha's human eyes made him growl, "You've transformed back! You bitch, you've stolen my power!"

Kagome replied, "You underestimate us, Naraku!"

Naraku grunted in frustration, but then his gaze returned to normal as if he was unfazed by it all. "Silly me. How could I have left you two alone. Well, since you're both here anyway, you still up for dying?"

"You've lost, Naraku," Inuyasha stated rather calmly.

Naraku didn't like how confident he was, but he wouldn't let them see how furious he was that he had been robbed of the hanyou's power, "I will not lose to a pathetic hanyou. You've already seen that my power can destroy you, and any attack you possess is unable to stop it. There will always be more youki for me to steal, and I will become more powerful everyday."

"Then we'll just have to stop you today," Inuyasha threatened, and he positioned his sword in front of him.

Naraku smirked, "And how do you plan to do that? None of your attacks can stop me. You will die here, along with your precious miko."

Inuyasha's protective side kicked in as he clutched Kagome's clothing with his free hand. Naraku continued, "Go ahead. Whatever you think of won't work. It will only come back to you."

Inuyasha whispered a grunt. What could they do? Every attack he had tried had failed, and even his youkai form couldn't stop him. Now, they were without their powerful teammates, both of them were vulnerable, and Naraku had a power they had never seen an equal to. Inuyasha looked hopeless, "Kagome?"

He reached his arm around her and brought into his chest for a sweet embrace. All the while, he glared over his shoulder at Naraku, who looked amused at the couple. He whispered, "What should we do?"

Kagome wrapped her arms around his mid-section, "We stay and fight."

"But… every attack I have will just come back to kill us."

She gave a sad sigh, "If I had to die, I would want to die with you."

He clutched her tighter, "Kagome… I don't want to lose you again."

"You'll never lose me, Inuyasha. Whether we die today or not, we'll always have each other."

He sighed remorsefully. Time and time again he would die for this girl, and so being with her in death sounded like no chore. And yet, they still had a purpose there… didn't they? To love… and to live. It was their purpose to survive this battle and in doing so, rid the world of a monster and be in happiness forever. They still had so much to hang onto. Even if they were doomed to die, they had to still try. "Okay… What's our strategy?"

They both racked their brains for a few moments to come up with something. Inuyasha could only think of using the same attacks again, which would inevitably fail. Kagome wasn't fairing so well either. She was out of arrows, so she was utterly helpless at this time. All their friends were gone. At this point, she would welcome any other enemy. She thought, 'Man. Where's Sesshoumaru when you need him?'

She gasped, 'Wait! Sesshoumaru, what did he say to me?'

**FLASHBACK**

"_I'll never understand why your weakness is needed, but it's apparent that it is…You'll have to go find him yourself and help him defeat Naraku."_

"_But I can't fight. How could I possibly help him?"_

"_Don't know. Don't care, but you have to do it."_

**END FLASHBACK**

'I have to help Inuyasha defeat him?' Kagome thought, 'But what in the world could I do to help him.'

Inuyasha brought his battle arm around her protectively, leaving the sword as a barrier as if thinking that Naraku would attack immediately. She glanced over as it reflected light into her eyes. She inwardly gasped, 'Oh my God. That's it.'

It was all so clear to her now. Somehow she felt certain that it would work. In her heart and everything she believed in, she knew that they would make it through. This was the key; this was how she could help him. She whispered, "I'll do it with you."

"What?"

"I'll do it with you," she repeated.

With one free hand, her fingers grazed the Tetsusaiga. Inuyasha saw this, and knew. "Are you sure that will work?"

She smiled where he couldn't see her, "Promise me that we'll defeat Naraku, and that we'll do it together… Our only chance is to be together, to fight together. There is no other way."

Inuyasha smiled. His Kagome… he would always be with her. He would always need her by his side. The air which was once as cold as a mountain stream was thawing out. She pulled away from his embrace to look into her eyes. The eyes that could stop an army in his opinion. She was worth fighting any battle for. The fact that she was there with him gave him more strength than she could ever know. But Kagome did know. She knew because she felt it too. Never had there been a reason for her to abandon her life, to put it completely on the line, to give up everything she had ever loved. It was a glorious sacrifice she was willing to make any time.

Inuyasha's ear twitched as he heard the echoing sound of dropping water reaching his ears. They were flowing freely, more willing to fall to their doom. Not caring if a compassionate hand came out to save them from their fate. It was their purpose to die, but as it was the hanyou and miko's purpose to live.

She stepped out of his embrace and they turned to face Naraku side by side. She tenderly placed her hand over the Tetsusaiga, and he quickly smothered her hand with his own, grasping it tight as he promised to never let go of her. Not in waking day, not in slumber, not in life, nor in death.

The display of courage did not move Naraku. "You ready for your fate?"

They lifted the sword together until they were eye level with the tip. Inuyasha spoke, "You've lost, Naraku."

The metal of Naraku's sword tapped against that of his armor, as if he was in some sort of army salute. The eyes that were naturally red seemed unusually calm for their chosen character. Not cocky, but unbelieving in the power this couple before him supposedly possessed. His cold face was as dead as the air, just as was his smirk. Inuyasha and Kagome watched as his sword started to light up with the energy inside. Enough power to deal them a lethal blow. They knew this was their one chance, the only way to defeat him. If fate had decided for them to die, they would accept it, as long as they were together. Finally Naraku spoke, "And so ends your pitiful story called love."

When the swung was finally made, the vibrations of the sword ran through his own fingers as the power was released. The blinding light emerged once more in a greater size than ever. As it rolled towards them, the stone floor crumbled beneath and shattered in all directions. It kept on its steady path of destruction, never fading even by fraction.

The thunderous roar of shattering rock didn't shake the inmost calm of the hanyou and miko holding the Tetsusaiga. The storms of their worries had died moments earlier. For a few minutes, they felt no fear in the face of certain death. Death was welcome, if they could just bring Naraku down. Their souls now lay in the eyes of the storm, never faltering from the silence that engulfed the world within those few moments. The kind of thing that only was heard of in story books lied between their touching hands. Others who had felt it before them lived only for each other, and so never existed outside of themselves. Perhaps with this love story, they would be one of the few to be in story books for years to come, and therefore become immortalized.

Together, with their hands grasping to the sword and each other, they lifted their arms over their heads. When it had reached its highest height, they turned to steal a quick glance from each other. In their eyes was the storm still stirring around the pupils. Their hearts silently pondered if there love would be enough to withstand such power as was done in story books. Was such a thing impossible in the real world? Metaphors for the passion that is love?

Yet, in those few seconds they realized that love didn't need to be a story to be good, or to be real. Love is never fictional, no matter how you look at it. It always held a shard of truth that purifies the purpose of life and human relations. Their love was pure, and worthy of a story to be told, and as they starred into each other's souls, they knew in an instant that their love was strong enough to withstand anything that was thrown at them.

Returned their gaze to the oncoming ball of light, they finally let go, and shouted in unison, "BAKURYUUHA!.!.!.!.!"

The blade sliced through the air, causing any element in the area to quake in the tremendous energy. They could hear the sound of the blade impacting on the ground, and the moments in between fired messages of the couple's purpose everywhere. The purpose to live and to love. They grasped on tight as the energy of the sword fired back ever-so slightly. And then out of the Tetsusaiga, there immerged a wind of yellow with streams of glowing blue, the blue which was Kagome's purification. Like a tornado it swept towards the ball of lethal energy, and they watched and waited for the worst.

Would their story be worthy of story books? Could love truly prevail? In so many stories, loving has been for not. It has brought on unequivocal pain, tears, anger, jealousy, and a thousand other emotions unsuited for such a wonderful thing. Yes, love was a wonderful thing, no matter how manipulated by human nature it could get, it was still wonderful. Not all the pain in the world could destroy what was its purpose. The force that was perhaps not strong in the physical world but strong in our hearts, enough so to break the boundaries of how we treat each other, remained to be the ever-lasting essence that intertwined any living thing. They could have died. It would not have been unjust or unfair for them to die when so many other loved ones had died before them, who had suffered before them. Inuyasha, a hanyou had been shunned by youkai and humans alike, forced to walk the earth as an outsider until his dying day. Kagome, a rape victim of a ruthless monster who was still fighting to keep what was dear to her, despite the overwhelming agony that haunted her day by day, never seeming to totally disappear. In a world where life was unjust and cruel as was love, solitude was their fate… fear was their fate… death was their fate.

But perhaps… they had changed their fates, and a hand had reached out to catch the last falling drop of water.

The power of the Bakuryuuha finally approached that of Naraku's sword. When they expected some kind of combat between the two forces, the result of their fates was decided then and there, not by anything else than the level of power love can bring.

Naraku's face widened in fear as he saw the power of his sword shatter into a thousand infinitesimal pieces before disappearing into nothingness. He could see the last shard of his so desired power flicker out in his last moments as the Bakuryuuha charged him. He thought, 'But… this is for silly love stories. He should be alone. She should be miserable. Why aren't they? They, how could they have found… the ultimate power?'

Without another chance for thought or breath, the storm of the Tetsusaiga engulfed him and carried the heat of his own attack. No more thoughts crossed his mind, except that of shock and confusion, over something that the villain could never understand or embrace. His purpose to oppose such a force had become absolute. And just like that… the great Naraku was finished.

The arm of Inuyasha's haori instinctively went up to block the blinding light of the onslaught from their eyes. They clutched to each other closer, and even after the light deceased, they didn't even have to look to where Naraku was standing to know that he was gone. When they brought their heads up, they looked straight into each other's eyes with the power that could shake the spirit of the universe. Inuyasha's hand gently massaged the back of Kagome's neck and her cheek. Beyond the respect and undying admiration that was reflected between them, there was something else that told their story, even if it would never be told again. Whether their true ending would be happy or sad, deserved or undeserved, the meaning of what lied between the two hearts would hold the key to the best story of all time forever. Best, because it was the story of every story ever written. Forever, because that was true purpose.

And with another chaste kiss, they knew that their inevitably happy ending wouldn't come for quite a while. And it was the waiting that was the best part of any love story.

To be continued…

**One more chapter to go!.!.!.! Love love love… fate fate fate… purpose purpose purpose. I used those words a lot in this chapter, didn't I. Oh well, that's my philosophy on the meaning of life, so too bad. Love conquers all. So very corny, but I think in more ways than not, so very true. I wrote this really fast, so I hope there aren't any type-o's, but I have no time to check. Hope you'll forgive.**

**Again, no responses, cause I'm running around like CRAZY today trying to get things done. Stay tuned for the wrap up chapter that I'll start writing………. NOW! **


	18. Ch 18: Never Forget but Keep on Fighting

**Upon request, I fluffed up this chapter some more. Last chapter! Enjoy!**

Chapter 18: Never Forget, but Keep on Fighting

When the wind blew over the once barren mountain, the sound that echoed back was not one of peace or absolution. Rather it was that of rebirth, of both good and of bad throughout the world. The trouble didn't stop with the demise of Naraku. They knew it would have been foolish to think so. There would always be more enemies to fight, more battles to be won. They knew enough about the real world to know that they would continue to suffer and cry, and it was a burden they grew to except, along with a generous compensation of hope to aid in their decision.

A week had passed since their final battle with their arch enemy, and they had been bombarded with youkai ever since, who were now untamed due to the absence of a greater evil. The demons were out of control now that Naraku had no control over what they attacked or when. Naturally, such trivial creatures were of no great consequence to the group of heroes. The hanyou and miko didn't even need to bring back their new-found power to defeat them. Sometimes they wondered if they would ever be able to use such power again. Most people didn't even believe them when they said what they had done and how. Such unbelievers, but perhaps someday they would understand when they felt what our heroes felt.

Kagome stepped out of Kaede's hut to the sound of Sango's angry yells in the distance. The miko had come to expect by now that such a sound could only be an indication of the lecherous monk up to no good. That angry tone in Sango's voice always had a special twist when it concerned Miroku. She shook her head in reflective disappointment. 'He'll never learn, will he.'

Moments later, an infuriated looking Sango came stomping back to the hut. When she saw Kagome, she let loose some of her steam. "Argh, Kagome. You think you could somehow make some of those rosary beads for Miroku so I don't have to deal with him."

Her arm was still broken, and she grimaced a bit as she turned it the wrong way. The pain was enough of an annoyance without Miroku around to cop a feel, and now she couldn't even hit back in her condition. Kagome sighed and shrugged, "I would if I could. Believe me."

The exterminator sat on the ground, or rather collapsed onto it, in frustration. "That pervert. And I thought we were having a tender moment too. Sometimes I think I'll never get through to him."

Next moment, she heard Miroku's voice coming over the hill. "Sango. What did I do? I thought… you know it isn't my fault."

"Not your fault?.!" Sango yelled, "How is this not your fault?.!"

"You know I can't control my hands when I'm around you," Miroku explained, forgetting that he would do similar things to just about any female he came across.

As Miroku finally approached them, Kagome's eyes narrowed, but a smirk came upon her face, 'Perhaps you can't get through to him, Sango. But maybe I can.'

Miroku cradled his still damaged shoulder as he approached Sango, who immediately threatened to break the wounded bone if he came any closer. He stepped backwards a bit, "Honestly, Sango, it doesn't mean anything. I mean, my goodness. Do you really think its easy being around you all the time and not be able to do something that is totally natural. Why can't you just let me be me?"

Sango rolled her eyes, "Oh, please. You're not trapping me with that 'I'm-being-myself' crap. I have no problem with you being yourself, as long as you keep your filthy hands to yourself."

Miroku rolled his eyes in return, "Women."

"What?.!" Sango countered.

Kagome took this as her cue. Before she began, she turned around to make sure the coast was clear. She then stepped towards Miroku. "You know, Miroku, this fetish of yours is really getting out of hand. How do we even know if we can trust you? Perhaps… I should bring this matter to Inuyasha's attention?"

Miroku's face became pale as he remembered Kagome's earlier threat. "No, no! Kagome, you can't possibly… I never did… It's a dirty lie."

Kagome played innocent with her look, enjoying the paniced look on the monk's face, "Is that so? Perhaps my memory is failing me. Oh, and what would Inuyasha do to you if he found out? Tsk, tsk… Such a pity…"

Miroku's bit his lip hard in nervousness. The miko shook her head in her fake mourning of Miroku's future passing, "… We will certainly all miss you, Miroku. I should have hoped that you would die a better death than this… But I guess we all have to go sometime."

Miroku took a few steps backwards. This was not going at all like he hoped. "Wha-what did I ever do to you?"

She eyed her fingernails. "Well, why shouldn't I tell him that you couldn't keep your perverted hands off me?"

"WHAT?.!.?.!" A thunderous roar was heard behind him.

Miroku's heart stopped and Sango and Kagome turned pale when they turned to see that Inuyasha had just landed in a nearby tree, and had just caught the last few sentences of their conversation. The look on his face was such to be expected considering the situation. His nose was wrinkled into a mad dog's snarl and the muscles on his neck were pulsing red. He flexed his claws sharply. "You're dead, monk!.!.!"

Miroku let out a scream and ran as fast as his legs could carry him, and Inuyasha was right on his tail. "Bastard! I'll break your neck!.!.!"

Kagome and Sango ran after them. Kagome shouted, "Inuyasha, no!.! It was just a joke!.! None of it's true!.!.!"

Sango looked on in fear for the monk she secretly had feelings for, "Inuyasha's gonna kill him."

Inuyasha didn't hear them and continued to give chase. His animal nature brought him right up to Miroku's side in his speed. He reached his claw into the air for a strike.

Now or never. Kagome yelled out, "Osuwari!.!.!"

Inuyasha landed with a thud.

Not so long after, Kagome sat in the grass with Inuyasha as she dabbed his chest wounds with peroxide. At the stinging on his flesh, he jumped back, "Stop that!"

"It'll help prevent infection," Kagome explained.

"Keh! I wouldn't have fallen on that sharp rock if you hadn't said that word you love so much," Inuyasha pouted as he crossed his arms to prevent her from continuing.

"Well, I wouldn't have said it if you hadn't tried to kill Miroku because of a simple joke. Honestly, don't you have the slightest faith in our friends' loyalty to us?" she argued.

Inuyasha turned his body and face away from her. "You act as if I should thank you for manipulating me like that. How dare you use me!"

Kagome sighed. Love or no love, this was just like old times. Inuyasha was always such a baby, but she knew that it was wrong of her to blackmail Miroku, even if he did deserve it. And playing upon Inuyasha's sensitivity to her safety was just as bad. Her head was bowed; there was only one way to change his mind now. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha. I didn't think you would actually be there to here it. It was supposed to be just a joke to stop Miroku-sama from torturing poor Sango-chan. I'm sorry if it upsets you."

She slowly got up to make her way back to the cabin and tried in earnest to restrain the smile that was slowly coming to her face. If she knew Inuyasha, she knew that it was not one to let her get away this easily, which was just what she wanted. Sure enough, half stance, she felt his hand clamp over her wrist and pull her down. She giggled sweetly as she landed directly into his lap, unable to constrain the joy that came with his touch, or his predictability. Without giving her a second to recover, he wrapped his arms around her and began to kiss her in earnest. She returned his affections just as passionately. 'Works every time,' she thought.

He growled against her lips, but continued to kiss her deeper. Kagome's hands gently massaged the small of his back as his fingers were intertwining with her hair. The massage she knew caused his heart to speed up just a little more. It caused her to giggle more. She lay back onto the grass with him on top of her as he took command of the kisses completely.

One hand now cupped her cheek, forcing her lips to stay locked with his as if they were his lifeline. The tickle of the grass beneath her added to her pleasure in this moment. A few blades poked at the hanyou's ears, causing them to twitch a bit. With no song of the forest to accompany their romance, there was sweet and beautiful silence, which they wouldn't trade for anything in the world. There was silence in which they could experience only each other, discover each other and claim each other. Overtime, he finally pulled away, but still had that childish pout on his face and a disgruntled look in his eyes. Still he was unable to let go of her, and pecked her lips occasionally between his sentences. "I'm still angry with you, wench. I don't know if I'll ever forgive you for this one."

She nodded with a deep smile. "I know."

Again he replied between kisses, "I mean it. That was entirely unacceptable."

"Well it's hard for me to think that when you're kissing me so much," she replied with a wide smile.

But he only kissed her again, "Shut up."

She giggled again and he pressed his forehead against hers and nuzzled her skin affectionately, and smile begging to emerge on his face, "Baka! What am I going to do with you?"

She didn't respond, but kissed him instead. This time she took control of their moment and rolled on top of him, which he gladly accepted. His ears felt the itch of the grass, and although hard for him to ignore, he managed. In this moment, he never ever wanted to leave her kiss again. He had memorized her kisses over the many months they had been together, just as he had memorized the sensation of her skin and her stare. Nothing knew her better than a kiss. It was the key to what he loved most about her: that soul that continued to enchant him throughout the fabric of time. He inhaled deeply against her kisses, trying to take in as much of her sweet scent as possible, and could still feel the scent of her kiss, a hard task indeed, but one which could always be accomplished when it concerned Kagome. When she pulled away, his grimace had faded, and he had forgotten the whole incident. Just as she had suspected, a big baby. Her head blocked the rays of the sun from invading his face. From where he looked at her as she straddled him, her hair was haloed by sunlight. She looked like an angel… his angel. That smile of hers set his heart on fire time and time again. If she had wanted it, he would have given her the moon, one way or another. No matter how pointless it might be, if it made her happy, there was no question to be asked. He still couldn't help but wonder, though… was she really okay? After all the suffering she had gone through in the past half year, he doubted she could ever put it fully behind her, no matter how much he wished it so. Despite her strength, he wondered if she could carry on like this, and if there was something he could do to further ease the pain. She caught his curious gaze, "What?"

He reached up and touched her chin lightly. "Are you…"

He paused and looked away from her as he tried to find the right words so to not bring up bad memories. It was hard enough bringing to attention something which he himself struggled to forget without upsetting the one he loved. "Are you happy? I mean… is there something I can do? I don't want you to be sad anymore, but I don't know what I can do to help you."

Kagome sighed. He was right to assume that the pain would never be completely gone. There would always be a piece of memory that would haunt her. Such was the curse of memory. However, to assume that she would never be happy again was foolish. Memory would still serve her well, for it was there that her moments with Inuyasha would never die. In that since, her life… her happiness was immortal. She leaned over to kiss him once more and then looked deeply into his eyes. She could see there was still doubt behind them. Even after unleashing the power of love to destroy Naraku, he still doubted, and she couldn't blame him. As a silent prayer, she hoped that someday the message would be clear, even if not today.

Her gaze pierced his deeply in an attempt to combine their souls once again, so that he would know what was truly there in her heart. There would always be small moments of doubt, or worry, and the truth often stayed hidden behind such things. If it took a lifetime of convincing, she would show to him that she was happy. She smiled as she cupped his cheeks with her hands, "I promise, Inuyasha, I will be okay."

Even though the pain would linger on forever, it had been cushioned by the love of her friends, and of Inuyasha. Nothing was a better healer than being with the ones she loved. All she could do now was keep on fighting, despite the memory. She would battle with that memory for the rest of her life, and she was sure that in the end, along with Inuyasha, she would win. Just as in every battle they had faced, their love would win. Kagome would win. Sealing this promise, she kissed him again. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her and let her kisses consume him.

She was both his love and his burden. But a burden he was more then willing to bear. In a love as strong as theirs, there could be no harm in getting passed such troubles. Never had he imagined how much she had needed him to heal from such a tragedy. Maybe it would still take a while for him to fully accept that she could get through this. And yet, in her eyes was her purpose. What was there for her to do but carry on and be happy? She might have crawled away and given up on life, but she didn't. That was what he admired most about her. That she was willing to conquer the fear, and that he was able to help her do it. He would always worry about it. It was part of his nature. However, perhaps for a moment, he believed her.

THE END

**Okay… there you have it. The end of my fic. And the moral should be clear: that there is always hope. Awww. Thanks to each and every one of you for your support and attention. They really mean so much to me. The next fic should be up soon so keep an eye out for it. **

**I LOVE YOU ALL UBER UBER UBER UBER UBER UBER UBER UBER UBER UBER UBER UBER UBER UBER UBER UBER UBER UBER UBER UBER UBER UBER UBER UBER UBER UBER UBER UBER UBER UBER UBER UBER UBER UBER UBER UBER UBER UBER MUCH!.!.!.!.!**

**Oh, and vote for the title of the next fanfic on the next page…**


End file.
